Marriage Not Dating (Remake)
by Phicha Gyuzizi
Summary: Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama "Marriage Not Dating" Mengisahkan tentang seorang pria yang tidak ingin menikah. Jung Yunho seorang pria mapan, dan tidak pernah berpikir akan pernikahan. dia menganggap bahwa hidupnya sudah sempurna, dan melajang adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Namun, keluarganya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Not Dating**

Fanfict ini dibuat berdasarkan drama korea dengan judul yang sama Marriage Not Dating. Saya hanya membuat versi Yunjae nya saja..

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^

Happy Reading

Di sebuah ruang persidangan, hakim memulai membacakan kasus persidangan.

"Kasus nomor 3292, Kim Jaejoong". Jaejoong terlihat sangat tenang saat mendengarkan kasusnya mulai disidang.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan, Jung Yunho sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia juga melihat ke arah jam tangan mahalnya. Sementara itu, sidang di pengadilan, hakim masih terus membacakan keputusannya.

"Kau akan dikenakan denda atas penganiayaan berkelanjutan. Apa kau setuju?" tanya Hakim kepada Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saking tidak percayanya dengan keputusan sang hakim.

Yunho akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gedung bercat putih. Kakinya semakin cepat menaiki anak tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, ia dihentikan oleh beberapa petugas yang berjaga. Yunho dengan cepat menyerah handphonenya serta melepaskan jam tangan mahalnya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas yang berjaga.

Di ruang sidang masih berlanjut dengan keputusan denda Jaejoong. Jaejoong menertawakan keputusan Hakim yang dianggapnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Hakim sekali lagi bertanya apakah Jaejoong mengakui kesalahannya. Namun Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah penyihir gila. Jaejoong sudah gila.

Sementara Yunho masih menjelaskan kepada petugas bahwa ia sangat terburu-buru karena harus bersaksi. Lalu petugas menanyakan hubungannya dengan sang tersangka. Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah tunangan namja cantik yang sedang di dalam ruang persidangan.

Jaejoong kembali mengatakan sesuatu pada hakim tentang apa yang dikatakan si brengsek itu. "Mari kita menikah".

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba Yunho menerobos masuk dan membuat seluruh perhatian semua yang ada di ruang persidangan menoleh ke arahnya.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat kaget. Namun, Yunho malah memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

 **Chap 1**

" **Cara Berpisah dengan Cara Manusiawi"**

Jaejoonng sedang mandi busa sambil menyanyikan lagu Lee Seung Gi – Will You Marry Me. Ah, jangan lupakan segelas anggur yang juga menemaninya. Wajahnya sangat terlihat sangat bahagia, sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Setelah mandi, Jaejoong mulai menata ruangan kamar hotel menjadi semenarik dan seromantis mungkin. Mulai dari menata lilin-lilin kecil di lantai kamar hotel dengan membentuknya menjadi bentuk love, balon-balon warna-warni yang sebagian berhamburan di sekitar ranjang dan sebagian lagi melayang (?) di langit-langit kamar untuk mempercantik ruangan.

Meja yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan sebotol wine serta dua gelas yang menemani, serta sebuket bunga dan lilin yang makin mempercantik meja makan tersebut. Ah, jangan lupakan bagaimana romantisnya ranjang kamar hotel itu. Si namja cantik sudah menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar serta meletakkan beberapa lilin kecil di atasnya untuk menambah kesan romantis.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, waktunya untuk merapikan dirinya. Mulai dari memakai pakaian terbaiknya, sampai memoles dirinya agar menjadi semakin tampan (?). Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia memikirkan kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang belum datang-datang. Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang kekasih.

Di sebuah ruangan terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang semenjak tadi berdering.

Di sebelah ruangan tersebut terlihat ada seorang namja yang memakai seragam kebesarannya terlihat seperti sedang mengoperasi seorang pasien. Jung Yunho, namja tampan yang merupakan seorang ahli bedah plastik nampak sedang bersiap melakukan operasi.

Di lain tempat, Jaejoong mulai menyalakan lilin di cake yang sudah disiapkannya. Lalu Jaejoong kembali menelpon kekasihnya.

Yunho memasuki ruang kantornya dan melihat ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Ia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Jaejoong saat kekasihnya akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang". Yunho lalu melihat wajahnya di cermin, sesekali merapikan rambutnya. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?".

"Aku ingin kau melihatnya dengan mata-mu sendiri". Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho sampai di depan sebuah hotel, lalu ia menelpon seseorang dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah sampai di hotel. Saat di dalam hotel. Yunho bertanya seseorang yang saat ini ditelponnya ada dimana sekarang. Karena ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali, dan malah ia melihat ada seorang yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Neo eodiya? Kau tidak ada disini? Tapi ada orang asing yang melambaikan tangan bahkan tersenyum padaku. Jangan-jangan kau? Yaaaa. Park Yoochun!" wajah Yunho terlihat sangat kesal.

Park Yoochun, namja yang sedang bertelpon ria dengan Yunho terlihat sangat senang dan puas saat melihat sahabatnya merasa kesal. Ternyata Yunho daritadi bertelpon dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun meminta maaf pada Yunho karena telah membohonginya. Yoochun mengatakan kalau ia tidak tega menolak permintaan ibu Yunho untuk menyuruh Yunho mendatangi kencan buta.

"Lalu kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun.

"Aku tidak jauh denganmu. Aku juga memiliki janji dengan seseorang di hotel ini. Jadi, nikmatilah waktumu Yunho~ya". Jawab Yoochun santai.

Yoochun memencet bel sebuah kamar yang ada di hotel, lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul dengan menggigit setangkai mawar merah. Bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya, Yoochun. Yoochun yang melihat sisi agresif Jaejoong langsung menggendongnya dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Namun, saat tiba di dalam, Yoochun kaget sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sudah melepas Jaejoong dari gendongannya. Jaejoong langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya sambil mengerang sakit saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai.

Yoochun masih kaget karena melihat ruangan kamar hotel yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga, lilin, balon, bahkan di TV kamar hotel terdapat foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong. Yoochun masih bingung dengan semua ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengambil cake dan mengatakan surprise kepada Yoochun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoochun dengan tampang bingung.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya kepada Yoochun.

Dengan takut dan sangat berhati-hati Yoochun mengatakan kalau ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke 1 tahun. Namun, jawabannya salah.

"Hari jadi kita sudah seminggu yang lalu". Jawab Jaejoong. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita menginap disini". Imbuhnya kepada Yoochun.

Karena otak lelet Yoochun, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Jaejoong. Ia lalu kembali bertanya "Apa maksudmu?".

"Daripada kita setiap hari menginap di hotel, lebih baik kita tidur bersama dan sarapan bersama di rumah kita sendiri". Yoochun yang mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong langsung panas dingin. Ia tidak tahu harus menyikapi lamaran Jaejoong tersebut.

Yoochun nampak berfikir keras _"Kamar mandi, balkon, aku harus lari kemana?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Saking paniknya, ia langsung meniup lilin tanpa make a wish terlebih dahulu. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung karena melihat tingkah aneh Yoochun.

"Mianhae, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit sekali". setelah mengatakannya, Yoochun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara di lain tempat, Yunho terlihat sedang kesal karena melakukan kencan buta. Tiba-tiba Yoochun mengiriminya pesan teks.

" **Tolong aku. Namja ini mau mengajakku menikah".**

" **Namja ini juga menginginkan hal yang sama dariku".** Balas Yunho.

Melihat Yunho yng sangat serius dengan smartphonenya, seorang namja manis berdehem guna menarik perhatian Yunho. Yunho meminta maaf karena sempat mengcuhkannya.

"Mianhae, ah, sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau bahkan belum membicarakan apapun". Jawab namja yang bernama San Ha itu kesal.

"Ah, kalau begitu sekarang tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan". Sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, Yunho mulai mengajak namja bernama San Ha itu berbicara.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Gangnam. Kau ingin tahu apakah aku tinggal di kawasan mewah kan?" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Mwo? Aniya, bukan itu maksudku". Jawab San Ha dengan raut bingung.

"lebih rincinya, ehm, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen atas nama orangtuaku. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk hidup sendirian. Ada beberapa selebriti juga disana. Lokasinya juga sangat dekat dengan stasiun kereta bawah tanah". Yunho menjelaskan dengan detail lokasi tempat tinggalnya.

"Mwo?" San Ha semakin bingung.

Yunho lalu tertawa sambil mengatakan "Lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku, karena aku punya mobil. Kau berfikir aku tidak punya mobil kan? Pertanyaan selanjutnya" .

Kembali ke pasangan ChunJae.

"Yoochun~ah, gwaenchana?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yoochun. Karena sejak tadi, Yoochun belum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Nde, sebentar lagi aku keluar". Yoochun terlihat sangat mengenaskan di dalam kamar mandi, keringat mulai bercucuran di wajahnya.

Yoochun kembali mengirimkan pesan kepada Yunho.

" **Aku mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi".**

Tidak lama Yunho membalas **"Keluarlah, dan tolak saja dia".**

" **Bagaimana mungkin aku mencampakkannya seperti itu. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku ini tidak tegaan".** Yoochun kembali membalas pesan Yunho dengan cepat.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berada di depan kamar mandi semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Yoochun. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan menyuruh Yoochun segera keluar. Yoochun semakin panik dan kembali mengirim pesan kepada Yunho agar sahabatnya itu mau membantunya keluar dari kamar hotel ini.

Sementara Yunho yang sedang kencan buta masih saja menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan San Ha.

"Kau pasti sering sekali bertemu dengan yeoja maupun namja cantik?" San Ha bertanya seperti itu karena tahu kalau Yunho adalah dokter bedah plastik.

Dengan asal Yunho menjawab "Ah, maksudmu yeoja dan namja yang ingin menjadi cantik. Mereka datang dengan membawa uang yang sangat banyak. Kalau kau merasa penasaran apakah praktekku laku? Jawabannya adalah iya, memang sangat laku. Aku memiliki rumah, mobil, dan juga rumah sakit. Bagus kan?"

Yunho merasa dirinya sudah cukup memperkenalkan dirinya kepada San Ha. Dan sekarang giliran San Ha yang harus memperkenalkan dirinya. San Ha terlihat sangat geram dengan sikap sombong yang diperlihatkan Yunho. Namun, Yunho malah cuek dan tidak peduli. Mungkin ini memang keinginan Yunho agar namja yang sedang kencan buta dengannya ini mengakhiri kegiatan ini sampai disini.

Yunho membalas pesan Yoochun, **"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku"** Yunho mengetikkan kalimat itu sambil mengucapkannya dengan keras, seolah-olah dia sedang mengajak San Ha berbicara.

San Ha tersenyum sinis kepada Yunho.

Yoochun yang mendapatkan balasan Yunho yang seperti itu langsung segera membalasnya. **"Ya, kau ini kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kita kan sahabat?"**

" **Sahabat? Maksudmu pemilik dan penyewa".** Balas Yunho cepat.

" **Ada apa denganmu? Ibuku yang memiliki tempat itu. Bukan aku!"** balas Yoochun kembali.

San Ha sedikit mengacak rambut pirangnya di depan Yunho. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Yunho yang acuh. Namun, Yunho masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya San Ha.

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengatakan "Inilah pernikahan yang ideal. Aku punya apa yang tidak kau punya, dan kau apa yang tidak aku punya. Jadi kita saling membantu dan saling mengandalkan".

" **Gratis sewa saat ini selama 2 tahun".** Terlihat balasan dari Yoochun.

San Ha nampak marah mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikanku seperti ini? Daritadi kau tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganmu dari smartphonemu?" Ujar San Ha geram.

"Ah ini. Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di kamar atas. Aku sedang berfikir apakah aku naik saja atau tidak. Aku akan membuat keputusanku setelah mendengar apa yang bisa kau tawarkan". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Mwo? Kau sudah gila ya?" teriak San Ha marah.

" **3 tahun".** Yoochun membalas. Yunho langsung menyetujuinya.

Mengerti dengan situasi yang akan terjadi, Yunho langsung menyelamatkan smartphonenya dan melepas kacamatanya yang daritadi dipakainya. Sekarang dia sudah siap menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan San Ha.

Dan benar saja, San Ha dengan cepat menyiramkan segelas air minumnya ke wajah Yunho. Belum puas dengan satu gelas air, San Ha kembali meraih gelas Yunho dan menyiramkan airnya ke wajah Yunho lagi.

Yunho sepertinya tidak menyesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan dia merasa sangat puas. Karena, melihat tawaran yang diajukan Yoochun sangat menggiurkan.

Terdengar bel kamar tempat ChunJae berdentang.

"Apa kau menelpon layanan kamar Yoochunie?" Tanya Jaejoong. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Yoochun, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Yunho yang datang dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh, dengan wajah dan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bangapda, nan Jung Yunho. Sahabat Yoochun".

Yunho langsung masuk tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho menendang balon yang menggangu jalannya.

"Dimana letak kamar mandinya?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Setelah mengetahui dimana letak kamar mandinya, Yunho mengetuk pintunya. Yoochun kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk yang ada disana.

Jaejoong yang bingung dengan situasi yang seperti ini menanyakannya ke Yoochun. "Apa dia benar temanmu?" dan langung diiyakan oleh Yoochun.

"Tapi kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, karena penasaran kenapa penampilan Yunho basah.

Yunho yang mendengar bisikan Jaejoong tadi langsung menjawab. "Ah, ini, ini sudah biasa terjadi saat kencan buta. Disiram air, disiram kopi, bahkan disiram cocktail.."

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mungkin mereka tidak menyukaiku". Yoochun yang mendengar jawaban Yunho sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

Yunho yang merasa tidak seharusnya ada di dalam kamar ini mulai menarik-narik balon yang melayang di langit-langit kamar.

"Apa aku menggangu?" tanya yunho datar.

"sejujurnya, ada moment yang sangat penting disini". Jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Yunho agar dia keluar. Tapi, Yunho pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Yunho berterima kasih karena sudah meminjam handuk dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut. Namun Yoochun mencegah Yunho untuk pergi dengan alasan tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho pergi dengan penampilannya seperti itu.

"Apa itu penyebab kau selalu menjebakku dengan sembarang yeoja atau namja. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau. Aku selalu disiiram air, disiram kopi. Dan kau juga mempermalukan ibuku". Seru Yunho sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yoochun.

"Oke mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu minum". Yoochun membalas dan segera merangkul pudak Yunho dan berniat pergi juga dari kamar hotel.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya akan pergi bersama sahabatnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun saling berpandangan, "Ah, benar juga, tidak seharusnya meninggalkan namja cantik sendirian di tempat seperti ini".

Yunho lalu kembali masuk dan mengambil botol wine yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong ingin mengambilnya dari tangan Yunho tapi Yunho keburu mengocok dan membuka botolnya. Jaejoong yang shock dengan kejadian itu memegang kedua pipinya sambil memasang muka masam.

Yoochun yang melihat kejadian itu, merasa senang dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya di belakang Jaejoong.

"Mian, sebenarnya, kau adalah orang pertama yang dikenalkannya padaku". Mendengar pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terharu dan segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun yang ditatap Jaejoongpun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau juga teman pertamanya yang kutemui".. Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat Yunho yang saat ini sedang mencomot kue yang sejak tadi berada di meja.

Yunho lalu mengatakan kalau saat ini dirinya sedang pusing dan bertanya dimana tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yoochun memberikan kode kepada Yunho dimana letak kamar tidurnya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur dengan Jaejoong dibelakangnya yang mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan langkah Yunho.

Saat melihat ranjangnya, Yunho meniup lilin yang ada di atas kasur dan menyebabkan beberapa kelopak bungan mawar yang juga tertata rapi di atas ranjang berhamburan. Saking kagetnya, Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho dan menyebabkan Yunho jatuh.

Yunho berteriak histeris karena jatuh, padahal Jaejoong tadi tidak menariknya dengan kuat. Yoochun yang melihatnya malah menyalahkan Jaejoong.

Yunho sengaja pergi dan Yoochun mengejarnya.

"Ya, apa kau bisa menyetir dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun ke Yunho.

"Mungkin aku akan menabrak pembatas jalan". Jawab Yunho dramatis.

Yoochun lalu mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantar Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba melarang karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya.

"Kau mau membuatku bodoh dengan cinta sampai menyakiti temanku?" ucap Yoochun datar kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan kalau dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jaejoong ingin Yoochun mengajaknya juga. Dengan keras juga Yoochun menolaknya. Yoochun langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk menyusul Yunho.

Sesampainya di luar, Yoochun tidak berhenti menoleh ke belakang. ia takut Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang terus. Apa kau menyesal meninggalkannya?" tanya Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ani, aku takut padanya". Jawab Yoochun sambil memainkan handuk yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Akhiri saja hubunganmu dengannya". Ucap Yunho.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cara kemanusiaan". Jawab Yoochun enteng.

~~ TBC ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Not Dating** **Part 2**

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **** Happy Reading ****

 **"Cara Berpisah Secara Manusiawi yang Pertama : Menghilang "**

Yunho dan Yoochun terlihat sedang berolahraga. Kali ini mereka melakukan olahraga renang. Terlihat Yunho yang dengan semangatnya berenang kesana kemari. Tapi, Yoochun, dia malah memasukkan badan serta kepalanya ke dalam air. Sesuai dengan kata-katanya yang ingin berpisah dengan cara kemanusiaan, yaitu dengan cara menghilang.

Yunho menendang Yoochun agar mau mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Yunho sebal. "bukan begitu juga kalau kau ingin berpisah dengan cara kemanusiaan? Tidak dengan menghilangkan badanmu ke dalam air. Jaejoong tidak ada disini".

Setelah mendengar Yunho mengatakan semua unek-uneknya, Yoochun kembali memasukkan badannya ke dalam air. Yunho yang geram tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Dan nampak wajah cerah Yoochun dari dalam air. Ternyata dia sedang melirik yeoja-yeoja maupun namja-namja sexy dari dalam air. Dasar mesum.

Yoochun percaya bahwa dengan cara menghilang ini, ia akan membuat Jaejoong merasa cemas dan juga khawatir. Dan ternyata Jaejoong juga sedang merasa galau lantaran bukan karena Yoochun yang tidak menghubunginya, tapi karena Jaejoong memikirkan bagaimana cara dia untuk melamar Yoochun sekali lagi.

Jaejoong benar-benar berfikir keras bagaimana caranya dia akan melamar Yoochun. Sambil menyandarkan badannya di dinding ruang ganti, jaejoong dengan sangat keras berfikir "Apa aku mengajaknya berlibur saja?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya "Agar kami tidak diganggu lagi. Aku akan mengajaknya berlibur di Pulau kecil yang indah". Jaejoong terlihat nampak bahagia dengan ide yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya tadi.

Di lain tempat, Yunho dan Yoochun sedang berbaring di kursi pinggiran kolam renang.

"Dia pasti sedang memeriksa SNS ku sekarang". Ucap Yoochun pada Yunho. "Jadi, sekarang aku akan menulis". Lanjutnya.

 **Cinta selalu berubah**

Setelah menulisnya, mata Yoochun yang memang jelalatan langsung terlihat segar saat melihat pemandangan dua orang namja manis yang berjalan di depannya. Diapun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho tanpa permisi.

Yunho yang ditinggalkan sendirian hanya melirik Yoochun dan tertawa masam. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong sedang bekerja, pekerjaan Jaejoong adalah karyawan di salah satu toko pakaian yang ada di Departement Store. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ponselnya. Ternyata dia sedang menelpon Yoochun. Saat managernya melewatinya, Jaejoong memberikan senyum manisnya. Setelah sang manager meninggalkannya, Jaejoong kembali memeriksa ponselnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab telponnya?" Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali menelpon Yoochun tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Coba lihat saja SNS-nya". Teman Jaejoong, Junsu, yang berdiri di sebelahnya mencoba memberinya saran. Namun setelah melihat ponsel Jaejoong, ia langsung mencibir Jaejoong.

"Kau masih memakai ponsel bodohmu itu. Cobalah ganti smartphone." Maki Junsu.

 **Jika kau mengabaikannya untuk sementara**

 **Dia akan berhenti menelponmu**

Yunho dan Yoochun sekarang sedang minum di salah satu bar. Yunho dengan gaya angkuhnya meminum wine nya, sedangkan Yoochun dengan malas-malasan meletakkan kepalanya berbaring di meja bar.

"Apa dia menelponmu sepanjang malam?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne". Jawab Yoochun malas. "ini sudah hari ketiga, sungguh menjengkelkan". Sepertinya rencana Yoochun tidak berhasil apabila diterapkan ke Jaejoong.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Ucap Yoochun dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Diaktifkannya smartphonenya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ada begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan.

 _300 panggilan tak terjawab._

 _102 pesan._

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan nama Jaejoong terpampang di layar smartphonenya. Secara reflek Yoochun langsung melepaskan baterai smartphonenya. Jangan lupakan tampang Yoochun yang sangat takut itu masih terpampang jelas.

Diteguknya segelas wine dalam satu tegukan. "Ponselku akan mati dalam beberapa hari". Ucapnya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya memasang wajah prihatin melihat sahabatnya yang seakan-akan mendapatkan teror dari Jaejoong.

Panggilan Jaejoong yang kembali beralih ke voice mail jadi terheran-heran. Dia berfikir apakah Yoochun marah kepadanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengungkit soal pernikahan?" tanya Sahabat Jaejoong.

"Aku mau mengatakannya, baru saja akan mengatakannya. Tapi dia bilang mau ke kamar mandi" Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Dia tidak mau menikah". Ucap Junsu santai.

"Tidak mungkin, dia marah karena aku kasar pada temannya". Jaejoong tidak begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Tanya Junsu sebal. "Dia menghilang agar bisa putus darimu! Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Sudah seminggu". Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir". Balas Junsu sekali lagi.

Namun Jaejoong kembali tidak percaya. Mungkin karena Jaejoong masih polos. Jadi dia tidak mengerti maksud dari menghilangnya sang kekasih.

Yoochun's Cafe

Yoochun dan Yunho sedang minum kopi bersama. Mereka menikmati makan siang bersama di cafe milik Yoochun.

"Dia benar-benar mengerti setelah seminggu. Jaman sekarang, mereka sudah pintar. Mereka cepat mengetahuinya lalu melupakan kita". Yoochun mulai menjelaskan permasalahannya kepada sahabatnya, Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang meneguk kopinya sambil sesekali melirik jalanan depan cafe kemudian menyahuti pernyataan Yoochun. "Dia menguntitmu?"

"Tidak pernah". Jawab Yoochun.

"Tidak pernah?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Dan kembali dijawab Yoochun dengan sama, "Tidak pernah".

Sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, Yunho berkata "Lalu siapa namja itu?" dengan menunjuk arah dimana seorang yang diyakininya adalah mantan kekasih temannya itu.

Yoochun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Jaejoong mendekat ke arah cafe dengan mengendarai sepedanya.

Yunho yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam permasalahan cinta Yoochun akhirnya berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi. "Aku pergi duluan".

Yoochun yang sangat takut dengan Jaejoong mencoba menahan kepergian Yunho. "Kau ingat bebas sewa 3 tahun itukan?" Yoochun mengingatkan kembali perjanjiannya dengan Yunho waktu itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu di hotel waktu itu". Jawab Yunho.

Yoochun tetap memohon ke Yunho agar mau menolongnya sekali lagi. Yoochun membujuk Yunho agar mau menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari cafenya.

"Kau.." belum juga Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yoochun sudah keburu pergi untuk bersembunyi. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Yunho harus membantu sahabatnya itu, meskipun dengan tampang kesal.

Yoochun yang bingung mencari tempat bersembunyi, akhirnya memilih bersembunyi disebelah kasir.

Seorang namja tampan, yang ternyata adalah pegawai cafe terlihat tersenyum manis kepada tamu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Selamat datang". Ucapnya.

"Apa pemilik cafe ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat kesekeliling apakan orang yang dicarinya ada disini.

"Kau kesini mau mencari Bos?" tanya Changmin, sang pelayan tampan.

Jaejoong bingung dengan namja yang tadi sedang ditanyainya.

"Ah. Aniya, biasanya orang kesini mencariku". Jawab Changmin dengan kepercayaandirinya yang begitu tinggi.

Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatirnya kembali menanyakan bagaimana kabar Yoochun ke Changmin.

Namun dengan santainya, Changmin mengatakan kalau bosnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan Changmin mengatakan kalau Yoochun tidak pernah melakukan apapun tapi selalu pergi.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terkesan menjelek-jelekkannya. Yoochun berencana untuk memukuli Changmin, namun kepalanya terbentur meja kasir dan menyebabkan dirinya hampir ketahuan oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin yang tersenyum senang melihat bosnya seperti itu. Sisi evil Changmin selalu keluar disaat yang benar.

Saat Jaejoong mendekati arah suara yang tadi mengusiknya, mendadak Yunho datang dan menghalanginya.

"Aku mau Jus jeruk". Pintanya pada Changmin. Changmin langsung melesat ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan jus jeruk pesanan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mengenali Yunho langsung meminta maaf tentang kejadian di hotel waktu itu. Tapi, Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

Telepon Yunho berdering. Ternyata bibinya menelpon.

"Nde, imo". Jawab Yunho.

" _Ibumu sangat marah"._ Ucap seorang yeoja diseberang line telpon.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan singkat.

" _Anak semata wayangnya mengacaukan acara kencan buta. Itu mempermalukan keluarga kita"._ Bibi Yunho terlihat geram saat menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yunho.

"Itu sebabnya aku akan berhenti pergi kencan buta mulai sekarang". Ujar Yunho.

" _tapi kau sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Aku dengar dia adalah anak dari teman Ibu Yoochun. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya"._

Jaejoong yang melihat bayangann Yoochun yang sedang bersembunyi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoochun, namun lagi-lagi Yunho menghalanginya.

"Dia yang harusnya minta maaf padaku. Aku benci berurusan dengan seseorang yang mata duitan seperti itu. Mereka yang terburuk". Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong yang tidak sadar kalau Yunho menyindirnya mata duitan, dengan polosnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui pernyataan Yunho.

" _Tapi kau ada cinta satu malam dengan seseorang di hotel kemarin kan?"_ tanya Bibi Yunho.

Yunho mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Saat ia mengingatnya, Yunho lalu menjelaskan kalau namja yang ditemuinya kemarin tidak sabar untuk menikah dengannya.

Sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong, Yunho mengatakan "Dia tidak sabaran menunggu hari pernikahan".

"Aku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ani, kencan buta-ku" jawab Yunho sambil menutup ponselnya agar bibinya tidak mendengarkan suara Jaejoong.

" _Pokoknya kau selalu merusak kencan buta-mu. Jadi, kali ini keluarga kita akan kesana juga"._ Sahut sang bibi. _"Kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya kali ini"._ Lanjutnya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah". Ucap Yunho tegas.

" _Jangan mencoba kabur! Aku sudah siap disini untuk menangkapmu"._ Ancam si bibi.

"Jigeum?" tanya Yunho panik.

" _iya sekarang, jadi batalkan semua jadwalmu malam ini. Kau ikut dengan kami"._

"Kami?" Yunho yang menyadari bahwa bibinya tidak sendirian segera bergegas untuk kabur dari cafe.

Di lain sisi, seusai telepon dimatikan si bibi Yunho dengan wajah takut memandang seseorang yang duduk di samping tempatnya mengemudi, yang tidak lain adalah ibu Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah bersiap pergi dari cafe, tangannya ditarik oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah menanyakan kenapa Yoochun tidak bisa dihubungi. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun, jadi ia pasti tahu bagaimana kabar sahabatnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan dengannya" Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Hentikanlah. Kau ini menyedihkan sekali". Yunho merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menyadari maksud Yunho.

Akhirnya Yunho berbalik dan mengatakan "Semuanya sudah berakhir".

Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Cara Berpisah Secara Manusiawi yang Kedua : Ucapkan Selamat Tinggal melalui Orang Ketiga "

Setelah dirasa Jaejoong akan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan cafe.

Namun, memang Jaejoong yang terlalu polos atau bagaimana, Jaejoong kembali mengejar langkah kaki Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi tentang maksud perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong setengah berlari untuk mengejar langkah lebar Yunho.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Berakhir". Jawab Yunho dengan kesal.

Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong yang polos nan lugu. Dia tetap mengikuti Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan seolah Yunho adalah orang yang memutuskannya.

"Yoochun.." belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah memotongnya.

"Aish Jinjja!" kesal Yunho, sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Apa perlu kuejakan untukmu? Sudah jelas, dia itu menghindarimu!" jelas Yunho dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil putihnya.

Jaejoong mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho berharap Yunho mau menjelaskan alasannya lebih lanjut. Yunho tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jaejoong dan bermaksud pergi. Namun saat kakinya menginjakkan pedal gas, mendadak Jaejoong belari menghalangi jalan mobil Yunho. Yunho yang kagey mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Memlihat Yunho yang menghentikan mobilnya, Jaejoong langsung mengambil sisi kanan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho.

"Apa ini! Keluar!" ucap Yunho lantang. Kesabaran Yunho sudah mencapai batas limit.

"Kau belum menjelaskan maksudmu itu, kenapa kau mau kabur?" cerocos Jaejoong dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ash, jinjja. Aku benar-benar akan gila!" Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho frustasi karena ulahnya.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kau memiliki waktu 3 detik untuk keluar dari mobil ini" ucap Yunho frustasi. "Hana".

"Karena aku tidak mengijinkan Yoochun keluar dari hotel? Cuma karena itu dia mau putus" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak". Jawab Yunho cepat. "Dul".

"Apa ada namja lain?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Namja lain punya standart type yang lebih tinggi darimu". Jawab Yunho setengah berteriak. "Set".

Setelah mendengar itu, Jaejoong diam mencerna semua jawaban yang diberikan Yunho.

"Apa dia.. sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sedih.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung tertawa masam. Frustasi karena Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan semua keadaan yang sudah jelas ini?' Tanya Yunho nyalang. "Dia kabur karena tidak mau menikah denganmu!" lanjut Yunho frontal.

"Hah" Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran langsung turun dari mobil. Tanpa disadarinya, bibi Yunho sudah berada di seberang jalan dan melihat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan wajah penuh airmata, Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa Yoochun melarikan diri gara-gara tidak mau menikah dengannya.

"Keluar!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jaejoong melepaskan tarikan Yunho dengan kuat "Itu kan Cuma menurutmu saja. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho menarik dalam nafasnya mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya. Butuh kesabaran yang tinggi untuk menghadapi Jaejoong.

Di seberang jalan, bibi Yunho sudah berusaha keluar untuk mendekati Yunho, namun ibu Yunho menhentikannya dan mengatakan kalau mungkin Yunho sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, jadi tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Aku tidak pernah mengasihani dia sebelumnya. Tapi, seorang pria tidak akan kabur kalau dia setia pada kekasihnya!" ucap Yunho sebal.

"Mworagoyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Geure. Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan sangat lambat agar kau bisa mengerti". Ucap Yunho dengan peelahan. "Sama dengan seperti kau yang menginginkan uangnya, dia juga Cuma ingin wajah manismu dan tubuhmu saja. Mengerti?" sambungnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penjelasan Yunho merasa sangat tersakiti. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya.

Changmin tiba-tiba datang membawa segelas jus jeruk pesanan Yunho tadi. Dan tanpa peringatan, Jaejoong yang memang sangat marah langsung mengambil gelas jus jeruk itu dan menyiramkannya tepat ke arah wajah Yunho.

Changmin kaget melihat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan bibi dan ibu Yunho yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perdebatan Yunho juga kaget dengar kejadian yang sangat cepat itu.

"Beraninya kau bilang kalau perasaanku padanya hanya untuk uang!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Kau".

"Itu bukan karena uang". Jaeoong mulai menangis lagi. Changmin yang melihatnya jadi tercengang. "Aku.. tulus mencintainya".

Yunho jadi merasa tidak enak saat melihat ketulusan di mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan berlinang airmata.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage Not Dating** **Part 3  
**

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **** Happy Reading ****

Setelah insiden penyiraman jus jeruk, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yunho. Jangan lupakan air matanya kembali mengalir dengan derasnya karena perkataan Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

Sedangkan Changmin yang melihat insiden tersebut hanya tersenyum getir melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajah Yunho yang terkena siraman jus jeruk.

Di seberang jalan, Ibu Yunho beserta sang bibi hanya berdecak sebal karena lagi-lagi Yunho mendapatkan siraman.

"Dia disiram lagi. Disiram lagi eonnie". Bibi Yunho berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan kasar keponakannya.

Ibu Yunho hanya diam sambil memandang Jaejoong yang pergi menjauh.

"Ah, mereka menyebut pernikahan, ketulusan. Apakah dia namja cantik yang selalu pergi dengan Yunho ke hotel? Seseorang yang ingin menikah dengannya?" Tanya Bibi Yunho penasaran.

Yunho kembali ke rumah sakit miliknya. Setelah sampai di ruang kerjanya, dia mencoba mencari kemeja baru untuk mengganti kemejanya yang basah kuyup. Saat ingin membuka kemejanya, dia merasa ada yang sedang mengintip dirinya berganti pakaian. Karena merasa kesal, dia melemparkan gulungan handuk yang ada di meja kerjanya ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan ternyata Yoochunlah pelakunya.

"Keluarlah!" ucap Yunho dingin.

Yoochun yang tidak mau mendengarkan perintah Yunho, malah memasang wajah aegyo yang benar-benar gagal dan Yunho yang makin kesal dengan tingkah Yoochun mencoba melemparkan asbak ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang kali ini merasa takut dengan sikap Yunho akhirnya pergi menghindar.

"Aku benar-benar seperti sampah" Gumam Yunho.

Di lain tempat, Jaejoong masih berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya. Masih memikirkan semua ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan Yunho. Saat mengingat kata-kata tajam Yunho, air matanya kembali turun.

Jaejoong berhenti sambil mengusap air matanya, lalu membuka ponselnya dan mencoba mengirim pesan singkat ke Yoochun.

" **Temanmu bilang sesuatu yang aneh. Yoochun~ah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yunho? Apa maksudnya itu? Itu tidak benar kan?"** setelah mengirim pesan itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

Saat Jaejoong akan melangkah pergi, ada seorang wanita yang memakai hanbok turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya, dan ternyata wanita itu adalah ibu Yunho.

"Permisi" ucap ibu Yunho, Jaejoong hanya melihat wanita yang ada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Anakku pasti memberimu waktu yang sulit". Kata wanita itu saat melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Jaejoong masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita itu.

"Kau yang ke hotel bersamanya kan?" si wanita berpakaian hanbok itu menjelaskan.

"Jadi anda, Ibunya?" Jaejoong memberi hormat sambil mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menemuimu seperti ini", lanjut Jaejoong.

"Hanya begini cara kita bertemu. Dia sedang kabur kan sekarang? Kau pasti ingin menikah dengannya? Datanglah ke rumah kami besok malam". Ucap Ibu Yunho panjang lebar. "Tidak usah khawatir tentangnya. Aku yang mengundangmu".

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar undangan wanita yang dianggapnya adalah Ibu Yoochun.

Kembali ke rumah sakit, Yoochun sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tunggu sambil mengetikkan kalimat _**"Awal yang baru"**_ di SNS miliknya. Saking asyiknya memainkan smartphone, dia tidak sadar kalau Yunho berjalan mendekatinya.

Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Yunho memukulkan map data pasien yang lumayan tebal ke kepala Yoochun. Yoochun yang kaget langsung menyemburkan sumpah serapahnya pada seseorang yang sudah berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Saat tahu bahwa Yunho lah pelakunya, Yoochun langsung memasang senyum mautnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Yoochun polos.

"Lain kali kau harus bersihkan sendiri kekacauan yang kau lakukan! Arrasseo!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Mianhae". Jawab Yoochun santai. Yunho menjawabnya dengan melempar map dengan keras ke meja depan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan setangguh itu". Kata Yoochun sambil mengambil kacamatanya yang terlempar ke bawah karena lemparan map Yunho tadi.

"Bagimu dia seperti apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja seorang namja uke lah!" Jawab Yoochun sambil memainkan smartphonenya lagi. "Awalnya dia terlihat berbeda. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, dia tidak berbeda dengan gadis atau namja lain yang kukencani." Imbuhnya kesal.

"Tapi, kelihatannya dia tulus". Sahut Yunho.

"Tulus? Itu berlebihan". Yoochun mencibir kata-kata Yunho yang terkesan membela Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, gomawo". Yoochun tidak lupa berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya itu karena telah menolongnya dari kejaran Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kali. "Terima kasih. Karena dirimu aku bisa punya awal yang baru lagi". Lanjutnya senang.

Yunho yang merasa jengkel dengan sifat Yoochun kembali terpancing emosi. Diambilnya map dan segera memukulkannya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun hanya mengaduh kecil saat map tebal itu menghantam bahunya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sosok yeoja cantik *ish* berbody seksi *huuuh* mendekat ke arah Yoochun dan Yunho. Yoochun yang memang pada dasarnya playboy, terlihat melongo saat melihat makhluk yang dianggapnya sempurnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang yeoja itu biasa saja.

"Ya, siapa yeoja cantik itu? Ini takdirku". Ucap Yoochun asal.

"Dia cantik?" tanya Yunho malas.

"Aku benci gereja, tapi aku percaya pada Tuhan". Jawab Yoochun asal. "Uaah, dia mahakarya Tuhan".

"Dia mahakarya~ku". Ucap Yunho datar.

"Temukan aku dengannya". Pinta Yoochun.

"Kau mengenalnya". Kata Yunho.

"Aku kenal dengannya?"

Yoochun mencoba mengingat kembali yeoja yang saat ini sudah ada di depannya lagi.

"Kau sudah ganti bajunya?" Tanya Yunho ke yeoja itu.

"Tidak banyak benda yang mau dilepas". Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Yunho.

Yoochun yang melihatnya makin membuka mulutnya lebar. Jangan lupakan wajah bodohnya saat melihat percakapan dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Mari kita masuk". Ajak Yunho kepada sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah salah satu pasiennya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoochun. Tidak lupa memukulkan map lagi ke kepala Yoochun agar sahabatnya itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mwoya? Bukankah itu Ahra!" gumam Yoochun saat melihat Yunho dan yeoja itu menjauh darinya. "Mereka masih berpacaran?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ahra terlihat membuka setengah bajunya dan memperlihatkan payudaranya ke arah Yunho.

"Karena sel-sel induk akan meningkatkan sel-sel lemak. Jadi, ini lebih baik daripada injeksi lemak autologus". Yunho mengatakan analisisnya saat melihat payudara Ahra. Yunho yang memang seorang ahli bedah plastik memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa tidak perlu diperbaiki lagi?" tanya Ahra.

"Tidak kalau kau sudah puas". Jawab Yunho sambil menuliskan hasil analisisnya ke map yang dibwanya tadi.

"Aku tidak suka ukurannya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Sebagai seorang pria?". Jawab Ahra setengah merajuk,

"Payudara besar tidak trendi lagi sekarang". Jawab Yunho asal. "Ukuran itu sudah proposional dengan tubuhmu. Itu adalah mahakarya".

"Keterampilan bedahmu sangat bagus. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak punya peralatan _cell-count._ Datanglah ke rumah sakitku". Ucap Ahra sedikit antusias. Berharap Yunho mau pindah ke rumah sakitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak operasi saja di rumah sakitmu sendiri?" jawab Yunho malas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengoperasi diriku sendiri. Lagipula, kau kan ahli bedah terbaik nomor dua yang ku tahu".

"Ada ribuan dokter yang lebih hebat dariku. Aku juga yakin banyak dokter yang hebat di rumah sakitmu".

"Kau juga menyuruhku mencari pria yang lebih baik darimu". Kata Ahra sebal. "3 Tahun yang lalu".

"Aku bilang begitu?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin itu diucapkan oleh namja lain". Jawab Ahra sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Yunho.

Di sebuah bar, Jaejoong terlihat masih gigih menelpon Yoochun. Meskipun panggilan teleponnya selalu dialihkan ke voicemail.

"Kau.. Apa kau benar-benar akan seperti ini?" ucapnya setengah mabuk. "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku bisa kembali padamu, melalui Ibumu". Lanjutnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jaejoong yang memang sangat jago meminum alkohol, meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja cassanova yang tak lain adalah Yoochun menghentokannya._

" _Kau akan mabuk nanti". Ucap Yoochun._

" _Itulah gunanya minuman keras". Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka, Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Setelah meneguk habis minumannya. Jaejoong berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun karena dirinya yang saat ini sudah setengah mabuk, jadi tidak bisa mengontrol badannya saat hendak berdiri. Tubuhnya oleng dan akan terjatuh. Untung saja Yoochun segera memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong._

" _Aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku. Tapi kau tidak membantu". Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoochun langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong. Tak ada penolakan, Jaejoong malah menyambut ciuman Yoochun dengan senang hati._

 _Saat jam makan siang, Yoochun menemani Jaejoong makan. Jaejoong terlihat makan dengan lahap, sampai pipinya menggembung._

" _Enak ya?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat kekasihnya makan dengan sangat lahap. "Aku benci seseorang yang makan seperti burung. Aku suka cara makanmu. Gajah~ku". Lanjut Yoochun._

" _Kau juga makanlah sampai kenyang"._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jaejoong teringat akan kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Yoochun, airmatanya mengalir saat mengingatnya. Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya saat melihat Junsu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau harus membelikan hadiah untuk Ibu~nya". Junsu memberi saran Jaejoong kalau akan mengunjungi Ibu Yoochun.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau kan ingin menikah, orang tualah yang paling penting". Tutur Junsu serius. "Jika orang tuanya membuat keputusan, dia pasti akan mematuhinya". Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pernikahan seperti itu".

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Junsu.

"Tidak". Jawab Jaejoong mantab.

'Apa kau yakin?" tanya Junsu sekali lagi.

"Ya". Ucapnya mantab. "Aku tidak butuh namja brengsek seperti dia".

Namun apa yang kini terjadi, kaki Jaejoong malah membawanya menuju ke arah rumah Yoochun. Setibanya di depan gerbang, ia mengintip ke arah dalam rumah. Jaejoong masih ragu, masuk atau tidak. Ia sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan rumah Yoochun.

Ia berfikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Yoochun sudah berakhir, namun ia juga tidak ingin menolak undangan ahjumma yang dianggapnya Ibu Yoochun.

Saat Jaejoong tengah sibuk mondar-mandir, sebuah mobil menepi. Dan seorang yeoja paruh baya bingung melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya ahjumma itu ke Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau mondar-mandir di depan rumahku?"

"Aku diundang kemari". Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Diundang? Oleh siapa?" tanya ahjumma penasaran.

"Yoochun eomma". Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu". Sahut ahjumma yang ternyata adalah Ibu Yoochun.

"Aniyo, bukan ahjumma. Tapi, Ibu Yoochun. Beliau yang mengundangku kemari". Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan kepada sang ahjumma.

"Aku ini ibunya Park Yoochun, aku tidak pernah mengundangmu". Jawab ibu Yoochun kesal.

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti tidak jauh dari depan rumah Yoochun. Yunho yang awalnya memang berencana untuk menemui ibu Yoochun jadi ikut melihat aksi Jaejoong saat berdebat dengan Ibu Yoochun. Yunho pun mencibir Jaejoong yang benar-benar keras kepala.

Ms. Park keluar dari mobilnya dengan raut kesal.

"Apa kau orangnya?" Tanya Ms. Park menyelidik.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia kan sudah sopan putus denganmu, tapi kenapa kau terus menempel padanya? Kau ini mau menyiksa Yoochun?" Sindir Ms. Park.

"Apa? Ah..." sebelum Jaejoong menjelaskan sesuatu. Ibu Yoochun sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau pasti menguntitnya! Kau tahu kan itu kejahatan?"

"Apa? Siapa yang menguntit?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia bingung mengapa ibu Yoochun menuduhnya seperti itu. "aku diundang kesini. Lalu aku dan Yoochun..." ucapan Jaejoong kembali dipotong oleh Ms. Park.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau mendapatkan Yoochun dengan cara tidur bersamanya saat mabuk kan?" sembur Ms. Park,

"Apa? Apa itu yang dikatakan Yoochun?" Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa Ms. Park akan mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya.

"Aku dengar kau itu sangat rakus. Termasuk caramu makan". Sambung Ms, Park.

"Apa Park Yoochun juga yang mengatakan semua itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku juga dengar, kau membuat pesta besar untuknya di kamar hotel, dan ada cake juga? Kau tahu, betapa terkejutnya anakku yang malang itu?"

"Si brengsek itu yang bilang begitu?" kali ini Jaejoong manaikkan sedikit suaranya. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar sindiran dari ibu Yoochun.

"Brengsek?" Ms. Park yang tidak suka mendengar ada seseorang yang meyebut putranya brengsek, akhirnya menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membuat cake yang dibawa Jaejoong terjatuh.

Yunho sedari tadi hanya melihat Ms. Park dan Jaejoong yang berdebat dari dalam mobilnya. Sesekali Yunho mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ck. Dia sudah berbaik hati padamu, agar kau bisa menyelamatkan muka~mu. Sudah saatnya kau menyerah". Ms. Park mencoba menasehati Jaejoong. "beraninya kau datang ke rumahku dengan tidak sopan seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak sopan? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang menghindari seseorang yang dia kencani selama 1 tahun?" tanya Jaejoong marah. "Dia bersembunyi di balik temannya dan Ibunya. Apa itu sopan?".

"Kenapa, Kau.."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Apa yang si brengsek itu mau. Tapi, aku ingin mendengarkannya sendiri dari si brengsek itu. Jadi, tolong katakan padanya, ucapkan selamat tinggalnya sendiri. Suruh dia bertindak manusiawi, setidaknya untuk hari terakhir kami". Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Setelah mengucapkan semuanya, jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Ms. Park. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Yunho yang sudah berdiri disamping mobil putihnya. Yunho hanya diam memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Mungkin yunho sedang mengasihani Jaejoong.

Ms. Park yang menyadari ada Yunho disana, segera menghampirinya, dan menanyakan alasan Yunho menemuinya. Yunho juga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ibu Yoochun dan meminta maaf soal kencan buta yang gagal kemarin.

Keluarga Yunho nampak sedang duduk diam di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong. Wajah mereka nampak kesal karena sudah menunggu sangat lama. Bibi Yunho sudah mengeluh kalau ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Eomma, aku sudah sangat lapar". Ucap bibi Yunho yang bernama Jihye itu kepada nenek Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar". Nenek Yunho memarahi anak perempuannya itu.

"Apa kita telepon Yunho saja?" Tanya Jihye pada Ibu Yunho.

"Jangan, tidak perlu". Jawab Ms. Jung datar.

"Baiklah". Jawab Jihye tak semangat.

"Aku mau ke kantorku dulu. Ada berkas penting yang harus aku ambil". Kini giliran Mr. Jung yang bicara.

"Lalu kau tidak akan kembali legi kesini". Tanya halmonie Jung.

"Maafkan aku". Mr. Jung langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku keluar". Ucapnya pada Ms. Jung.

Meskipun begitu, Ms. Jung tetap mengikuti sang suami dan mengantarkannya keluar.

"Yunho saja belum pulang selama 3 tahun. Apalagi kekasihnya yang mau kesini". Cibir halmonie Jung. Ia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya saat ibu Yunho sudah tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Eonnie sudah mengundangnya kemari. Dia pasti akan datang". Jihye mencoba menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Ah, aku akan mati kelaparan". Keluh halmonie Jung sambil mengambil beberapa lauk yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh.

Di luar ms. Jung sedang mengantar Mr. Jung pergi. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Mr. Jung menjauh, ms. Jung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seorang agen real estade.

Ibu Jaejoong, Nam Sonhee sedang menggoreng ayam goreng untuk disediakan kepada para pelanggan. Sedangan Ayah Jaejoong, Kim Junwoo sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah papan kecil yang dibawanya.

" _ **Dimana Jaejoong?"**_ itulah kalimat yang ditulis Mr. Kim di sebuah papan kecil dan diperlihatkannya ke sang istri.

Ms. Kim tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya langsung, melainkan dirinya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat yang ditujukan ke ponsel Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan Ms. Kim. _**"Entahlah"**_ isi pesan Ms. Kim.

Mr. Kim lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada papan kecilnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Ms. Kim.

" _ **Kapan dia datang?"**_

Ms. Kim kembali menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan cara mengirim pesan singkat. _**"Entahlah"**_

" _ **Tanyakan kepadanya".**_ Tulis Mr. Kim di papan kecil miliknya.

" _ **Kau saja".**_ Jawab Ms. Kim lewat pesan singkatnya.

Sebelum Mr. Kim kembali menuliskan kalimat balasan kepada istrinya, Jaejoong datang menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sedang perang dingin.

"Kalian mulai lagi ya?" tanya Jaejoong kepada ayahnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Kalian berdua kan disini, berada di tempat yang sama. Kenapa harus begini segala? Menulis pertanyaan di papan, membalas lewat pesan singkat. Aigoo". Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa, Jaejoong malah menceramahi orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?" Tanya sang Appa penasaran.

"Hanya ingin saja, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong santai.

Ms. Kim yang melihat sang anak datang, ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau akan membawa si Bos restoran itu kemari? Kau bilang kau akan menikah?" Tanya ibu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas dalam saat eommanya membahas hubungannya dengan Yoochun.

"Kenapa? Keluarganya tidak suka karena kita menjual minuman keras?" tanya Ms. Kim karena sang anak tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukan seperti itu". Jawab Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku juga tidak mau punya menantu penjual bir. Suruh Appamu menutup tempat sialan ini". Ms. Kim tampaknya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Bisnis adalah bisnis. Jadi beritahu Eommamu tidak usah ribut kalau mau buka restoran. Lagian dia Cuma tahu memasak potongan daging babi saja". Sela Mr. Kim kepada Jaejoong. Mr. Kim sepertinya masih tidak mau berbicara langsung dengan Ms. Kim.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perdebatan antara Appa dan Eommanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi agar membuat keduanya bisa akur.

"Aku selalu menggoreng ayam seumur hidupku untuk suami yang serakah, dan aku bahkan belum pernah ke restoran steak. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mencoba potongan daging babi saja. Beritahu kepada Appamu itu sebabnya". Cerocos ms. Kim saat membela dirinya karena ejekan sang suami tadi.

Jaejoong yang makin kesal dengan kedua orangtuanya menjadi kehilangan kendali emosinya. "Hentikan. Saling berhadapanlah kalian kalau sedang bertengkar. Lempar TV atau memecahkan pot bunga saja seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya kalian seperti pasangan yang normal kalau seperti itu". Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Hening, kedua orangtua Jaejoong diam karena kemarahan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga sedang kembali berjuang menetralkan amarahnya. Namun sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk membuat emosinya kembali naik.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah lemari pendingin yang berisi berbotol-botol soju. Diambulnya satu dan diminumnya habis dalam sekali teguk. Appa Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah konyol anaknya langsung berteriak dan menghampiri sang anak.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak mr. Kim.

Namun karena Jaejoong sedang dalam mood yang buruk, teriakan sang Appa tidak digubrisnya. Jaejoong malahan terlihat meninggalkan restoran kecil milik keluarganya.

Yoochun sedang memandangi smartphonenya dengan tenang. Perasaan lega dirasakannya setelah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Maaf.**

 **Berbahagialah ..**

" **Cara berpisah dengan cara manusiawi yang ketiga : Kirim Pesan Teks"**

Yunho baru saja tiba di restoran Yoochun. Dia sedang ada janji dengan Ahra. Namun sebelum menemui Ahra, Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang duduk membelakangi Ahra.

"Hei, ayo kita bicara sebentar". Yoochun yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Yunho.

"Ah, aku sudah dengar dari Ibuku. Kau ke rumahku kan?". Tanya Yoochun.

"Kau harus menemui Jaejoong". Ucap Yunho yang kali ini terlihat serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun.

Ahra yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan Yoochun menjadi semakin penasaran. Siapa Jaejoong yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Kau harus mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya secara langsung". Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat serius sekali?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Tidak biasanya Yunho terlihat sangat serius saat membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. "Tidak usah khawatir, kau tidak akan terganggu lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi kok! Aku sudah berakhir dengannya untuk selamanya kali ini". Yoochun mencoba meyakinkan Yunho kalau masalahnya dengan Jaejoong saat ini sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Yoochun. Namun, suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu restoran. Dan ternyata Jaejoong yang datang. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Yunho pun juga memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Yoochun yang terlihat sangat terkejut kerena kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Kau kali ini kesini mau menemuiku kan?" tanya Changmin saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. "Kau kesini tidak untuk mencari Bos Yoochun lagi kan?" sambungnya penasaran.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, melainkan mengambil botol bir yang tadi sedang dibawa Changmin. Lalu Jaejoong membukanya dan meminumnya. Lagi-lagi dengan sekali tegukan langsung habis. Changmin yang melihatnya jadi khawatir dengan tenggorokan Jaejoong. Yoochun, Yunho, dan Ahra pun melihat Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah menghabiskan sebotol bir, Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun yang dipandangi Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yoochun dengan membawa botol bir yang diminumnya tadi. Yoochun yang meihat Jaejoong menhampirinya langsung berdiri dan berniat untuk melarikan diri.

"Jaejoong~ah". Ucap Yoochun pelan. "Tunggu sebentar". Lanjutnya dan segera berjalan cepat untuk menghindari Jaejoong.

"Ini semakin menarik". Ucap Changmin dengan menampilkan smirk evilnya.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **makasih juga buat yang udah review.. follow juga..**

 **Gamsahamnida *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage Not Dating** **Part 4  
**

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **** Happy Reading ****

 **"Cara Berpisah Secara Manusiawi yang Pertama : Menghilang "**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Yoochun. Keadaan restoran yang lumayan ramai menghambat laju Yoochun. Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk akhirnya sampai juga dihadapan Yoochun yang sekarang sudah terpojok. Yoochun diam terpaku di depan meja kasir dengan Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu". Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya. Tangannya membelai puncak kepala Yoochun. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku?" Tanya Jaejoong imut.

"Jaejoong~ah, apa kau tidak membaca pesan singkatku?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mencoba mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Pesan singkat? Ahh. Hahahahaha. Iya". Ucap Jaejoong riang sambil merogoh saku celananya guna untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Yoochun ikut tersenyum riang saat melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak marah kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Maaf, Berbahagialah". Ucap Jaejoong lantang hingga membuat Yunho dan Ahra hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Terima kasih karena Kau menjadi pahlawanku dulu, kau minta maaf karena telah terjadi sesuatu padaku sekarang. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak ingin aku kembali pada pecundang sepertimu". Lanjut Jaejoong setengh berteriak. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam restoran sekarang sedang menatap ke arah Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku sangat tahu maksudmu itu". Ucap Jaejoong mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho sedang memandangnya mencoba untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi Yunho hanya diam dan tidak mengindahkan Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang mulai kesal, menodongkan botol birnya ke dada bidang Yoochun. Yoochun yang diperlakukan seperti itu jadi kaget.

"Kau mau membodohiku dengan pesan singkat itu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tetap menyodorkan botol birnya di dada Yoochun.

"Ok. Sebentar, tolong lepaskan botol ini". Sahut Yoochun khawatir. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku sangat terluka sekarang, padahal aku sudah memimpikan masa depan bersamamu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengakhiri ini hanya dengan satu pesan singkat?" jaejoong meninggikan suaranya saat mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang pada Yoochun. Emosi sudah menyelimuti pikirannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak secara cepat untuk memukul kepala Yoochun. Yoochun yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok dan melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkena pukulan botol bir yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong dapat memukul kepala Yoochun, Yunho dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menghalangi Jaejoong agar tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho sedang berusaha mencegah Jaejoong langsung mencoba melarikan diri ke ruang yang berada di bawah restoran.

"Apa ini kantor polisi. Aku sedang diserang oleh penguntit. Tolong selamatkan aku. Aku akan mati". Ucap Yoochun saat menelpon kantor polisi.

Setelah itu, Yoochun kembali mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau lagi?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya adalah Yunho.

"Aku sedang membantumu. Kau harusnya bersyukur". Jawab Yunho tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Kau takut aku akan menjadi lebih menyedihkan lagi? Aku tahu betapa menyedihkannya aku sekarang. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana lagi?aku tidak bisa mengakhiri ini dengan tenang dengan cara manusiawi seperti kalian. Aku perlu bicara dengannya walau aku akan terlihat menyedihkan! Aku hanya perlu kejelasan sekarang" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Airmatanya akhirnya tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong miris. "Keluarlah". Kata Yunho pelan.

Bukannya keluar, Jaejoong malah menuju ruang bawah restoran. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Yoochun. Yunho yang melihatnya akhirnya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Yoochun berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke restorannya, dia berfikir Jaejoong sudah pergi. Namun, belum sempat dia menaiki tangga, dia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Yoochun akhirnya masuk ke dalam toilet yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Yoochun.

"Ya.. Park Yoochun". Seru Jaejoong lantang sambul menggedor pintu toilet. "Keluar kau!" teriak Jaejoong.

Yoochun merasa terintimidasi kali ini. Dia meringkuk di dalam toilet. Berharap polisi segera datang.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkanku lagi, katakan langsung padaku. Setelah itu, baru aku akan pergi, brengsek!".

"Kumohon, pergilah". Sahut Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong agar menjauh dari tempat persembunyian Yoochun.

Naas bagi Yunho, dirinya malah terkena pukulan botol bir yang dibawa Jaejoong. Hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ahra, Changmin, dan semua pegawai restoran yang menyusul ke ruang bawah restoran sangat terkejut saat melihat Yunho yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya. Memangnya sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan wajahku langsung? Aku akan mencoba mengerti kalau aku melihatmu langsung. Kenapa dan bagaimana semua ini bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku pikir aku akan bisa mengerti, kalau aku melihat matamu". Ucap Jaejoong dengan bercucuran airmata. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya diam membisu.

"Kita berdua saling jatuh cinta. Tapi, kau ingin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini?" ucap Jaejoong memelas.

Yoochun yang semakin gemetar takut, kembali mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi kantor polisi. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya mencoba untuk membuka pintu toilet. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Yoochun yang kaget akhirnya terjengkang kebelekang. Semua pegawai Yoochun berteriak histeris. Takut apabila Jaejoong melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh kepada Yoochun.

Jaejoong menatap ke dalam manik mata Yoochun. Mencoba mencari kejujuran dalam mata pria yang dicintainya. Jaejoong melepaskan botol bir dari genggamannya.

"Ya, sekarang aku mengerti karena aku sudah melihat wajahmu. Cuma aku yang jatuh cinta. Semuanya hanya aku yang rasakan". Ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _ **Kantor Polisi**_

Yunho terlihat duduk di depan meja polisi yang sedang bertugas malam itu. Wajah Yunho terlihat sangat pucat. Yunho berusaha untuk bernafas dengan menggunakan mulutnya, karena kedua lubang hidungnya terdapat tissue guna menyumbat darah yang keluar akibat pukulan Jaejoong tadi.

Di sisi kanannya ada Jaejoong yang sedang diintrogasi oleh petugas polisi. Jaejoong terlihat mengantuk karena efek minuman keras yang tadi diminumnya.

"Tuan.. tolong bangunlah!" ucap petugas polisi sambil memukul meja agar Jaejoong terbangun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya pak polisi saat melihat mata Jaejoong terbuka.

"Aku hanya merindukannya". Jawab Jaejoong santai. "Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin melihat dia. Dan menyentuhnya". Imbuhnya sambil memeragakan bagaimana dia melihat Yoochun dan menyentuhnya. Efek mabuk Jaejoong masih belum hilang.

"Itulah yang dilakukan pasangan. Cinta sejati!" ucap Jaejoong semangat.

"Baiklah." Terdengar suara lantang. Jaejoong, Yunho, dan petugas polisi melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Kau tahu kenapa banyak orang mengalamai depresi?" sahut ahjussi mabuk yang sedang berada di dalam kantor polisi. "Karena mereka kekurangan sentuhan orang lain".

"Dia bilang tidak begitu. Jika kau terus seperti ini, ini termasuk kejahatan". Ucap pak polisi kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia tidak menginginkanku. Aku pikir, aku bisa mengubah dirinya. Aku mau berusaha mengubahnya. Lalu selanjutnya, aku ingin berakhir dengan cara baik-baik". Jawab Jaejoong dengan memelas.

"Benar. Orang Korea punya sifat kemauan yang kuat". Lagi-lagi ahjussi pemabuk kembali menyahut perkataan Jaejoong. Semuanya kini melihat ke arah ahjussi pemabuk.

"Ahjussi. Bisakah kau diam". Teriak petugas polisi yang sedang menginterogasi Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi itu kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran kepada pak polisi.

"Dia menganiaya rekan wanitanya saat makan malam kantor karena wanita itu terus menolaknya". Jawab pak polisi. "Saat dia menawarkan alkohol". Lanjutnya.

"Aku suka rekan kerjaku itu. Aku rasa dia sangat imut. Memangnya salah menepuk punggungnya?" teriak ahjussi pemabuk membela dirinya. "Jangan terkesima begitu. Tapi, mereka menyebutnya itu sebagai penyerangan dan penguntitan. Padahal aku tidak bersalah. Mereka semua seperti itu". Sambungnya.

"Oh begitu". Gumam Jaejoong setelah mendengar penjelasan sang ahjussi pemabuk. "Aku menguntitnya. Aku adalah stalker". Jaejoong menangis histeris saat menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah stalker Yoochun.

Yunho dan semua orang yang berada di dalam kantor polisi melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menangis. Sang petugas polisi semakin frustasi dibuatnya

"Ah, mumpung aku ada disini. Bisakan kau cari orang yang hilang?" tanya Jaejoong kepada pak polisi setelah dia berhenti menangis.

"Apa?" tanya pak polisi bingung.

"Wanita itu mengundangku ke rumahnya. Tapi, ternyata dia bukan ibunya. Dia mengundangku ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata dia tidak mengundangku. Kenapa wanita berpenampilan baik itu melakukan hal ini padaku? Kau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong panjang lebar kepada pak polisi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya polisi itu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan?" Yunho yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sangat aneh. Siapa dia? Aku harus bertemu dengannya". Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho terlihat sedang berendam air panas di dalam bathup miliknya ditemani dengan segelas wine. Yunho mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, mencoba bersantai sejenak. Namun, pikirannya malah teralihkan ke Jaejoong. Yunho memikirkan raut muka Jaejoong saat mengatakan kalau dia tulus mencintai Yoochun.

"Bodoh sekali dia. Aku terus memikirkannya. Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Ini adalah kejahatannya yang pertama. Apa dia akan dihukum?" tanya Yunho pada pak polisi._

" _Dia akan langsung dibawa ke pengadilan". Jawab pak polisi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di map miliknya._

" _Bagaimana kalau bayar denda saja, tidak usah ke pengadilan". Yunho mencoba untuk bernegoisasi dengan pak polisi._

" _Kenapa? Bukankah dia yang menyerangmu?" tanya Pak polisi penasaran._

" _Ah ini". Yunho melepas tissue yang ada di dalam lubang hidungnya. "Aku yang memukul diriku sendiri". Ucapnya asal._

" _Tapi, ibunya korban, ingin dia dihukum berat'. Jawab pak polisi final._

"Apa sidang dilakukan hari ini?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yunho kembali menyantaikan dirinya daam balutan air hangat. Diminumnya wine merahnya. Namun, kesenangannya terganggu saat terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar mandi.

Seorang ahjussi dan dua ahjumma terlihat memasuki apartemen mewah Yunho.

"Lihatlah!" sang ahjussi yang ternyata adalah seorang agen properti.

"Omoo. Bagus sekali". puji sang ahjumma.

"Hei". Teriak Yunho saat melihat orang-orang asing yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Yunho masih mengenakan bathrobenya.

"Oh, Kau ada disini? Aku tidak tahu" tanya ahjussi agen properti.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" teriak Yunho marah.

"Aku Cuma melihat-lihat". Jawab ahjussi.

"Lihat?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau kan mendaftarkan ke agen kami kalau apartement ini mau disewa". Sang ahjussi menjelaskan dengan ramah.

"Di sewa? Kau pasti salah?" jawab Yunho sebal.

"Kau bilang butuh penyewa baru secepatnya". Ucap sang ahjussi. "Kau bilang aku bisa datang kapan saja karena ini sangat mendesak". Lanjutnya.

"Silahkan lihat-lihat". Ucap sanhjussi kepad dua ahjumma yang sepertinya akan menyewa apartement Yunho.

Yunho mengerang frustasi. "Aish. Sekarang giliran pemilik rumah ini yang memberikanku masalah". Erangnya frustasi.

"Sangat rapi disini, dan lantainya juga bagus". Ucap ahjumma.

"Aku juga suka tirai ini". Ucap ahjumma yang satu lagi.

"Aku yang merenovasinya sendiri". Ucap Yunho mencoba untuk sabar.

"permisi, ini pasti ada salah paham". Ucap Yunho kepada ahjussi. "Aku tidak mendaftarkan apartement ini ke agenmu untuk disewa. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?". Jelas Yunho.

"Kami akan melihat-lihat rumah ini dengan cepat". Ucap sang ahjussi ramah.

"Rumah ini sangat modern". Teriak sang ahjumma.

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang?" tanya Yunho kepada sang ahjumma.

"Pergilah sekarang!" teriak Yunho marah sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

Yunho sedang duduk di sebuah ruang VIP restoran dengan seorang yeoa paruh baya.

"Aku ingin menyewa apartement itu". Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Ibu Yunho.

"Kau saja menyelesaikan masalahmu lewat agen real estade". Sahut Yunho kepada Ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu sangat efektif". Ucap sang Ibu. Ms. Jung mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya dengan anggun. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak duduk denganmu seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan". Lanjutnya.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mari kita lakukan ini setiap hari kalau kau sudah pindah ke rumah kita". Sepertinya Ms. Jung ingin Yunho kembali tinggal di rumah bersamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pindah dari tempat itu". Jawab Yunho final.

"Kau ingin rumah atas namaku, tapi tidak ingin tinggal denganku. Kau tak tahu malu". Tanya Ms. Jung santai.

"Aku akan menandatangani kontrak dan memberimu depositnya. Atau kau akan menjualnya padaku?" sahut Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat suka dengan tempat itu. Tidak banyak kenangan indah disana. Hidup sendirian itu terlihat menyedihkan bagi orang lain".

"Kau terus saja hidup dengan khawatir tentang orang lain. Khawatirkan diri eomonim sendiri". Ucap Yunho datar.

Ms. Jung langsung mengeras mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Bawalah namja cantik yang kuundang itu ke rumah". Ucap Ms. Jung.

"Siapa yang kau undang?" tanya Yunho. Yunho kembali teringat akan ucapan Jaejoong saat di kantor polisi yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengundangnya kerumahnya.

"Jadi, kau mengundangnya?" tanya Yunho kembali.

"Mereka akan menandatangani kontrak sewanya jam 6 nanti. Bawa namja itu atau kau pindah dari tempat itu". Ancam Ms. Jung.

Yunho yang mendengar ancaman Ms. Jung hanya terdiam. Setelah Ms. Jung pergi meninggalkannya, Yunho langsung berlari keluar.

"Anda membenarkan andalah yang membuat keributan di kantor pemerintah? Denda 50.000 won". Seorang hakim terlihat sedang bertugas.

"80.000 won karena memeras. 70.000 won karena pemungutan pajak". Sang hakim mengetok palunya tanda keputusan sudah dibuatnya.

"Kasus nomor 3292. Terdakwa Kim Jaejoong, silahkan bersaksi". Sang hakim memulai menyidang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang saat itu memakai pakaian serba hitam langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju depan untuk bersaksi.

"Anda melakukan penyiksaan terus- menerus, anda membenarkannya?" Tanya sang hakim.

Jaejoong tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan sang hakim. Semua mata menuju ke arah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Terdakwa". Seru sang hakim mengingatkan Jaejoong.

Yunho saat ini sudah berada di depan gedung pengadilan. Yunho mencoba untuk masuk tapi seorang petugas menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kemana? Periksa dulu baru boleh masuk". Tanya si petugas keamanan.

Yunho kemudian melepaskan jam tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Anda membenarkan kalau anda menguntit?" sang hakim kembali bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku ini penyihir gila. Aku ini sudah gila". Jawab Jaejoong dengan serius, membuat sang hakim menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru". Ucap Yunho kepada petugas keamanan yang sedari tadi mencegahnya masuk.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya sang petugas.

"Aku harus bersaksi". Jawab Yunho.

"Memangnya apa hubungan kalian?" petugas keamanan kembali bertanya. Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku adalah tunangannya". Jawab Yunho cepat tanpa sempat berfikir.

Kembali di ruang sidang. Jaejoong terlihat sedang menjalaskan kepada sang hakim apa yang dia katakan kepada si brengsek Yoochun.

"Mari kita menikah". Ucap Jaejoong lantang.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang sidang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yunho. Semua mata melihat ke arah Yunho. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri namun dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Dia si brengsek yang kau maksud?" tanya seorang terdakwa yang juga sedang menunggu giliran sidangnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tunggu, bisa aku bersaksi?" tanya Yunho kepada hakim yang bertugas.

"Aku keberatan, Yang mulia" ucap Jaejoong keras.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya sang hakim kepada Yunho.

"Aku berteman dengan si penggugat". Jawab Yunho jujur. "Aku tahu cerita yang sebenarnya". Lanjutnya.

"Ya, dia memang menguntit pria itu. Tapi, korban seharusnya menolak dengan tegas Dakwaan kalau dia melakukan kejahatan penguntit. Pria, tidak akan pernah mengatakan tidak. Si pria itu hanya menghindarinya saja" yunho mencoba menjelaskan kepada sang hakim.

"mereka berkencan dan kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja. Bukankah wajar kalau dia mencarinya? Dia terus bersembunyidan mengirim 1 pesan singkat kalau hubungan mereka berakhiri. Itu juga tidak jelas".

"Tunjukkan pesan singkat itu kepada yang Mulia". Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menunjukkan bukti pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Yoochun kepadanya.

"Ok. Aku mengerti situasi ini". Ucap sang hakim. "Aku menganggap kalau terdakwa tidak bersalah. Namun karena kau mabuk dan membuat keributan di tempat usahanya, kau bersalah karena masalah itu". Lanjut sang hakim.

"Aku akan memberikan denda sebesar 50.000 won". Sang hakim mengetukkan palunya tanda persidangan Jaejoong sudah berakhir.

Yunho tersenyum lega mendengar keputusan sang hakim.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan selembar uang 50.000 won.

" _Harga yang harus kubayarkan untuk cintaku yang lebih besar dendanya daripada menyebrang sembarangan tapi lebih kecil dari memeras"_. Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan sambil sesekali memikirkan nasib cintanya yang kandas.

" _Cintaku seperti pipis di jalan, semuanya berakhir disitu"._ Batinnya nelangsa. _"Akankah aku bisa mencintai lagi?"_

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti di depannya.

Jaejoong berusaha menghindari Yunho, namun Yunho terus saja menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sebal.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku". Ajak Yunho santai.

"Apa?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan ibuku. Dia menunggumu". Yunho kembali menjelaskan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ahjumma yang mengundangmu itu, sebenarnya adalah Ibuku".

"Apa?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget hanya terdiam terpaku mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan.. kkkk..**

 **fast update..**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage Not Dating Part 05**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

* * *

 **** Happy Reading ****

* * *

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah sibuk memasak di dapur miliknya. Berbagai macam bahan makanan berjejer di meja dapur.

"Memangnya hari ini hari yang istimewa ya?" Tanya halmonie Jung yang baru saja memasuki area dapur.

"Kita mungkin akan kedatangan tamu khusus hari ini". Jawab Ms. Jung sambil melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Mungkin?" tanya halmonie Jung penasaran. "Jadi, mereka pasti datang atau tidak?"

"Jika mereka tidak datang, kita mungkin akan dapat uang banyak". Ucap Ms. Jung santai. "Jika datang, berarti baguslah". Lanjutnya semangat.

"Ah, jadi hari ini adalah hari yang baik". Gumam Halmonie Jung.

Sebuah mobil putih melaju dengan sangat kencang, menyalip beberapa kendaraan yang sedang berlalu-lalang di jalanan padat Seoul.

Yunho yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya Yunho sedang terburu-buru.

" _Aku sedang ada di agen real estade sekarang"_. Ucap seseorang di line telepon seberang.

" _Aku kesini mau menandatangani kepindahan kontrak sewa Ibu-mu. Waktu yang sudah ditetapkan pukul 10.00. Aku disuruh menandatanganinya jika kau terlambat"._ Sambung Jihye, Bibi Yunho.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Jadi tunggu sebentar Bibi". Ucap Yunho sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Sedangkan di rumah keluarga Jung, Ms. Jung sedang memperhatikan jam yang menempel di dinding sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Cap kontraknya pukul 10 tepat". Ucapnya serius.

Jihye yang mendapatkan perintah dari kakak iparnya langsung mengeluarkan stempelnya. Meskipun waktu masih kurang 5 menit.

Yunho akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya kasar. Berlari menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Menarik keluar seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Cepat. Ayo cepat". Ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

"Aku disini". Akhirnya Yunho sampai di dalam rumahnya.

Nenek dan Ayahnya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yunho. Tidak lama kemudian Ms. Jung juga menyapa mereka dengan senyum manisnya.

Yunho memasang senyumnya sambil menarik Jaejoong agar berada di sampinya. Karena sedari tadi dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Yunho.

Senyuman anggota keluarga Jung menghilang saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang menurut mereka tidak sopan. Rambut acak-acakan, kaos hitam V-neck yang dikenakan Jaejoong juga terlihat kebesaran sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya, dan jangan lupakan, hot pants putih yang dikenakannya juga menambah kesan nakal dan urakan.

Namun, Jaejoong terlihat tidak masalah dengan penampilannya, dia malah sedari tadi tidak pernah melepas senyum manisnya.

* * *

 **15 Jam sebelumnya**

.

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkah kakinya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho.

"Jadi Ibu-Ibu yang mengundangku, adalah Ibumu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne". Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Jadi, Ibumu berpikir kita adalah sepasang kekasih begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasih bohonganmu begitu?" Jaejoong tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Ne". Jawab Yunho malas.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan orangtuamu?"

"Ne".

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian memandang Yunho yang berada di sampinya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sangat ingin menikah?"Tanya Jaejoong emosi.

"Hah?" Yunho bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau bukannya mengajakku menikah tetapi berhubungan palsu. Kau pasti berpikir aku ini tergila-gila ingin menikah yah? Ini sangat konyol". Ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku jika aku benar-benar memintanya?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Mwoya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. "Jadi kau sungguh tertarik padaku? Tapi, tidak. Terimakasih. Meskipun kau orang terakhir di bumi ini, aku tetap tidak akan memilihmu. Tidak akan pernah." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar semua perkataan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih". Ucap Yunho. "Itu sebabnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Alasanku membawamu menemui orangtuaku adalah agar aku tidak usah menikah". Lanjut Yunho serius.

"Ah. Aku punya kekasih, dan aku tidak perlu kencan buta. Begitu kan rencananya". Ucap Jaejoong.

"Binggo" sahut Yunho semangat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah, beritahu saja mereka. Kau harus bilang pada mereka". Jaejoong mencoba memberi saran kepada Yunho.

"Kalau aku bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan cara itu, kenapa aku harus datang kesini? Aku ada masalah keuangan dengan keluargaku sekarang, bantu saja aku sampai semua ini berakhir". Mohon Yunho.

"Kau ingin hidup dari bantuan orangtuamu, tapi kau tidak ingin hidup seperti yang mereka inginkan". Cibir Jaejoong. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu melakukan rencana licik itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membayarmu. Berapa gaji-mu perjam? Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat. Ah, tidak, tidak, lima kali lipat kalau kau mau". Tawar Yunho.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya meskipun kau bayar 1 juta won". Jawab Jaejoong cepat dan setelah itu langsung meninggalkan Yunho.

"Lalu kau mau memulai lagi dengan Yoochun?" tanya Yunho saat sudah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku saja hampir dipenjara karenanya, lalu mau memulai lagi dengannya?" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Kesal membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika dia benar-benar mendekam di dalam sel penjara.

"Atau kau mau hidup yang baru dengan wajah yang baru? Aku ini dokter bedah plastik". Tawar Yunho sekali lagi sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ini, lihatlah". Yunho menunjukkan kartu namanya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Aish kau ini" Jaejoong makin kesal dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Banyak orang-orang yang dicampakkan dan datang padaku. Agar bisa menjadi lebih memukau dan bisa memulai balas dendam". Jelas Yunho panjang lebar. "bagaimana denganmu? Apa wajahmu bisa bisa dibuat balas dendam? Aku akan membantumu. Ini".

Sekali lagi Yunho menunjukkan kartu namanya di depan wajah Jaejoong dan membuat langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" marah Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya ini semua salahmu. Semuanya dimulai saat kau muncul kemarin. Dan kau berada di sana di saat moment yang memalukan. Sekarang aku sadar, aku dipermalukan di rumahnya juga karenamu! Aku juga jadi narapidana sekarang!"

"Ini semua bukan 100% salahku. Hanya kau saja yang..."

Belum sempat Yunho menjelaskan Jaejoong sudah memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Beraninya sekali kau bilang begitu! Kau pikir aku orang bodoh?" teriak Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Yunho. "Pergilah sekarang. Sebelum aku membuatmu lebam-lebam". Gertak Jaejoong serius.

"Ya ampun, kau membuatku takut". Ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap saja mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. ketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya, Yunho pun sama. Saat Jaejoong kembali berjalan, Yunho pun kembali mengikutinya.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat lalu berhenti mendadak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Yunho yang masih setia mengikutinya.

Seorang namja imut terlihat tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mall. Tangannya membawa sebuah paper bag. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Hyung" sapanya saat melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

Jaejoong mendekati sang penyapa "Hai, Junsu".

"Wah kau makin imut saja Junsu~yah!" puji Jaejoong.

"Kau temannya Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. "Uah, kau terlihat sangat imut dan manis". Ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia". Jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu". Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Junsu, dan tidak lupa menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Junsu.

Junsu yang melihat kartu nama Yunho langsung melebarkan matanya saat membaca profesi Yunho yang seorang dokter bedah plastik.

"Aish kau ini. Kau bisa pergi tidak?" suruh Jaejoong ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba mengusir Yunho.

"Kalian mau pergi minum kan?" tanya Yunho kepada Junsu. "Biar aku yang traktir". Lanjutnya.

"Ah kami sebenarnya mau _clubbing_ ". Jawab Junsu senang.

" _Clubbing_? Kau bilang akan mentraktirku kimchi tahu dan anggur beras?" ucap Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Anggur beras sudah terlalu biasa. _Clubbing_ yang terbaik agar bisa memperbaiki mood-mu". Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Tentu saja". Sahut Junsu semangat. "Aku juga sudah membawa pakaianmu hyung". Ucapnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau teman yang baik, sangat peduli juga". Puji Yunho untuk Junsu.

"YA!" Bentak Jaejoong ke arah Yunho.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Junsu untuk Yunho.

"Junsu~ya" Jaejoong mencoba memprotes ajakan Junsu untuk Yunho.

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya". Jawab Yunho dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Junsu.

"Hyung, ayo?" ajak Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih belum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aish. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus _clubbing_ dengan si brengsek itu?". Teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

Suara alunan musik keras mengalun dan memekikkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Mirotic club terlihat sangat padat malam ini. Terlihat dari banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang menari di area dansa, bahkan meja counter pun sudah penuh sesak.

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan sambil sesekali meminum cocktailnya. Junsu dan Yunho sedang menikmati alunan musik di lantai dansa.

Sudah berbagai macam cocktail dihabiskan oleh Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong sudah terlihat sangat mabuk. Yunho menghampirinya.

"Satu gelas lagi disini". Yunho meminta minuman kepada pelayan bar.

"Kau pikir aku akan bergabung.. dengan skenario penipuanmu itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khas seseorang yang sedang mabuk. "Kau membuatku menjadi narapidana, dan merampas kimchi tahu dariku juga". Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah padamu. Dan tidak sengaja menyakitimu". Sesal Yunho. "Tapi, aku juga sial karenamu. Kau menyiram jus padaku. Memukulku dengan botol bir, jadi, kita anggap saja kalau kita berdua ini impas". Sambung Yunho kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang marah-marah.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yunho.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Aku mau ke kamar kecil". Balas Jaejoong dengan teriakan kencang juga.

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat di toilet. Tangannya mencoba memijit pelan area kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Dari mana kau bertemu dengan dokter bedah plastik itu?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Junsu tadi melihat Jaejoong ke arah toilet dan mengikutinya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Dia itu temannya Yoochun". Jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Namja yang membuatmu menjadi stalker?" tanya Junsu. "Lalu, kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini. Aku ingin pulang". Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu.

"Jangan begitu. Ini kan masalahmu". Cegah Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong akan meninggalkan toilet. "Tapi tenang saja, kita kan masih punya ribuan rencana B. Kau pikir kenapa aku mengajakmu ke club ini?". Imbuh Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hanya karena kau kehilangan satu namja, bukan berarti dunia berakhir. Aku ingin kau bersenang-senang". Junsu mencoba menghibur Jaejoong.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku terlibat cinta satu malam?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Eii. Bukan begitu. Maksudku, sembuhkanlah jiwamu. Sembuhkan". Ucap Junsu dan menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar toilet.

Junsu mengajak Jaejoong menari di lantai dansa. Mencoba menyembuhkan jiwa Jaejoong yang sedang patah hati.

Jaejoong mulai meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan sangat sexy. Mencoba menikmati setiap alunan musik yang didengarnya. Gerakannya yang sangat sexy membuat beberapa namja seme mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Namun saat ada seseorang pria taman yang mendekatinya, Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghindar. Dan hal ini membuat Junsu yang melihatnya terlihat sangat frustasi.

Saat Junsu akan mendekati Jaejoong, ada seorang pria berkacamata hitam menghadangnya. Mencoba menggoda Junsu.

"Kau kemari dengan siapa?" Tanya namja itu.

"Cuma berdua, dengan temanku". Jawab Junsu dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kami juga hanya 2 orang" balas sang namja berkacamata.

"Aku, dan seorang namja yang sangat cantik". Lanjut Junsu.

"Kami juga ada 2 orang. Aku dan seorang temanku yang kaya. Kita bisa kencan ganda nanti". Sang namja mencoba membujuk Junsu agar mau berkencan dengannya.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Dia merasa kesepian". Ucap Junsu.

"Kesepian? Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti". Sang namja berkacamata pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan mencoba mencari temannya.

Jaejoong semakin menggila. Tariannya begitu sangat kacau saat ini. Sepertinya efek alkohol sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Hyung. Hyung, Aku menangkap 1 umpan. Kita diundang ke ruangan mereka". Junsu mencoba mengajak Jaejoong menemui namja yang tadi mengajaknya berkencan ganda.

"Aku tidak mau". Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Ayo pergi. Ayo Hyung". Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong. Tidak mempedulikan rontaan Jaejoong.

Terlihat di lantai dansa yang berlainan sisi, Yoochun terlihat sedang mengikuti alunan musik. Seorang namja berkacamata hitam menghampirinya.

"Mereka datang". Ucap si Namja berkacamata. "Dia orangnya sangat kesepian. Semoga saja kita bisa memangsa malam ini". Lanjutnya sambil tertawa senang.

Yoochun dan temannya itu kemudian mendekat ke arah dua namja cantik yang sedang menikmati alunan musik di tengan lantai dansa. Junsu sedang berpasangan dengan sang namja berkacamata, sedangkan Jaejoong berpasangan dengan Yoochun. Karena posisi Jaejoong yang saling membelakangi dengan Yoochun, jadi mereka masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun, saat keduanya saling berhadapan, raut terkejut mulai menghinggapi keduanya.

"Kim Jaejoong". Ucap Yoochun.

"Kau. Park Yoochun". Geram Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya sang namja berkacamata.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" teriak Yoochun kesal.

"Kau pikir, aku kesini untuk menemuimu?" jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau pikir ini hanya kebetulan? Kau pasti ke club ingin cinta satu malam dengan para namja seme! Dan ternyata itu adalah aku!" tuduh Yoochun menggebu. "Benarkan baby, Jaejoongie". Lanjutnya mengejek.

"Apa? One night? Kau pasti mau menggoda para uke untuk bersenang-senang malam ini, kan? Aku sekarang jadi narapidana karenamu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Hyung, jadi dia itu..." Junsu mencoba menerka-nerka siapa orang yang sedang berdebat dengan Hyungnya.

"Dia namja yang kuceritakan". Ucap Yoochun pada temannya.

"Mwo? Stalker?" tanya teman Yoochun. "Daebak. Dia juga datang kesini". Imbuhnya.

"Dia namja yang menuduhmu stalker itu?" teriak Junsu marah.

"Aigoo, dia juga punya teman penguntit. Ini semua sudah direncanakan". Tuduh namja berkacamata.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menggodaku duluan". Suasana lantai dansa mulai memanas akibat perdebatan keempat namja tersebut. Alunan keras musik menjadi terasa sangat pelan karena perdebatan mereka. Semua mata mulai melihat ke arah Jaejoong cs vs Yoochun cs.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Yoochun mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Kau tidak dengar. Dia jadi narapidana hari ini. Jadi dia ingin melupakannya. Ini semua salahmu". Jawab Junsu masih dengan emosi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Yoochun. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Yoochun kepada Junsu.

"Maksudku..." belum juga Junsu menjelaskan maksudnya, Jaejoon sudah menyela.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh pergi clubbing? Kau boleh bersenang-senang, sedangkan aku tidak boleh?" Jaejoong berteriak di depan Yoochun sambil mendorongkan jarinya ke arah dada Yoochun. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apa itu sebuah kejahatan!" teriaknya kencang.

"Itu bukan kesalahan!" lanjut Junsu sambil mendorong tubuh Yoochun.

"Ya, hentikan!" teman Yoochun mencoba menghentikan aksi bar bar Junsu. "Ayo kita telepon saja polisi". Teman Yoochun mencoba memberikan usul.

"Dia baru saja keluar dari pengadilan!" teriak Junsu kepada namja berkacamata.

Yunho mendadak muncul di tengah perdebatan, "Ah kau ternyata disini. Aku dari tadi mencarimu". Ucapnya sambil memeluk bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya namja berkacamata saat Yunho melihat ke arahnya.

"Jung Yunho!" sapa Yoochun saat melihat Yunho.

"Ya. Park Yoochun, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yunho yang baru sadar kalau ada Yoochun dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Kan sudah kukatakan padamu". Sahut Yunho sebelum mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Yoochun tadi.

"Oh." Yoochun bingung dengan sikap Yunho.

"Aku mendekati Jaejoong". Jelas Yunho.

Yoochun mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Yunho, dan matanya kembali terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar saat menyadari kalau Yunho saat ini tengah mendekati Jaejoong, mantan pacarnya.

* * *

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan.. kkkk..**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marriage Not Dating Part 06**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** Happy Reading ****

.

.

Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan tangan Yunho yang berada di pundaknya. Lalu Jaejoong meninggalkan Mirotic club dengan wajah kesal. Yunho yang menyadari kekesalan Jaejoong langsung mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti". Ucapnya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tergagap tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya sendiri saat ini sedang mengejar sang mantan kekasih. Junsu hanya tertawa sinis melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Kau mau dibodohi lagi setelah ini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Kau kan sahabat Yoochun!" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu sebabnya aku membantumu. Aku akan membantumu balas dendam". Pernyataan Yunho membuat langkah kaki Jaejoong berhenti. "Aku akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu. Saat dia jatuh cinta padamu, campakkan dia seperti dia menyampakkanmu." Lanjut Yunho menambahkan.

Jaejoong memikirkan sejenak kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho. Ditolehkannya pandangan matanya ke arah Yunho. "Apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Apa aku bisa balas dendam padanya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan raut wajah putus asa.

"Makanya, kau turuti saja apa yang kukatakan".

.

 **.**

 **5 Jam Sebelumnya**

 **.**

Yunho kini mengajak Jaejoong makan mie di kedai pinggir jalan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya. Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut kan?" Tanya Yunho setelah menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Tapi, menemui orangtuamu membuatku gugup". Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengunyah mie yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Apa?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot terlihat baik di depan mereka. Kau kan tidak mencintaiku. Lakukan saja yang kau mau. Terserah kau saja". Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Aish, biarkan aku sadar dari mabukku dulu". Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Jaejoong kembali memesan mie untuk dimakannya.

"Dasar jorok sekali". cibir Yunho.

.

.

 **3 Jam Sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Jaejoong yang masih belum benar-benar pulih dari mabuknya, kini berjalan-jalan pelan dipinggiran jalan kota Seoul yang rindang karena banyaknya pepohonan. Jangan lupakan Yunho yang setia mengikutinya.

"Jaejoong~ssi". Panggil Yunho. "Kita langsung pergi saja". Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tangan kosong. Ayo!". Jaejoong melanjutnya jalannya dengan sempoyongan. Bermaksud membelikan sesuatu untuk dibawanya saat berkunjung ke rumah Yunho.

.

 **1 Jam Sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Yunho berusaha menarik Jaejoong agar mau ikut dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau pergi". Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan rencananya gagal. Ditariknya dengan kuat agar Jaejoong mau masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ah. Tunggu!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Yunho frustasi. Waktu yang ia miliki benar-benar tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu". Jawab Jaejoong sambil melihat penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Baju yang digunakannya clubbing kemarin sangat kurang sopan apabila dipakai untuk bertamu.

"Tidak usah, itu sudah bagus!" ucap Yunho tanpa berfikir lagi. Didorongnya Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya dan kemudian dirinya segera berlari menuju pintu kemudi.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong saat ini, berdiri dengan kikuk di depan keluarga Yunho. Meskipun begitu, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo". Sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ms. Jung, Mr. Jung, dan Jung halmonie hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut. Tidak berkomentar apapun, tetapi dalam benar mereka masing-masing pasti memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Dia kekasihku". Ucap Yunho singkat.

"Ah, kalian datang terlalu pagi". Jawab ms. Jung dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Aku semalaman membujuk dia, agar mau ke rumah bersamaku. Aku membawanya sebelum dia berubah pikiran". Jelas Yunho pada keluarganya.

"Jadi, kalian semalaman bersama?" tanya Jung halmonie.

"Maaf aku datang tanpa memberitahu dulu, dan hanya toko minimarket saja yang buka". Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jung halmonie, Jaejoong mencoba meminta maaf dan memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan langsung diterima oleh Mr. Jung.

"Gomawoyo". Ucap Mr. Jung. "Duduklah dulu". Ucapnya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depan single sofa yang diduduki Mr. Jung. Jung halmonie duduk di single sofa yang lainnya.

Mr. Jung memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong yang kebetulan duduk di depannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ms. Jung yang sekembalinya dari kamar menginterupsi pandangan nyalang Mr. Jung.

"Pakailah ini". Ucap Ms. Jung sambil memberikan syal hitam yang lumayan lebar kepada Jaejoong untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh bawahnya. Jangan lupakan kalau Jaejoong sekarang memakai hot pants super seksinya.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Jaejoong sopan.

Ms. Jung kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong. Menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir-cangkir yang sudah disiapkannya sedari tadi. Jaejoong sibuk membenarkan posisi syal untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya, dibantu dengan Yunho.

"Aku lebih suka mabukkalau mau menghangatkan diri". Ucap Jaejoong santai kepada Yunho. Ms. Jung yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong mau tidak mau ikut menedengarkannya. Wajahnya semakin mengeras karena sikap Jaejoong yang blak-blakan.

"Kau pasti sangat tahan pada alkohol yang tinggi". Ucap Jung halmonie ramah kepada Jaejoong.

"Ya, orangtuaku punya toko minuman keras". Jawab Jaejoong jujur. Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho dan seluruh keluarganya kaget.

"Ah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa datang kemarin". Maaf Jaejoong kepada Ms. Jung.

"Aku mengerti itu bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Kau pasti belum yakin dengan hubungan kalian". Ucap Ms. Jung dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya". Ucap Jaejoong senang. "Kami mulai resmi menjadi kekasih baru belakangan ini. Jadi, kami masih saling terbiasa. Jadi, kalian bisa lihat pertumbuhan hubungan kami".

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan semua perkataan Jaejoong. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar panuturan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami perlu mendapatkan izin keluarga seperti ini. Ya, orangtua bisa memilih dengan siapa anaknya menikah. Tapi kan yang mengemban tanggungjawab menikah nanti adalah orang yang menikah itu sendiri". Lanjut Jaejoong panjang lebar. Membuat Yunho puas dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ms. Jung hanya diam. Mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang memegang cangkir teh semakin erat. Wajahnya sudah mulai terlihat kesal. Namun, dipaksanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin kami terlibat, begitu?" tanya Jung halmonie.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari nenek Yunho. "Kami akan saling mencintai dan berjuang seperti orang gila. Saat kami telah sangat yakin untuk selalu bersama, kami akan kesini lagi untuk meminta izin resmi. Jadi, tunggulah saja untuk saat ini".

Ms. Jung hanya membatu. Memikirkan semua perkataan Jaejoong. Tidak mencoba membalas atau menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyesap teh hangat miliknya. Yunho kembali membantu memegang cangkir Jaejoong.

"Enak?" tanya Yunho.

"Ini hangat". Jawab Jaejoong senang. "Ini sungguh membantu menghilangkan mabuk-ku".

"Tapi..." sela Ms. Jung "Tidakkah seharusnya kau harus tahu tentang keluarga Yunho? Aku yakin kau tidak tahu, tapi dia putra satu-satunya selama 3 generasi. Kami bukannya sangat konservatif, tapi keluarga kami punya cara tersendiri." Lanjut Ms. Jung. Jaejoong hanya menatap Ms. Jung dengan pandangan polosnya. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan Ibu Yunho itu.

"Kau harus mengubah gaya hidupmu, kalau nanti kau menikah dengannya. Terus ingat itu demi hubungan kalian"ucap Ms. Jung datar.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara mendengkur. Ternyata Jaejoong mendadak tertidur. Mungkin karena efek tidak tidur semalam ditambah kondisinya yang masih setengah mabuk.

Jaejoong tertidur dibahu Ms. Jung, membuat ekspresi wajah Ibu Yunho semakin datar. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tidak keluar.

Ms. Jung menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di lehernya dengan kesal. Kemudian mendorong dahi Jaejoong agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Yunho mencoba membangunkannya, namun Jaejoong tidak mau bangun juga.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari arah luar.

"Oh, apa Yunho ada disini?" ucap seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah bibi Yunho.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jihye kepada keluarganya saat melihat seorang namja canti yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan sambil kembali membangunkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Jaejoong akhirnya terbangun. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di luar rumah keluarga Yunho, mereka akan segera pulang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku ketiduran tadi". Ucap Jaejoong kepada seluruh keluarga Yunho.

"Terima kasih telah merasa nyaman bersama kami". Balas Mr. Jung.

"Sayang sekali aku melewatkan.. Ah, maksudku, kita tidak bisa banyak ngobrol". Ucap Jihye.

"Ya, sayang sekali". sesal Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa datang lagi lain kali". Sambung Jung halmonie senang. "Kami akan sajikan anggur beras".

"Ah, kedengarannya sangat bagus. Aku akan bawa pancake buatanku juga". Seru Jaejoong senang. "Aku akan berkunjung lagi lain kali".

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan". Kini giliran Ms. Jung yang berbicara.

"Ya, maaf tentang hari ini. Selamat tinggal".

"Kami pergi dulu". Ucap Yunho.

"Ayo". Lanjut Yunho sambil memeluk bahu Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kepada keluarga Yunho. Namun hanya Jung Halmonie saja yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong pagi ini.

"Eomma, berhenti melambai". Seru Jihye.

.

.

"Hah, mereka semua sepertinya orang baik. Aku merasa tidak enak telah berbohong kepada mereka". Sesal Jaejoong pada Yunho yang saat ini sedang menyetir.

"Kau sungguh ahli dalam berakting". Sindir Yunho.

"Aku hanya bilang apa saja yang ada dalam pikiranku, kecuali kau yang memintaku berbohong". Jaejoong mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Yunho.

"Ini sangat buruk. Aku berulah dipertemuan santai seperti itu. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar ingin kita menikah?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau tidak kenal Ibuku". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Aku malah paling khawatir padanya. Dia selalu baik padaku".

"Dia bukannya baik padamu, dia sedang melatihmu". Ucap Yunho.

"Melatihku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Yunho.

Jung halmonie mencoba meminum beberapa botol kopi kaleng yang tadi dibawa oleh Jaejoong. Namun, baru seteguk saja, Ibu Yunho mencoba untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku akan mengambil ini, ini penuh dengan kafein". Jelas Ms. Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau sekali-kali". Ucap Jung halmonie.

"Nanti kau tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan membuatkan teh saja". Jelas Ms. Jung sambil mengambil kaleng kopi yang berada di tangan mertuanya.

"Aku menyukainya". Ucap Jung halmonie dengan tegas. Membuat langkah kaki Ms. Jung terhenti. "Kim Jaejoong, aku yakin kau akan menolaknya." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jung halmonie kepada Mr. Jung.

"Pendapatku tidak akan banyak berarti. Aku selalu menghormati dan mengikuti pendapat istriku". Jawab Ms. Jung santai.

"Lagipula, kau tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal seperti ini" seru Ms. Jung kepada suaminya.

"Oppa sepertinya menyukainya. Dia kan typemu Oppa". Ucap Jihye secara blak-blakan dan sambil tertawa. Namun tawanya berhenti saat mendapat lirikan tajam dari kakak iparnya.

"Aku menolaknya. Aku membenci namja yang terlihat lebih cantik dariku". Ucap Jihye slagi, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Mr. Jung hanya berdehem dan langsung pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Lagipula, Yunho akhirnya mau pulang berkat dia. Sudah 3 tahun dia tidak pulang. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia membawa seseorang ke rumah kita. Kita beri saja waktu, karena mereka juga ingin begitu. Katakan sesuatu!". Serunya kepada Ibu Yunho.

"dia bilang, dia tidak perlu izin kita" ucap Ms. Jung dan langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

"Eomma, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Jihye kepada Ibunya. "Umur telah melunakkan hatimu".

"Lebih dari segalanya. Dia itu sangat lucu. Dia pasti bisa mengguncang Young Sun yang dingin". Jawab Jung halmonie senang.

Sementara itu di dapur, Ms Jung nampak memikirkan sesuatu "Ini sangat aneh. Dia seperti bukan Yunho yang aku kenal.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini, dia tidak akan langsung menentangmu. Tapi, dia tetap tidak akan menerimamu". Jelas Yunho dengan serius kepada Jaejoong.

"Bermuka dua.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Ya, dia akan berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu, tapi, dia akan membuatmu menyerah nanti. Dia mempertahankan image malaikatnya itu tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun secara langsung. Begitulah cara dia berhubungan dengan semua orang. Ibuku pintar dalam memanajemen orang". Yunho menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong bagaimana karakter Ibunya.

"Memanajemen orang?" tanya Jaejoong. "Bukankah itu tentang kencan?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kencan kan juga tentang hubungan pribadi. Kau harus belajar dari Ibuku".

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit milik Yunho.

"Keluarlah" suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Untuk balas dendam". Jawab Yunho singkat.

.

Jaejoong saat ini duduk manis di dalam ruang kerja Yunho. Yunho sendiri sedang sibuk dengan spidol hitamnya. Sibuk menggambar garis-garis di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mulai dari dahi, bawah mata, hidung, sampai pipi dan dagunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Pria-pria sangat sensitif terhadap perubahan fisik". Ternyata Yunho berencana untuk mengoperasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Sedot lemak di paha, botox untuk lenganmu" ucap Yunho sambil memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Ya, jangan pegang-pegang". Marah Jaejoong.

.

.

 **Dept Store**

 **.**

Yunho saat ini mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbelanja baju. Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong agar merubah style nya dalam berpakaian. Sudah beberapa pakaian Jaejoong coba, namun Yunho masih mengatakan kalau Jaejoong harus mencari pakaian yang benar-benar sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

"Kau harus mengesankan pria seme". Ucap Yunho samil menyuruh Jaejoong kembali mencoba pakaian yang lain.

"Jangan terlalu kentara. Etap halus tapi menarik". Ucap Yunho lagi saat melihat tampilan Jaejoong yang cukup menggoda dengan pakaian yang lumakan seksi.

Setelah lama mencoba beberapa pakaian, akhirnya yunho menyetujui pakaian Jaejoong saat ini. Kaos V-Neck hitam dipadukan dengan bolero biru muda yang terlihat cerah, serta celana pendek berwarna putih yang mengekspos setengah kaki mulusnya.

"Beli yang ini". Ucap Yunho kepada sang pegawai butik sambil memberikan credit card nya.

"Oh, tidak. Kenapa kau yang harus membayarku? Tidak usah". Sela Jaejoong sambil mengambil kartu Yunho yang berada di tsngsn pegawai butik.

.

.

"Hyung". Sapa Junsu saat melihat teman kerjanya sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja yang diyakininya adalah sahabat Yoochun.

Jaejoong diam membisu saat melihat Junsu.

"Kau dan aku harus bersikap seperti pasangan. Ibuku orangnya sangat teliti." Ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong sambil berbisik. Kemudian kembali memberikan kartunya kepada sang pegawai butik.

"Bagaimana dengan balas dendamku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Terutama pada balas dendammu. Ibuku pasti akan menanyai semua orang". Jelas Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Senyuman lebar diberikannya kepada Junsu yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya dan Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan penuh pesona dan percaya diri ke arah restoran Yoochun. Misi balas dendamnya segera dia mulai.

Ditariknya nafas dalam sebelum memasuki pintu restoran. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya ke dalam restoran sang mantan kekasih.

Changmin yang menyadari ada seorang pengunjung langsung mendatangi Jaejoong.

" _Player itu penggoda yang mengerikan setiap waktu, 24 jam"_ Jaejoong kembali teringat tentang kata-kata Yunho saat sebelum dirinya ke restoran Yoochun.

"Kau kesini lagi". Tanya Changmin.

"Ah, aku mau jus anggur". Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kepada Changmin.

"1 jus anggur nya". Ucap Changmin kepada seorang pegawai wanita yang berada di counter restoran.

.

" _Pikirkan semua pria sebagai orang yang bisa kau dapatkan"_ perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik hari ini?" goda Changmin.

Dua orang pegawai wanita yang berada di belakang meja counter tersenyum kecut melihat aksi Changmin yang lagi-lagi senang sekali menggoda pengunjung restoran.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum cantik saat mendengar pujian Changmin. Namun, kembali perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya.

" _Jangan biarkan dia menipumu"_ Jaejoong langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Dia sekarang hanya memasang wajah sok jual mahal.

"Ya, aku Cuma sedikit mengubah style ku. Kau juga harus mengubah style mu juga. Kau kan punya badan yang bagus". Ucap Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

" _Murah hatilah dengan pujianmu"._ Seru Yunho dalam benak Jaejoong.

"Kau mau memilihkan pakaian untukku lain kali? Kau bekerja di departemen store kan?" pinta Changmin pada Jaejoong.

" _Lalu beri kartu pengenalmu sekarang"_ Jaejoong akhirnya memberikan tanda pengenalnya kepada Changmin setelah seruan Yunho kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Hubungi aku. Kapanpun ". kata Jaejoong dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Ini pesananmu". Changmin memberika jus anggur pesanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali mengobrol ringan dengan Changmin di depan meja counter.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang namja tampan terlihat memasuki restoran. Namja itu melihat sosok namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan meja counter dengan posisi membelakanginya itu dengan mata nyalang.

"Biar aku yang bayar". Ucap Changmin pada Jaejoong.

" _Sopan adalah bagianmu, bukan orang lain"._ Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis mengingat perkataan Yunho. Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Changmin.

"Aniyo, biar aku yang bayar". Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini". Lanjut Yoochun menyombongkan diri kepada namja cantik yang masih belum disadarinya adalah Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat sanngat familiar.." ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong menolehkan badannya menghadap Yoochun sebelum Yoochun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah. Kim Jaejoong!" kaget Yoochun sambil sedikit meneriakkan nama Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi sekarang. Kenapa kau kesini?" ucap Yoochun secepat kilat sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Jaejoong kembali menyerangnya seperti dulu.

Changmin dan kedua pegawai wanita yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol bos mereka. Yoochun benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan saat ini.

"Mau beli jus". Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil menunjukkan Jus anggur yang ada di tangannya.

Jaejoong menyentuh bahu Changmin dan tersenyum ramah, kemudian pamit untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih sedikit terbengong dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah meninggalkan restorannya.

"Kau kesini Cuma mau beli jus?" tanya Yoochun sebal.

"Memangnya mau apalagi selain beli jus kesini?" tanya Jaejoong balik ke Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Ada apa denganmu sekarang?" bentak Yoochun.

Namun sebuah mobil sport putih menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil sport itu. Yoochun yang menyadari kalau mobil itu adalah milik sahabatnya menjadi sangat bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong masuk kesana.

Yoochun mencoba melihat ke arah si pengemudi yang ternyata memang adalah sang sahabat, Yunho.

"Yak. Kau!"

Yunho hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Yoochun kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang terlihat sangat shock di pinggir jalan.

.

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan.. kkkk..**

 **.**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage Not Dating Part 07**

.

.

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** Happy Reading ****

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat senang sekali karena aksi balas dendamnya berjalan lancar. Saking senangnya, dia sampai bertepuk tangan di dalam mobil Yunho.

"Kau lihat ekspresinya kan? Dia itu jatuh cinta juga padaku. Aku memang punya pesona alami". Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Ayolah, itu baru awal saja". Ucap Yunho sambil meminum jus anggur yang dibeli Jaejoong tadi. "Kau mau makan malam?". Lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah. Turunkan saja aku di stasiun kereta bawah tanah". Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Kita belum lama berkencan. Ayo kita makan pasta" ajak Yunho.

"Kenapa kau perhatian begini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Bibiku ada di belakang kita" jawab Yunho mencibir.

Jaejoong secara reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. mencoba mencari tahu apakah benar mereka sedang diikuti oleh Jihye.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang!" ucap Yunho sambil memegang kepala Jaejoong agar tidak menoleh ke belakang terus.

"Keluargamu menguntitmu?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah kaget.

"Inilah keluarga yang penuh cinta". Jawab Yunho santai, sepertinya dia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

.

Tepat di belakang mobil Yunho, sebuah mobil sedan silver terlihat sedang mengikuti mobil Yunho. Bibi Yunho dengan kacamata hitam dan syal lebar yang digunakan di atas kepalanya sedang mencoba melakukan pengintaian kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" _Aku sangat bersemangat!"_ ucap Jihye saat mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya sesekali juga melihat ke arah spion mobilnya, mencoba melihat mobil sang bibi.

Setibanya di restoran Itali, Yunho dan Jaejoong memesan pasta. Bibi Ynho juga masih terlihat mengawasi mereka dari luar restoran. Jaejoong yang merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diawasi, sesekali melihat ke arah luar jendela restoran.

"Hah, dia pasti lapar. Kau harus mengajak dia bergabung dengan kita". Ucap Jaejoong sedih memikirkan bibi Yunho yang berada di luar restoran.

"Ya! Tetap memandangku. Mata kita harus saling memandang terus. Tidak usah pedulikan yang lain. Tatap saja aku!" Yunho mencoba memberi instruksi kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau mengatakan kata-kata romantis dengan ekspresi tidak romantis begitu. Mereka akan bisa menebak ekspresi wajah itu!" cibir Jaejoong. "Oh, ayo kita minum wine".

.

Seorang pelayan wanita sedang berusaha membukakan botol Wine yang dipesan Jaejoong. Wanita muda itu terlihat sangat kesusahan membuka botolnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya merasa iba.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya". Ucap Jaejoong pada wanita itu.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya untukmu". Jawab pelayan wanita itu.

"Aku sangat suka membuka botol minuman. Tidak apa, kau pergilah!" ucap Jaejoong ramah. Yunho hanya memandang datar Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku". Ucap pelayan wanita itu dengan senyum gugup.

Jaejoong mengambil botol wine dan mencoba membukanya. Dengan sedikit tenaga dia akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Dituangkannya ke gelas milik Yunho kemudian ke gelas miliknya.

"Kau ini punya obsesi selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain ya?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat gelas yang sudah diisi wine oleh Jaejoong tadi.

"Lagipula, lebih mudah melakukannya sendiri". Jawab Jaejoong. "Ini, bersulang!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat ingin disukai orang lain ya?" tanya Yunho lagi sebelum meminum winenya.

"Kau pasti berfikir dicintai oleh orang lain itu menjengkelkan kan? Beberapa orang malah sangat ingin hak itu". Jawab Jaejoong setelah meminum habis segelas wine nya. "mereka yang berasal dari keluarga yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, tidak akan pernah mengerti itu". Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kasih sayang keluarga dari mereka itu adalah sebuah masalah"ucap Yunho.

"Kau itu manja. Kau harusnya bersyukur mereka sudah peduli padamu. Menurutmu kenapa mereka sangat perhatian padamu? Sampai sangat sopan kepada kita berdua. Itulah hidup" ucap Jaejoong sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas kosong miliknya.

Jaejoong mengangkat gelasnya dan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bibi Yunho yang sedang mengintip mereka dari luar restoran. "Bersulang". Ucap Jaejoong kepada bibi Yunho yang tentu saja membuat Bibi Yunho terjengkakng kaget.

"Orang-orang sering mengambil keuntungan darimu, kan?" tanya Yunho menyelidik. "Tidak ada yang namanya dicintai. Mereka Cuma memanfaatkanmu". Imbuhnya.

"Aku membiarkanmu memanfaatkanku karena aku punya tujuan. Setelah balas dendam nanti, ini semua berakhir. Aku benci sikap dan cara berfikirmu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal ke arah Yunho.

"Astaga, kau seharusnya tidak mabuk". Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi. "seharusnya aku tidak usah membelikanmu minuman". Sambungnya.

"Lagian, ini demi kebaikan Ibumu. Dia juga ingin mendapatkan cinta" Yunho hanya acuh mendengarkan pernyataan Jaejoong tentang Ibunya.

.

.

Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang. Sesampainya di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho memberikan sebuah undangan.

"Luangkan waktumu untuk akhir pekan ini". Kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan amplop undangan.

Jaejoong menerimanya dan membukanya.

.

" _ **Acara amal untuk Pasien Muda penderita Kanker".**_

" _ **Silahkan datang ke pesta amal ini"**_

 _ **Penyelenggara: Rumah Sakit Ganghan**_

 _ **.**_

"Pesta amal?" tanya Jaejoong setelah membaca undangannya.

"Temanku adalah penyelenggaranya. Aku ingin rumor hubungan kita menyebar. Jadi, Ibuku akan percaya pada kita". Yunho menjelaskan maksud dia mengajak Jaejoong ke pesta amal itu.

"Ini konyol. Ku pikir aku tidak akan bisa berkencan lagi. Dan ternyata begini caraku berkencan lagi". Ucap Jaejoong sedih. "Pokoknya terima kasih".

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Ayo lakukan ini 100% demi bisnis kita saja". Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang suka sekali memerintah.

Jaejoong sedikit melirik ke belakang, ternyata mobil bibi Yunho masih setia mengikuti mereka. Jaejoong memajukan sedikit badannya ke arah Yunho, dari sudut pandang bibi Yunho mereka terlihat sedang berciuman.

"Masuklah". Gumam Yunho ke Jaejoong.

Kemudian Jaejoong mencoba untuk tertawa. Tawanya sedikit dipaksakan. Digengamnya tangan Yunho kemudian memeluk Yunho. "Aku akan merindukanmu"

Setelahnya, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Bibi Yunho mengambil ponselya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya eonnie, aku sudah memeriksanya".

.

.

 _ **HyunDae DeptStore**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di sebuah departement store. Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dengan dibantu seorang pegawai pria yang bertugas memarkirkan mobil pelanggan.

"Kenapa aku malah kesini ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri . "Ya, sudah terlanjur aku disini, jadi masuk saja". Lanjutnya.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang merapikan letak pakaian-pakaian di tempatnya bekerja. Tidak lama kemudian Junsu memanggilnya.

"Hyung, kau ada tamu". Kata Junsu dan segera pergi meninggalka Jaejoong.

Changmin datang menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Changmin menunjukkan kartu nama Jaejoong, "Kita kan seharusnya belanja bersama" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"hanya apa? Kau tidak mau karena kau Cuma main-main? Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" sanggah Changmin cepat.

"Aku sedang bekerja sekarang". Kata Jaejoong menjelaskan.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat Yoochun sedang mengintip Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang dia kenal. Ternyata Yoochun pergi ke departement store tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

Dan Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat siluet Yoochun yang sedang mengintipnya. Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja". Ucap Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Sebelum Changmin meninggalkannya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Changmin "Tunggu". Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Changmin.

"Junsu~ya, Kau bisa gantikan aku selama 1 jam?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti hyung". Jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi". Ajak Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di lengan Changmin dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat dimana pakaian-pakaian formal berada. Changmin hanya tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong, sedangkan Yoochun terlihat kesal karena sikap Jaejoong yang seakan-akan membuat dirinya merasa cemburu.

"Apa, kemarin Jung Yunho, sekarang Shim Changmin juga?" cibir Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong pergi dengan Changmin.

.

.

Changmin mencoba beberapa pakaian yang akan digunakannya ke acara party. Jaejoong berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirasa pakaian yang dicoba Changmin tidak cocok. Terlihat sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Changmin mengganti model jas dan juga warna kemeja yang dicobanya.

Setelah mencocokkan beberapa helai pakaian kepada Changmin, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan kaos hitam dengan perpaduan jas dan celana yang berwarna hitam juga. Warna hitam sangat kontras sekali dengan warna kulit Changmin yang putih, namun ini sangat cocok dengan Changmin.

"Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras untukku". Ucap Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, begitulah". Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Sopan adalah bagianmu, bukan orang lain"_ perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang di dalam benak Jaejoong. "Aku sangat senang memilihnya, rasanya seperti bermain boneka". Ucap Jaejoong ke Changmin.

"Karena aku ini bonekamu? Bisa kau membayarku?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?" ucap Jaejoong bingung. _"orang-orang seringkali mengambil keuntungan darimu, kan? Kau bukanlah dicintai"._ perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Changmin tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. "Lupakan saja". Ucapnya.

Changmin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartunya guna membayar pakaian yang akan dibelinya.

"Aku bayar cash ya". Ucap Changmin kepada pelayan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Changmin.

.

.

Dilain tempat Yoochun terlihat sedang melihat-lihat beberapa tas maupun dompet untuk perempuan didampingi oleh Junsu.

"Ini akan cantik denganmu" ucap Yoochun saat melihat tas jinjing yang terlihat bagus.

Junsu hanya tertawa pelan melihat aksi menggombal sang casanova Yoochun.

"Bisakah aku membeli yang seperti ini 20 buah?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk dompet berwarna silver yang terlihat sangat elegan.

"20 item untuk barang yang sama?" tanya Junsu sekedar meyakinkan apakah Yoochun serius memesan dompet yang sama sebanyak itu.

"Temanku mengadakan acara amal, aku ingin menyumbangkan ini semua". Jawab Yoochun dengan menebar senyum mautnya.

"Ah begitu. Kau lebih baik daripada yang kupikirkan". Ucap Junsu jujur.

"Hah?" tanya Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong hyung membuatku berpikir, kau adalah pecundang yang terburuk". Jawab Junsu dengan tertawa.

Yoochun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Junsu "Hah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku kira itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu dan sangat terluka karenamu". Jelas Junsu. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar semua perkataan Junsu.

"Aku bisa melihat kenapa dia sangat cinta padamu". Lanjut Junsu dan itu semakin membuat Yoochun gelagapan.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesananmu nanti". Ucap Junsu dan langsung meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Terima kasih". Ucap Yoochun pelan.

.

.

Di restoran milik Yoochun, Ahra sedang meminum jus wortelnya dengan membaca buku. Ahra mencoba merilekskan dirinya dari pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

Kemudian Changmin menghampirinya dan memberinya sesuatu.

"Kau sudah membeli sesuatu yang bagus" tanya Ahra saat melihat Changmin mengembalikan card nya.

"Ya, terima kasih". Jawab Changmin senang. "Tapi apa alasan semua ini?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tamu pestaku harus berpenampilan menarik". Jawab Ahra jujur.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ahra.

"Kau disini, Ahra~ya?" sebuah suara terdengar menyapa Ahra. "Kau kesini terus, mau melihatku?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu". Ucap Ahra lalu meninggalkan Yoochun. "Sampai jumpa akhir pekan ini". Ucap Ahra kemudian kepada Changmin.

"Sampai Jumpa". Ucap Changmin saat Ahra melangkah pergi.

"Ahra~ya, makan malamlah dulu sebelum pergi!" ajak Yoochun dengan suara lantang agar Ahra mendengarnya. Namun Ahra tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran.

"Akhir pekan? Apa dia juga mengundangmu?" tanya Yoochun kepada Changmin dengan muka galak.

"Dia juga membelikanku pakaian, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?" jawab Changmin dengan jujur.

"Dia membelikanmu pakaian?" gumam Yoochun dengan wajah penasaran. "Ya, kau juga menggoda Jaejoong, tersenyum kepadanya dengan mata kecilmu itu!" bentak Yoochun ke arah Changmin.

"Aku?" tanya Changmin bingung. "Ah, dia memang selalu baik padaku" ucap Changmin melanjutkan.

"Dia selalu baik pada setiap .. aish, itulah masalahnya". Ucap Yoochun kesal saat mengingat bagaimana sikap Jaejoong yang selalu baik pada semua orang.

"Tapi, bukankah kalian sudah putus?" tanya Changmin.

"Memang. Tapi..ah, debu apa ini!" Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau pegawainya itu mengintrogasinya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ini air, aku tahu ini kerjaanmu. Tapi, ini masih punya kehidupan!" marah Yoochun kepada Changmin saat melihat tanaman yang ada di depannya.

Changmin malah tertawa melihat bos nya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Apa aku ajak dia juga ya?" ucap Changmin dengan keras dan itu mampu menyulut emosi Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter bedah plastik hari ini. Dirinya langsung bergegas melepas jas dokternya. Tidak lama kemudianponselnya berbunyi.

" _Aku ingin keu pergi ke pesta bersamaku"._ Suara nyaring langsung terdengar saat Yunho menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Yunho malas.

" _Kau akan lihat nanti. Kau kan sangat buruk saat bergaul. Aku akan membawamu kesana. Jadi, kau tidak tidur terus seharian nanti. Aku hampir sampai"._ Ucap sang penelpon panjang lebar.

"Mian, aku sudah ada acara kencan". Jawab Yunho. "Tapi, nanti aku akan tetap kesana. Tidak usah khawatir. Sampai jumpa disana, Ahra". Ucap Yunho setelah itu langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penelpon.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan hari ini. Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dia berjalan menuju rumah sakit Yunho. Rumah sakit Yunho terletak tidak jauh dari restoran Yoochun.

Dan secara kebetulan, Yoochun baru saja keluar dari restorannya. Mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali.

Yoochun melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Mari kita bicara sebentar". Ajak Yoochun.

"Tentang apa?" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa basa basi.

"Aku ingin minta maaf". Kata Yoochun pelan.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan Yoochun bicara.

"Aku minta maaf dengan hati yang tulus". Lanjut Yoochun.

Jaejoong semakin dibuat bimbang. Apakah Yoochun benar-benar tulus mengatakan maaf kepadanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat". Ajak Yoochun ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seakan dibuat linglung dengan semua kalimat Yoochun. Namun sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab ajakan Yoochun, Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah punya janji". Ucap Yunho tegas kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian. Tidak mencoba membalas ucapan Yunho. Di ujung jalan sebuah mobil berhenti dan melihat interaksi Yunho, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Namun saat ditengah perjalanan menuju mobil Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti. "Sebentar, aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu". Ucapnya ke Yunho.

Yunho tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong dan tetap menariknya menuju mobilnya. Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali ke Yoochun.

Setelah Jaejoong sudah duduk diam di dalam mobilnya, Yunho segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Jaejoong, kita bicara sebentar". Teriak Yoochun saat melihat mobil Yunho mulai melaju.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang saat Yunho tidak menghentikan mobilnya.

.

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan.. kkkk..**

 **.**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marriage Not Dating Part 08**

.

.

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** Happy Reading ****

.

.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas kasar saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong menjauh. Tidak lama kemudian, Sebuah mobil sport silver berhenti tepat di samping Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap heran ke arah pengemudi mobil sport itu.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak si pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Ahra.

Yoochun bingung mendengar ajakan Ahra. Mungkin karena pikirannya masih tertuju ke Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Tidak mau pergi?" ucap Ahra sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Yoochun hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Ahra.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Dia sepertinya sungguh-sungguh". Ucap Jaejoong lirih kepada Yunho.

"Kau langsung terbuai dengan penyesalan sederhana itu? Kau lupa tentang manajemen orang?" Yunho mencibir Jaejoong karena gampang sekali terbuai dengan kata-kata penyesalan Yoochun.

"Lagipula, itu bukan keahlianku. Aku tipe setia pada 1 pria". Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Jangan terburuburu, atau nanti kau akan menyesal". Yunho mencoba mengingatkan Jaejoong agar lebih berhati-hati. Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong kembali terluka.

"Dia itu pintar me-manajemen orang. Kau akan terbuai olehnya. Jangan biarkan dia menemuimu lagi". Lanjut Yunho dengan memberikan sedikit penekanan disana sini. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Yunho.

.

.

.

 **Pesta Amal**

 **.**

Suasana ramai mulai terlihat di acara pesta amal, dan ternyata konsep pesta amal ini adalah _swimmingpool party._ Pesta amal yang terlihat sangat sedikit nyeleneh tapi memang terjadi. Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja berbikini yang sedang berenang maupun sekedar berjemur di pinggiran kolam renang.

Jaejoong yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Acara amal macam apa ini?" ucap Jaejoong ke Yunho, namun Yunho hanya diam tanpa menanggapi.

"Kita semua harus menikmati acara ini". Seru seorang yeoja tiba-tiba dan membuat langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Yunho terhenti.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih menatap sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Ahra. Kemudian Yoochun akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mereka para pemberi juga perlu bersenang-senang". Ucap Ahra ke Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Benarkan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ah, ini temanku. Penyelenggara pesta ini". Ucap Yunho mengenalkan Ahra kepada Jaejoong.

"Go Ahra". Ucap Ahra sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku Kim Jaejoong". Kata Jaejoong sambil menyambut uluran tangan Ahra.

"Ini.." ucapan Yunho terhenti karena Ahra tiba-tiba menyela.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Jaejoong-ssi". Ucap Ahra. "Dari Yoochun". Lanjutnya.

Yoochun hanya berdehem pelan.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan sebagai jawaban.

" _Jadi dia mau membawaku kemari"._ Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang", tanya Yunho kepada Yoochun.

"Oh, Ahra menyuruhku datang". Jawab Yoochun santai. "Aku kira kau pasti tidak nyaman berada disini. Kau sudah melupakan masa lalu kan?" lanjut Yoochun bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Masa lalu tidaklah penting. Yang penting, yang sekarang". Jawab Yunho dengan penuh penekanan sambil merangkul pundak Yoochun.

Suasana diantara Yunho dan Yoochun semakin memanas, namun Ahra dengan cepat memikirkan sebuah penyelesaian.

"Yunho-ya, ada disini. Kau harus menyapanya". Ucap Ahra ke Yunho. "Aku meminjam dia sebentar ya?" lanjutnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti". Ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong kemudian pergi bersama Ahra.

Yoochun kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

.

"Ya, Putri kepala Direktur Ganghan yang menyelenggarakan acara ini. Jadi, semua Dokter yang ada di Seoul datang kesini". Ucap seorang namja yang merupakan salah satu tamu juga kepada kedua temannya.

Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ketiga namja itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ahra. Di sana juga terlihat Yunho sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

Namun, suara gaduh dari arah pintu utama pesta membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jaejoong melihat ke arah kegaduhan, banyak sekali yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke terlihat berteriak histeris. Tenyata seorang namja jangkung dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata mampu membuat seluruh yeoja dan namja uke berteriak histeris.

Jaejoong yang melihat namja tersebut langsung melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa. Changmin sang namja tampan itu juga melambaikan tangannya. Namun, Changmin terus berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadinya tersenyum cerah akhirnya berubah menjadi tersenyum masam. Ternyata Changmin tidak membalas lambaian tangannya, namun membalas lambaian tangan Ahra yang memang posisinya berada tidak jauh di belakang Jaejoong berdiri.

"Mwoya! Jadi dia punya tujuan lain beli baju?" geram Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin yang kini berkumpul dengan Ahra, Yunho, dan Yoochun.

.

.

Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan kemudian menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo". Jawab Yoochun senang.

'

'

Yoochun berlari keluar gedung pesta untuk menemui seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" ucap Yoochun saat melihat Junsu.

"Pengiriman paketmu tertunda. Jadi aku membawanya sendiri ke sini". Ucap Junsu sambil memberikan paper bag yang berisi dompet yang dipesan Yoochun kemarin.

"Aigoo.. terima kasih telah datang ke sini". Ucap Yoochun berterima kasih kepada Junsu sambil mengecek barang pesanannya.

"Ya, aku juga melewatkan makan siangku tadi". Ucap Junsu jujur. "Aku lapar". Lanjutnya malu-malu.

"Ah benarkah? Kau mau masuk dulu dan makan sesuatu?" tawar Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Yoochun serius.

.

.

"Ahra-ya". Yoochun menghampiri Ahra sambil menyodorkan paperbag yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ahra. Aha mengambil satu kotak dan membukanya "Kenapa Dompet?"

"Ini lelang amal kan? Aku ingin membantumu". Jawab Yoochun.

"Ah, tapi acara ini bukan lelang yang seperti itu". Ucap Ahra.

"Lalu yang seperti apa?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Kau akan segera tahu nanti". Jawab Ahra membuat Yoochun semakin penasaran. "Aku hargai hadiah pemberiannmu ini".

.

.

.

Jaejoong embawa sebuah piring dan mencoba memilih-milih makanan yang ingin dia makan.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku makan saja. Makanannya kelihatan enak". Ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mulai mengambil cake yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Changmin muncul dan mulai mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil makanan.

"Kau terlihat tampan. Siapa yang memilih pakaian itu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh nada sindiran.

"Kau baik pada semua orang ya?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat-lihat makanan apa lagi yang akan diambilnya.

Jaejoong akan mengambil kue bolu namun Changmin kembali merebut kue itu dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Ku pikir kau tertarik padaku!" ucap Changmin datar.

"Lagipula, kau juga tidak akan tertarik padaku". Jawab Jaejoong sebal.

"Jangan langsung menilai orang lain seperti itu" ucap Changmin sambil kembali merebut kue yang diambil Jaejoong.

"Dengan semua kekacauan itu, dan saat kau menyiram Yunho hyung dengan jus itu juga". Lanjut Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebal Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin merebut semua kue-kuenya.

Changmin langsung meletakkan piringnya yang berisi eberapa kue ke atas piring Jaejoong yang kosong. Memberikan semua kue yang diambilnya tadi kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang Changmin. Jaejoong sempat tersentuh dengan kelakuan baik Changmin kepadanya.

"Aku tidak suka, melihat kau kembali dengan Yoochun hyung" Ucap Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ssi". Teriak seorang yeoja memanggil Changmin.

Mengganggu perbincangan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Aku sudah menyiapka tempat duduk kita. Ayo!" ajak sang wanita sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih melamunkan perkataan Changmin barusan.

.

.

.

Kehebohan semakin terjadi saat sang MC mulai membuka acara pelelangan.

Semua para tamu mulai berkumpul.

"Sekarang. Mari kita mulai acara utama kita. Pelelangan para pria!" ucap sang MC heboh membuat para yeoja dan namja uke berteriak histeris.

Para namja-namja tampan mulai naik ke atas panggung. Tak terkecuali Yunho yang dipaksa oleh Ahra naik ke atas panggung.

"Apa ini sebabnya kau memaksaku datang?" tanya Yunho sebal.

"Ini kan bertujuan amal". Jawab Ahra kekeh.

"Aku bisa berikan sumbangan langsung" Yunho kembali menolah kemauan Ahra yang menyuruhnya naik ke atas panggung.

"Apa dia juga kambing hitamnya?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin yang dipaksa naik ke atas panggung juga oleh beberapa yeoja.

"Kau juga haus dapat harga yang tinggi ya? Ayo lah!" rayu Ahra dan akhirnya Yunho pun naik ke atas panggung.

.

"Kau ingin relawan pria lagi?" tanya Yoochun kepada Ahra.

"Sudah penuh, tidak apakan?" jawab Ahra menyesal.

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya aku bersiap dulu kalau tahu begini". Ucap Yoochun. "Para pria ini sangat jelek, ya ampun. Mereka seperti kumpulan preman". Cibir Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu kau maju" ucap Ahra santai.

"Aku akan maju". Ucap Yoochun percaya diri.

Yoochun kemudian naik ka atas panggung sebagai pria terakhir.

.

.

"Mari kita mulai acara lelangnya sekarang!" teriak sang MC membahana.

"Ini dia pria pertama yang akan dilelang. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap sang MC kepada seorang namja tampan.

"Aku dokter ahli anestesi. Kim HyunJoong". Ucap sang namja.

"Dan apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?" tanya sang MC.

"Aku akan mengajak penawarku ke bioskop". Jawab HyunJoong singkat.

"1 juta won" ucap yeoja berbikini pink menawarkan harga.

"Setuu?" tanya sang MC.

"3 juta won" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk tidak jauh dari panggung.

"OK. Deal. 3 juta won". Akhirnya HyunJoong berhasil dimiliki oleh sang wanita yang menawarkan 3 juta won.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa pria selanjutnya yang dilelang. Mereka berhasil membuat penawar menawarkan harga yang tinggi. Saat ini giliran Yunho dan Changmin.

"Mari kita lanjut ke pria selanjutnya". Ucap sang MC.

"Pria dengan blazer putih majulah ke depan, dan kau juga". Ucap sang MC kepada Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho berdiri di sebelah kanan sang MC, sedangkan Changmin berdiri di sebelah kiri sang MC.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Tanya sang MC ke Yunho.

"Aku dokter bedah plastik". Jawab Yunho pelan. Dan membuat semua tamu mendengus sebal karena perkenalan Yunho.

"Mereka semua dokter di sini. Lalu perkenalkan dirimu!" tanya sang MC kepada Changmin.

"Aku pintar dalam memasak" ucap Changmin penuh percaya diri dan membuat semua tamu berteriak histeris.

"2 juta won" seorang yeoja berkaos hitam langsung menawar Changmin dengan harga tinggi.

"Wae, penawarannya langsung dimulai". Sambut sang MC senang.

"3 juta won".

"5 juta won".

"7 juta won".

"7 juta won, ada yang ingin menawar lebih?" tanya sang MC.

"10 Juta won". Teriak seorang yeoja berkaos hitam tadi tidak mau kalah.

"Ok. 10 juta won. Pria ini ternyata jago memasak juga". Ucap sang MC. Changmin masih di atas panggung. "bagaimana dengamu?" tanya sang MC kepada Yunho.

"Aku hebat dalam makan". Jawab Yunho ragu.

"3 Juta won".

"5 juta won".

"7 juta won" ucap seorang wanita yang memiliki postur agak gemuk.

"8 juta won" seru wanita gemuk lainnya yang duduk di kursi yang berdekatan. Yunho hanya menatap ngeri ketiga wanita yang memiliki kelebihan berat badan tersebut.

"Ok mereka berebutan". Ucap sang MC.

"10 Juta won". Seru wanita gemuk lainnya.

"waw kita punya penawaran 10 Juta won". Seru sang MC senang. "Sudah mulai seru sekarang. Sudah mulai memanas. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan talent show". Lanjut sang MC.

"Menyanyi, menari?" tanya sang MC.

"Kita menari saja". Jawab Changmin.

"Baik kita menari. Berikan musiknya". Seru sang MC Bersemangat.

Changmin mulai menari, meliuk-liukkan badannya dan membuat para tamu undangan berteriak semakin histeris.

"30 juta won"

"35 juta won"

"40 juta won".

"50 juta won". Lagi lagi si wanita berkaos hitam tidak mau kehilangan Changmin. Dia memberikan harga yang sangat tinggi dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan Changmin.

Sang wanita langsung naik ke atas panggung menyerahkan selembar cek 5o juta won dan membaw Changmin turun dari panggung.

"Ok, sekarang dokter bedah masih di kisaran harga 10 juta won. Siapa lagi? Masih ada lagi?" sang MC mencoba membuka lagi penawaran terhadap Yunho.

Si wanita gemuk yang memberi penawaran kepada Yunho tadi mencoba menggoda Yunho. Melambaikan tangannya agar Yunho turun dan menemuinya. Yunho langsung membuang muka melihat kegenitan si wanita kelebihan berat badan.

"Baiklah, penawar 10 juta won..." belum selesai sang MC melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah menyela.

"Ah, Tunggu!" teriak Yunho. "Aku akan menari". Lanjutnya pasrah. Daripada menemani si wanita gemuk, lebih baik dirinya menahan malu menari di atas panggung dan mendapatkan seorang penawar yang berbadan normal.

"Dia akan menari". Teriak sang MC. Semuanya bertepuk tangan memberi dukungan kepada Yunho yang akan menari.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kenekatan Yunho di atas panggung.

Yunho mulai menari dengan sangat tidak beraturan (?). yunho hanya menari sebisa mungkin, seenjoy mungkin.

"30 juta won".

"35 juta won" si wanita gemuk memberi penawaran lagi.

"40 juta won" kembali si wanita gemuk berebut Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya semakin frustasi. Dia akhirnya menari dengan sangat brutal.

"45 juta"

"50 juta" si wanita gemuk benar-benar tidak mau menyerah.

"Siapa lagi? Tidak ada?" tanya sang MC.

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya dengan sexy. Menari-nari seperti orang gila. Yoochun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yunho juga ikut menari dengan heboh membuat Junsu yang melihatnya tertawa.

Ahra tersenyum melihat Yunho menari di atas panggung. "100 juta won" ucapnya lantang.

"100 Juta won!" teriak sang MC.

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat Ahra berani mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu.

"100 juta won yang menang". Sang MC akhirnya menutup penawaran untuk Yunho. Yunho berhenti menari dan memandang Ahra heran.

Ketiga wanita gemuk sedikit frustasi karena kehilangan Yunho.

Ahra maju kepanggung dan menjemput Yunho untuk turun.

.

.

Acara semakin seru dan beberapa namja yang kebanyakan dokter terkenal dan tampan berhasil dilelang dengan nilai yang tidak kalah tinggi.

 **Hwang Chansung, Dokter Bedah Toraks, 40 juta won.**

 **Ok Taecyeon, Dokter Spesialis Jantung, 50 juta won.**

 **Kim Kyu Joong, Dokter Bedah Saraf, 45 juta won.**

 **Choi Siwon, Dokter Bedah Orthopedi, 60 juta won.**

.

.

"Keseluruhan acara sudah berakhir sekarang". Ucap sang MC.

"Aku belum". Ucap Yoochun kepada sang MC.

Sang MC hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf. "Oh, aku lupa dan menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Ucap sang MC bersemangat.

"Aku punya restoran Perancis. Wanita kan suka pasta. Aku akan membelikanmu pasta seumur hidumu". Kata Yoochun semangat.

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan bosnya. Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ok penawarannya dimulai". Ucap sang MC.

"Tidak ada yang mau? Pasta selamanya?" kata sang MC menambahkan.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang mau?" sang MC kembali berbicara.

Tidak ada satupun yang memberi penawaran terhadap Yoochun. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, Kau! Berapa banyak?" semuanya menoleh ke arah seorang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"100 ribu won" ucap Jaejoong sebal. Semua tamu tertawa karena harga yang ditawarkan Jaejoong sangat rendah.

"Angka yang lucu" kata sang MC. "Siapa lagi? Tidak ada?" lanjut sang MC.

"tidak ada? Maka pemenangnya adalah...".

"Tunggu dulu". Teriak Yoochun.

"Apa?" tanya sang MC.

"Bagaimana dengan talent-show ku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau tidak mau ditawar oleh dia? Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya sang MC penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya". Jawab Yoochun santai dan itu membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. "Aku pernah ingin masuk ke band idol, tapi tidak jadi. Aku juga penyanyi yang bagus". Lanjut Yoochun.

Semua orang hanya melihat Yoochun dengan malas. Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho pun juga terlihat sangat malu dengan tingkah Yoochun yang seperti itu.

Yoochun juga menari tanpa diiringi musik dan itu membuat semua orang menertawakan aksi konyolnya.

"Ini tidak lucu" seru sang MC. "Aku akan mengusulkan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencelupkan diri ke dalam air? Kalian akan menawar dengan harga yang tinggi kan?" lanjut sang MC dan diangguki oleh semua orang yang melihat.

Semua orang akirnya meneriakkan Yoochun agar mau masuk ke dalam air. Kecuali Jaejoong, Junsu, Yunho, dan Changmin. Mereka masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib Yoochun kalau seadndainya dia masuk ke dalam air. Saat ini sudah semakin malam dan pastinya air kolam terasa sangat dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya". Kata Yoochun lantang. "Tapi, aku melakukan ini demi dirinya" lanjutnya.

"Siapakah dia?" tanya sang MC.

"Dia akan tahu kalau aku menyebutnya. Dia adalah pacarku". Jawab Yoochun percaya diri.

Junsu hanya tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat diam mematung.

"Itu sangat romantis". Seru sang MC.

"Kau selalu saja begini kepada semua yeoja dan namja uke". Cibir Yunho.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang ikut masuk ke dalam air, pria ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang, ayo teriakkan Masuk ke dalam air!" ucap sang MC bersemangat.

Yoochun melepaskan blazernya. Dan berjalan menuju ke tepi kolam renang. Lampu sorot menyorotinya dari atas. Semua orang berteriak menunggu aksi gilanya.

"Ini semua untukmu". Teriak Yoochun sebelum menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air.

"Huaah. Perutku sakit karena tertawa" kata sang MC. "Memang ada orang yang melompat seperti itu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang dengan penawaran ini. Pria itu dianggap tidak laku kalau tidak ada seseorang yang mau masuk!" lanjut sang MC.

Yoochun menggigil kedinginan di dalam kolam. Tidak ada satupun yang mau masuk untuk menjemput Yoochun.

Semua orang hanya melihat Yoochun, tidak ada satupun yang mau melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan". Ucap sang MC saat melihat Yoochun yang sudah mulai kedinginan. "Ayolah siapa yang mau? Ah disana!"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju repi kolam. Ahra, Changmin melihat Jaejoong dengan tampang datar.

"100 ribu won?" kata sang MC, saat melihat ternyata Jaejoong yang akan masuk ke dalam air.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kolam. Berjalan perlahan menjemput Yoochun yang berada di tengah kolam renang.

Yunho menghela nafas kasar saat melihat aksi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah". Ucap Yoochun sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Ayo pergi". Ucap Jaejoong datar kemudian menarik tangan Yoochun untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kolam yang dingin.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam membisu. Sesekali menarik nafas kesal. Raut wajahnya juga berubah drastis.

.

.

Yoochun duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menggigil kedinginan. Lalu sebuah handuk terlempar ke arahnya. Yoochun langsung menggunakan handuk itu untuk menyelimuti badannya.

"Terima kasih Jaejoong-ah". Kata Yoochun. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan itu".

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih tidak merasa menyesal, kan?" tanya Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Apa kau masih berharap kita bisa balikan lagi?" kata Yoochun sedikit penasaran.

"Kau gila ya? Tidak mungkin!" Jaejoong membalas dengan sebal.

"Aku kira kita tidak usah balikan. Aku pikir kita bisa jadi teman saja". Kata Yoochun menyarankan.

"Teman?" kata Jaejoong sebal. "Kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir aku tidak bisa. Tapi denganmu, itu mungkin saja bisa. Kau terlihat terlalu mata duitan. Tiba-tiba langsung bersama Yunho. Kau tidak perlu menjalin hubungan dulu saat ini. Kenapa pasangan yang putus harus jadi musuh? Kita bisa saling mendukung, walau sebagai teman". Kata Yoochun panjang lebar. "Apapun itu, terimakasih. Karena kau membeliku, jadi aku akan.."

"Tidak. Mari kita usah saling bertemu lagi". Ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Hah?" bingung Yoochun.

"Bahkan sebagai teman". Sambung Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Perasaanku padamu adalah tulus". Ucap Jaejoong pelan. "Aku masih malu dengan perasaan ini" imbuhnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di tepi kolam renang. Saat melihat Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan sepatu sebelah.

"Kita lupakan saja balas dendamku" kata Jaejoong ke Yunho.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang". Ucap Yunho.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kita lupakan juga tentang kesepakatan kita". Ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin melupakan semua masa lalunya, melupakan dendamnya dengan Yoochun.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakanmu handuk". Ucap Yunho. Yunho tidak mau membahas masalah kesepakatannya dengan Jaejoong saat ini. Karena baginya kondisi Jaejoong saat ini yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sesudah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena hanya memakai sepatu sebelah. Akhirnya dia melepaskan sepatunya. Dia berjalan pulang tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

"Kim Jaejoong". Teriak namja yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

Jaejoong menolehkan badannya dan melihat Changmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan membawa sepatunya yang sebelah dan membawa tas yang dibawanya tadi.

Changmin memberikan tasnya kepada Jaejoong kemudian berjongkok dan meletakkan sepatu Jaejoong. Membantu Jaejoong mengenakan sepatunya. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Changmin.

" _tidak peduli apakah dia Cuma kasihan, dan tidak peduli apakah dia hanya me-manajemen orang atau tidak"._ Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Changmin membantu Jaejoong memakaikan sepatunya. Yunho meremas erat handuk yang dibawanya.

" _Aku tetap senang, kalau orang itu bersamaku"._ Gumam Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong setelah selesai membantu memakaikan sepatu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas senyum Changmin. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kasar. Melihat handuk yang dibawanya dan tersenyum masam.

Perut Jaejoong yang belum terisi apapun mendadak berbunyi dan membuat Changmin semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Changmin.

"Hah, kapan?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Sekarang". Jawab Changmin setelah berdiri.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan berkencan denganku?" tanya Ahra setelah berdiri disamping Yunho yang masih setia melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau.." ucap Yunho malas.

"Aku melakukannya karena anak-anak, itu saja". Kata Ahra.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa agar terbayar 100 juta won mu?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Ahra malas.

"Belikan saja aku makanan". Jawab Ahra.

"Tentu. Suatu hari nanti". Kata Yunho.

"Sekarang". Ucap Ahra.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Yoochun yang sedang melamun.

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Junsu.

"Kau mau makan sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya, sekarang" kata Junsu dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

" _Tidak boleh lagi meratapi hidup"_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Changmin memakaikan blazernya kepada Jaejoong agar tidak kedinginan, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta. _"Aku hanya ingin bersama seseorang"._

Namun sebelum berjalan jauh, telepon Jaejoong berbunyi, dia berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo". Jawab Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang datang?" teriak Jaejoong sesaat setelah menjawab teleponnya.

Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Yunho yang juga sedang menjawab sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Hah?" tanya Yunho bingung saat menjawab teleponnya. "Kemana?" teriak Yunho kaget.

Yunho pun kemudian melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang juga memegang teleponnya. Hal ini membuat Changmin dan Ahra juga ikut memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **Thank's for reading..**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Sedikit info aja, kayaknya ff ini bakalan berchapter-chapter., karena sejauh ini masih 2 episode. Hehehe. 1 episode aku jadiin 4 chapter, karena kalau dijadiin 1 atau 2 chapter aja bakal puanjang bingit. Mian kalau sedikit membosankan. Berharap masih ada yang mau baca sampai akhir.**

 **Sekali lagi, Thank's..**

 **.**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marriage Not Dating Part 09**

 **.**

.

.

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** Happy Reading ****

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam sebuah kamar mandi mewah. Gedoran pintu tak membuat sang pria terbangun. Bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ya.. Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho.." Jaejoong menggedor pintu kamar mandi dalam apartemen mewah Yunho. Rasa khawatir terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Berulang kali Jaejoong berteriak memanggil nama Yunho, namun nihil, Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Jaejoong mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Yunho sudah telentang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi.

"Jung Yunho". Gumamnya saat melihat Yunho dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

.

.

.

" **Chap 8 : Bahagia dengan Caramu Sendiri"**

" **Sebenarnya Bertahan dengan Caramu Sendiri"**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport putih melaju dengan sangat kencang di jalanan Seoul malam hari ini. Yunho melajukan kendaraannya dengan sangat kencang serasa dikejar oleh waktu. Jaejoong yang duduk disamping kemudi hanya menampakkan wajah gelisah. Bukan karena Yunho yang melajukan mobilnya seperti orang gila, tetapi karena hal lain.

"Kau akan mengakui semua hal ini, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambul memegang erat sabuk pengaman yang melindungi dirinya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya". Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Jangan buat masalah ini jadi semakin memburuk". Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengurusnya". Jawaban Yunho lagi sambil melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang.

"Jangan menyakiti perasaan siapapun". Ancam Jaejoong.

"Serahkan saja padaku".

.

.

 **2 hari sebelum insiden –**

 **.**

Di ruang tamu yang sangat sederhana, duduklah Ms. Jung dengan anggun. Sesekali matanya melihat-lihat perabot yang ada di ruang tamu untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya.

Tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah menyeduh teh untuk tamunya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang aku punya". Ucap yeoja paruh baya saat menyajikan secangkir teh kepada Ms. Jung.

"Maaf karena datang semalam ini". Kata Ms. Jung meminta maaf.

"Biasanya aku memang kerja jam segini. Tapi, aku ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini. Perutku sakit, mungkin karena aku akan bertemu denganmu!" ucap yeoja parh baya yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Kim Jaejoong. "Tapi aku senang kau datang. Jaejoong terus bilang, dia akan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Aku penasaran karena tidak ada beritanya lagi belakangan ini". Lanjut Ms. Kim bersemangat.

"Ah maafkan aku". Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ms. Jung.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf". Ucap Ms. Kim.

"Tidak, aku ingin minta maaf. Anakku tidak ada keinginan untuk menikah". Ms. Jung mencoba mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke rumah Ms. Kim.

"Tidak ada keinginan untuk menikah?" tanya Ms. Kim dengan raut bingung. "Anakku..." lanjut Ms. Kim, namun sudah terpotong oleh perkataan Ms. Jung.

"Ya, dia sangat berharap menikah dengan anakku. Aku sudah lihat kalau mereka sering melakukan yang tidak sepantasnya terkadang kali". Ucap Ms. Jung menjelaskan.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" kata ms. Kim semakin bingung.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku. Orangtua semuanya pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak ingin anakmu membuang-buang waktunya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jadi, aku memberanikan diriku kesini untuk mengunjungimu". Kata ms. Jung panjang lebar.

"Ehm. Astaga. Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Aku bingung. Bisakah kau paksa anakmu menikahi anakku?" kata ms. Kim gelisah.

"Aku sudah mencoba segala cara, sampai anakmu menyerah untuk menikah sekarang. Dia pasti ingin mempertahankan hubungannya. Sungguh menyedihkan". Ms. Jung memang benar-benar ahli dalam memanajemen orang.

"Jadi, ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" ucap Ms. Kim dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku juga merasa tidak enak padamu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf". Ucap Ms. Jung dengan penuh penyesalan. Kemudian mengambil tas tangannya dan berniat pergi dari rumah Jaejoong.

Namun saat akan meninggalkan ruang tamu, Jaejoong dan Yunho mendadak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Eomma". Ucap Yunho saat melihat ibunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo". Ucap Jaejoong memberi salam kepada ibu Yunho.

Ibu Jaejoong langsung berdiri saat melihat Yunho datang bersama Jaejoong.

"Apa ini orangnya? Si pemilik restoran itu?" tanya Ms. Kim saat berada di depan Yunho. Ms. Jung, Jaejoong, maupun Yunho terlihat kaget saat Ms. Kim menyebut pria pemilik restoran.

"Apa?" tanya Ms. Jung kepada Ms. Kim.

"Maaf. Tapi aku melakukan semua ini sebagai ibunya". Lanjut Ms. Kim tanpa mau mendengar ms. Jung.

"Maksudku, kau bilang pemilik restoran?" tanya Ms. Jung kembali.

"Kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" ucap Ms. Kim ketus.

"Anakku ini dokter. Dia ini dokter bedah plastik". Kata Ms. Jung.

"Dokter bedah?" tanya ms. Kim.

Ms. Jung dan Ms. Kim bergantian melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sepertinya ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh keduannya.

"Ehm". Jaejoong ingin mencoba untuk menjelaskan, namun Yunho keburu menyelanya.

"Ini idenya untuk berbohong kepadamu". Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa?" teriak Jaejoong ke arah Yunho.

"Dia sungguh keras kepala". Ucap Yunho menjelaskan kepada Ms. Kim. "Aku ingin memastikan dirimu dulu, Orangtua tidak boleh mengganggu, kau harus dirahasiakan". Lanjut Yunho menjelaskan semua apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong saat hubungannya keduanya dirahasiakan. Dan semua itu hanya karangan Yunho.

"Memastikan apanya?" tanya Ms. Kim menyelidik.

"Aku tahu. Seperti apa yang ingin dia pastikan kepadaku?" yunho sekali lagi mencoba menjelaskan. "Seperti, aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu. Dia ingin cinta yang lebih banyak. Tapi sangat sulit bagiku". Lanjut Yunho mendramatisir.

"Maka dari itu.. " ucap ms. Kim tertahan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan suatu kehormatan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, Ibu mertua". Ucap Yunho dan itu membuat Ms. Kim sedikit memiliki harapan tentang hubungan anakknya dengan kekasihnya.

Yunho kemudian membungkuk memberi salam kepada Ibu mertuanya. Jaejoong hanya memelototkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

"Yunho" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata menyalang marah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik lagi. Aku akan memberikanmu segalanya". Ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Yunho, kau". Ms. Jung berucap dengan sedikit memberi penekanan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang kesal.

"Ibuku kesini pasti karena dia taku Jaejoong akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersamaku kan?" tolong pengertiannya Ibu mertua. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang". Setelah membungkuk salam hormat kepada Ibu Jaejoong. Yunho menghampiri ibunya dan menyeretnya pergi dari rumah Jaejoong.

"Selamat tinggal Ibu mertua". Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Ms. Jung yang secara paksa disuruh pulang oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Ibu Yunho dan Yunho sudah pergi dari rumahnya, namun masalah baru mulai muncul.

"Astaga. Ini pasti tidak nyata!" teriak Ms. Kim bahagia.

.

.

.

"Semua ini kebohongan kan?" gumam Ms. Jung saat diperjalanan pulang.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Kau bilang dia ingin menikah denganmu. Itulah yang kau katakan kepada bibimu". Ucap Ms. Jung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Memang itu semuanya bohong. Kalau aku mengemis ingin menikah dengannya, nanti harga dirimu akan terluka. Kau kan selalu menjaga harga dirimu". Terang Yunho kepada Ibunya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memperlakukanku seperti itu ketika disana? Agar membuatku malu?" tanya Ms. Jung jengah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah pergi kesana? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja". Ucap Yunho tidak kalah dingin dari Ibunya.

.

.

.

Ms. Kim berlari menuju kedai ayam milik suaminya. Jaejoong terlihat mengejar sang ibu,

"Eomma". Teriak Jaejoong. "Dengarkan aku dulu".

"Yeobo". Teriak Ms. Kim sesudah tiba di dalam kedai suaminya. Namun ms. Kim mengingat sesuatu dan segera menutup mulutnya.

Mr. Kim yang mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh istri dan anaknya hanya melihatnya sekilas dan langsung mengambil sebuah papan kecil yang selalu dibuatnya sebagai alat berkomunikasi dengan sang istri.

"Panggil ayahmu". Suruh Ms. Kim kepada Jaejoong.

" _Kau seharusnya tidak usah kesini"._ Tulis Mr. Kim di papannya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Ms. Kim.

Ms. Kim kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mengetikkan sesuatu. _"Ada tamu datang ke rumah kita"._ Kemudian langsung mengirim pesan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi saat membaca pesan yang ditulis sang Ibu.

Mr. Kim merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. _"Calon ibu mertuanya Jaejoong"._ Mr. Kim hanya melongo saat membaca pesan dari istrinya.

"Ya, ya ya". Teriak Mr. Kim sebagai respon kemudian pergi mendekati sang istri dan Jaejoong.

"Calon ibu mertuamu datang?" tanya Mr. Kim kepada Jaejoong.

"Ibu salah paham". Jelas Jaejoong kepada sang Ayah.

" _Pria itu juga datang tadi"_ mr. Kim kembali membaca pesan yang dikirim istrinya.

"Si pemilik restoran?" tanya Mr. Kim kepada Jaejoong.

Ms. Kim hanya mengibaskan tangannya kalau bukan pemilik restoran yang datang.

"Bukan" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau bukan, lalu siapa?" tanya Mr. Kim makin penasaran.

Ms. Kim mencoba mengetikkan siapa pria yang datang ke rumahnya tadi. _"Dia dokter bedah..._

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong" ucap Jaejoong. "Dia itu..."

"Dokter". Teriak Ms. Kim sebelum Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Dokter? Kenapa kau berbohong". Marah sang ayah. Jaejoong hanya mendelik tidak suka ke arah sang Ibu.

"Dia dokter bedah plastik". Lanjut Ms. Kim.

"Tunggu". Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan kedua orangtuanya yang saat ini sedang berbicara.

"Dia orangnya juga imut". Kata Ms. Kim.

"Yang paling penting sifatnya!" ucap sang kepala keluarga Kim.

"Dia punya sikap yang baik padaku tadi. Ibu mertuanya juga sopan". Ucap Ms. Kim menjelaskan.

"Hei, kalian berdua saling bicara ya!" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat kedua orangtuanya bicara satu sama lain, bukan menggunakan pesan singkat maupun tulisan di papan seperti biasanya.

"Awas". Kata Mr. Kim kepada Jaejoong. "Pakaianmu aneh". Lanjutnya.

"Beritahu aku yang lebih jelas lagi". Kata mr. Kim kepada istrinya.

"Jadi, yang sebenarnya terjadi... " ms. Kim membisikkan semuanya kepada suaminya. Jaejoong hanya melihat kelakuan orang tuanya dengan malas.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Badannya berkali-kali berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat mengingat perlakuan baik Changmin saat di pesta amal. Perlakuan manis Changmin saat membantunya memakaikan sepatunya.

Jaejoong terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan tersenyum senang saat mengingat itu. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya dengan masih tersenyum hangat, namun setelah membaca isi pesan itu, ia langsung melempar ponselnya dan berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

 **1 hari sebelum insiden –**

.

.

"Lihat ini" Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Junsu. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam ruang ganti yang tersedia di Dept Store tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu bekerja.

" _Sudah tidur"._ Junsu membaca pesan teks yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. "Park Yoochun? Dia menyesal sekarang?" tanya Junsu.

"Tidak mungkin. Memang begitu sifatnya. Dia selalu mengirim ribuan pesan kepada semua wanita dan para uke". Jelas Jaejoong dengan menggebu-gebu. "Ah, dia selalu memberikan hadiah mahal pada gadis di pesta itu dengan Brand kita". Lanjut Jaejoong.

Junsu mengingat kejadian saat dirinya mengantarkan pesanan Yoochun di pesta amal.

"Sekarang, aku tidak punya perasaan lagi padanya. Aku sudah melihat dia yang sebenarnya. Pria yang lain sangat keren. Sangat baik". Seru Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho masih tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Namun ketenangannya terusik saat mendengar suara tombol-tombol pintu apartemennya berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang masuk. Dan benar saja, Ms. Jung saat ini sudah berada di dalam apartemen Yunho.

"Kau kesini lagi?" tanya Yunho kepada Ibunya sesaat setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau masih tidur?" tanya Ms. Jung. "Mandi-lah". Perintahnya.

Bukannya mandi, Yunho malah mengikuti Ibunya yang pergi ke arah dapur. Ms. Jung melihat isi lemari es Yunho. Kemudian mengabil paper bag kosong yang akan digunakannya untuk menampung semua makanan kaleng yang ada di dalam lemari es Yunho.

"Kau bilang rumah ini akan jadi milikku? Aku kan sudah bawa kekasihku ke rumah?". Tanya Yunho kepada Ibunya.

"Apa memiliki rumah ini hanya tujuanmu?" tanya Ms. Jung sambil tetap memasukkan makanan yang dianggapnya tidak layak makan ke dalam paper bag.

"Aku juga ingin tetap memiliki Jaejoong". Ucapnya santai.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengucapkan itu. Kau ingin aku percaya ya?" ucap sang Ibu.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia juga sering datang kesini. Jadi, hargai privasi-ku. Agar aku mau menikah". Lanjut Yunho menasehati sang Ibu agar tidak sering datang ke apartementnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah punya tamu". Seru sang Ms. Jung.

"Habisnya, aku pulang Cuma untuk ganti baju saja. Kau beruntung saja, aku belum pergi. Jika kau terus menyerobot masuk begini, kau mungkin tidak akan melihat anakmu menikah". Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku memberontak padaku lagi. Hentikanlah semua ini!" ucap sang ibu dingin.

"Kenapa ibu tidak menghentikan semuanya ini!" ucap Yunho tidak kalah dingin.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Tidak ada makanan sungguhan disini". Ucap Ms. Jung kesal dan membuang paper bag ke dalam tong sampah.

.

.

.

Yoochun terlihat asik mengirim pesan singkat dari smartphonenya.

" _masih tidur?"_

" _Pagi?"_

" _Jaejoong-ah"._

" _Sedang apa?"_

" _Sibuk?"_

Sudah beberapa kali Yoochun mengirim pesan kepada Jaejoong namun satupun pesannya tidak ada yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak dibalas? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya". Gumam Yoochun tidak bersemangat.

Yoochun menghela nafas dalam karena merasa sedih pesannya tidak dibalas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Namun saat melihat Jaejoong sedang menaiki sepedanya ke arah restorannya, wajahnya kemudian menjadi sumringah.

"Lihat, lihat". Yoochun tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memarkir sepadanya dan mengambil paper bag yang ada di keranjang depan sepedanya.

Yoochun berpura-pura membaca saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam restoran miliknya.

Jaejoong melihat keseluruh penjuru restoran mencoba mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Eoh, kau melihat Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yoochun duduk di dekat jendela.

"Di dapur" jawab Yoochun tidak bersemangat.

"Aku masuk ke dalam ya?" kemudian Jaejoong menuju ke arah dapur meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun yang kesal karena tingkah Jaejoong meneguk jus wortelnya dengan rakus.

.

.

Di dapur restoran Yoochun, seorang koki sedang memasak pasta.

"Berapa perbandingan krim dan pastanya?" tanya Changmin kepada sang koki.

"Pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu sendiri". Jawab sang koki tanpa melihat ke arah Changmin. "Jadilah pelayan yang baik".

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan spagetie yang berada di depannya sambil sesekali melihat sang koki memasak.

Jaejoong ke dapur dan menemui Changmin.

"Lagi makan siang ya?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

"Ya, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah makanan yang sedang dimasak sang koki.

"Aku membawa jas yang kupinjam. Terima kasih". Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Taruh saja di sana".

"Kenapa kau makan sambil berdiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku selalu begini".

"Kau bisa keluar tidak? Kau bilang mau makan denganku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku baru saja selesai makan". Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah, maksudku makan yang sungguhan". Jaejoong terus berusaha mengajak Changmin makan di luar.

"Nanti saja".

"Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor teleponmu".

"Aku tahu nomormu. Aku akan menelponmu nanti". Ucap Changmin.

Changmin mengabaikan Jaejoong karena terlalu asik dengan makanan. Jaejoong akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Diberi parutan keju juga ya?" tanya Changmin kepada sang koki.

.

.

Jaejoong meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau bisa berhenti sekarang". Ucap Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari dapur.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau tidak usah buat alasan lain, agar bisa melihatku. Kau bisa datang langsung padaku".

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari rumah sakitnya. Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk. Yunho mengambil samrtphonenya dan membuka pesannya.

" _Ibumu sudah pergi. Berikan aku 5 juta won untuk info ini"._ Ternyata bibi Yunho memberikan sedikit informasi mengenai ibu Yunho.

.

"Aku sungguh merasa buruk padamu sekarang" kata Yoochun sambil mengejar Jaejoong yang saat ini pergi meninggalkan rstoran. Yunho yang sebenarnya berada di luar gedung sebelah restoran menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pertengkaran Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang dengan perkataanmu". Kata Jaejoong malas.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku akan mencoba menyukaimu dengan tulus". Kata Yoochun sungguh-sungguh.

"Beraninya kau menyukaiku!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Ya, dia sudah menjadi milikku". Ucap Yunho secara tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul Jaejoong di depan Yoochun.

"Kita kan berencana mau ke apartementku, ayo pergi". Kata Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Hah". Ucap Jaejoong bingung. Namun saat Yunho memberi sebuah kode akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti. "Ah, ayo pergi".

"Apartement?" gumam Yoochun belum sadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah pergi dalam hadapannya.

"Ya, tunggu!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengejar keduanya.

.

.

Yoochun mengikuti mobil Yunho. Dilajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, mencoba menghalangi Yunho yang membawa Jaejoong ke apartementnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dia terus mengejar kita?" ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Balas dendam-mu berhasil". Kata Yunho santai.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong masuk. Tidak lama kemudian mobil Yoochun menghalangi keduanya.

"Semua akting ini untuk menipuku kan?" teriak Yoochun kepada keduanya.

"Kami ke sini untuk menyendiri berdua saja". Jawab Yunho acuh lalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang kesal.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak pernah punya tamu". Ucap Yoochun sambil mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku sedang berbicara, Kalian mau kemana?"

Langkah Yoochun terhenti karena pintu kaca yang hanya bisa dibuka melalui akses pin yang dimiliki oleh penghuni apartement saja.

Yunho tersenyum sinis ke arah Yoochun saat melihat sang sahabat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mau main kasar ya sekarang?" ucap Yoochun dengan tawa masam.

.

.

"Dia yang memutuskan-ku, tapi kenapa dia yang begitu?" gerutu Jaejoong saat keluar dari lift.

"Tapi kau kan ingin mengakhiri kesepakatan kita. Jadi, kau masih begini?" ucap Yunho yang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong melewati pintu apartementnya.

"Bantu aku sampai semua masalahku dengan Yoochun benar-benar selesai". Kata Jaejoong.

"Dia juga bilang hal yang sama, untuk menyingkirkan-mu". Kata Yunho sambil memencet password apartementnya.

 _Pintu membuka.._

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Dia yang sebenarnya pantas diuduh penguntit". Ejek Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya, menyuruh Jaejoong agar segera masuk ke dalam.

"Baik, hanya sampai dia pergi saja" Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya atas apartement mewah Yunho.

"Uah, rumah seorang bujangan bersih begini!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku ini sengaja melajang, bukannya tidak bisa menikah. Aku lebih memilih untuk tetap melajang". Ucap Yunho sambil melepas blazernya.

"Tapi disini terlalu bersih". Kata Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri "Jangan duduk dimana pun". Yunho membersihkan sofa nya yang tadi diduduki oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian melihat-lihat perabotan yang ada di apartement Yunho. Matanya dengan jeli melihat mesin pembuat kopi yang terletak di sebelah vas.

"Buatkan aku segelas kopi?" seru Jaejoong sambil memainkan alat pembuat kopinya.

Dengan cepat Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan merebut alat pembuat kopi yang dipegang Jaejoong. "Jangan, ini hanya pajangan!"

Kemudian Jaejoong berseru senang ketika melihat benda kuno yang ternyata adalah pemutar musik piringan hitam.

"Kau juga punya ini?" tanya Jaejoong takjub.

Yunho kembali menujuke arah Jaejoong dan membersihkan barangnya setelah disentuh Jaejoong.

"Ini juga". Jaejoong mengambil piringan hitam yang ada disana.

"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Yunho.

"Uah, Nemo!" saat Jaejoong melihat akuarium yang lumayan besar dan berisi beberapa ikan hias yang sangat cantik.

"Hai Nemo!" Jaejoong menyapa ikan hias itu sambil menempelkan wajahnya di kaca akuarium.

Yunho kemudian menjauhkan kepala Jaejoong dari akuarium dan membersihkannya.

"Namanya Bukan Nemo!" ucap Yunho ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kesal kemudian memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kaca akuarium dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Jaejoong akhirnya menemukan kursi pijat dan langsung mendudukinya. Mengambil remote kontrolnya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan seketika menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk di kursi pijat kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya dengan tepat". Kata Yunho pelan lalu duduk di lantai. "Kalau kau mengaturnya terlalu kuat, jadi terasa tidak enak".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya". Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan kaos kakinya dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Ku harap kau tidak mempunyai kaki seperti atlit". Gerutu Yunho sambil mengangkat kaos kaki Jaejoong.

"Wajar kalau aku begitu. Aku selalu berdiri seharian". Jelas Jaejoong.

"Bangun!" teriak Yunho sambil memukul pinggiran kursi pijatnya.

"Hentikan. Aku sudah berusaha keras, agar kau bisa terus melajang. Kau tahu seberapa besar pengorbananku! Aku harus pergi dari tempat itu".

Jaejoong mengingat kejadian di malam pesta sesaat dirinya mendapatkan telepon. Jaejoong membatalkan acara makannya dengan Changmin kemudian pergi berlari meninggakan pesta. Saat itu Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang diburu waktu karena kedua orangtua mereka sedang bertemu.

"Kau merusak segalanya!" geram Jaejoong. "Ini semua salahmu!"

"Yang kau maksud itu Ibuku!" jelas Yunho tidek terima karena Jaejoong menyalahkannya.

Namun perdebatan mereka terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memencet password apartement Yunho.

"Hmm.. siapa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia kesini mau menghancurkan segalanya" ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi pijat dan mencoba membawa Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya. Karena tergesa-gesa Yunho sampai terpeleset dan jatuh. Yunho kemudian cepat berdiri dan menyeret Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

"Ibumu?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

Menyuruh Jaejoong tiduran di kasurnya dan kemudian menutupi badan dan kepala Jaejoong dengan selimut namun menyisakan kaki mulus Jaejoong.

"Apaan ini?" Jaejoong berpikir saat Yunho menutupinya dengan selimut. Ketika Jaejoong bangun, Yunho kembali memaksanya tidur kembali.

.

Ms. Jung melihat ada sepatu lain saat memasuki apartement anaknya. Kemudian segera masuk dan melihat apakah ada tamu.

.

Yunho membuka sabuk yang dipakainya. Saat akan membuka kaos putih yang dikenakannya, Jaejoong bangun.

"Tunggu". Seru Jaejoong.

"Ahh". Yunho langsung memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidur kembali.

Yunho melepaskan kaosnya dengan cepat. Lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Jaejoong. Beruntungnya karena Jaejoong saat ini memakai celana pendek, jadi Yunho bisa membuat suasana seolah-olah mereka sedang tidur bersama.

Yunho memukul-mukul kaki mulus Jaejoong karena tidak bisa diam. "Ya, diam saja!"

.

Ms. Jung masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho. Melihat ke sekeliling namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Arah pandangnya langsung tertuju ke arah sebuah kaos kaki yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kursi pijat.

Setelah meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Sengaja Yunho membuka lebar pintu kamarnya agar Ibunya bisa melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eomma datang?" tanya Yunho sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar. Yunho hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya, memperlihatkan bagian tubuh atasnya.

Yunho kemudian berpura-pura menyingkir dari arah pintu kamarnya agar sang ibu bisa melihat kaki Jaejoong yang mulus dibalik selimut nyaman Yunho.

Setelah dirasa Ibunya sudah melihatnya, Yunho kemudian berpura-pura kaget dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku melarangmu datang tadi karena ini. Jadi, aku minta maaf". Ucap Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat apapun".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ms. Jung langsung pergi meninggalkan apartement Yunho.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho setelah Yunho kembali ke kamar.

"Aku menyembunyikanmu, agar tidak terlihat aneh". Jawab Yunho biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau melepas bajumu?" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang masih belum memakai kaosnya kembali.

"Kau duluan yang melakukannya". Ucap Yunho sambil melemparkan kaos kaki Jaejoong yang tadi.

Kemudian Yunho mencari kaosnya tadi dan memakainya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau membawaku kesini agar ibumu mau keluar?" tanya Jaejoong. "Tapi, dia kan sudah bawa makanan untukmu? Kenapa kau malah begini?"

"Aku ingin berhenti sekarang. Aku akan bilang kepadanya yang sebenarnya. Aku juga akan memberitahu keluargaku". Ucap Jaejoong sambil memakai kaos kakinya kembali.

"Kau belum memberitahu keluargamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku akan memberitahunya". Teriak Jaejoong.

"Tapi Ibu-mu mencintaiku. Orangtuamu semuanya menyukaiku". Ucap Yunho percaya diri.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka!" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ini dia. Ini ayamnya!". Mr. Kim membawakan beberapa potong ayam goreng kepada pelanggannya yang ternyata juga tetangga mereka.

"Nikmatilah!" ucap Ms. Kim. "Dan juga, datanglah ke pesta pernikahan anakku nanti. Mereka akan segera menikah".

"Astaga, lihatlah senyum lebar itu, wajahmu keriput nanti!" goda Ms. Jang, pelanggan kedai ayam goreng keluarga Kim.

"Tapi kan menantunya dokter bedah plastik. Dia pasti akan memberinya botox, jadi tidak usah khawatir". Sahut Ms. Song yang duduk di depan Ms. Jang.

Jaejoong yang baru saja sampai di kedai milik orangtuanya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat mendengar semua orang membicarakan pernikahannya.

"Oh, Jaejoong-ah, kau datang?" ucap Ms. Kim saat melihat putranya berada di pintu masuk kedai.

"Ayo bergabung bersama kami". Ajak sang ayah sambil menyeret anaknya ke hadapan para ibu-ibu. "Sapa mereka semua".

"Beritahu kami semua tentang dia". Minta Cho ahjumma kepada Jaejoong.

"Apa dia orangnya tampan?"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Dimana kliniknya? Aku mau kesana".

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar semua orang sangat antusias menanyakan Jung Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau.

"Aku ingin minum alkohol". Gumamnya. "Aku ajak Junsu saja".

Jaejong mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor Junsu.

"Oh Junsu-ya. Kau mau minum denganku?".

" _Aku tidak bisa hari ini. Mianhae Hyung"._ Jawab Junsu.

"Tidak apa. Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok".

Jaejoong menutup panggilan teleponnya. Kemudian ia teringat percakapannya dengan Changmin saat dia dengan jujur tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya dan Changmin nanti yang akan menghubunginya duluan.

"Kapan kau mau menelponku?" tanya Jaejoong pada ponselnya.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya sampai di depan restoran Yoochun. Dia berharap bisa menemui Changmin.

Jaejoong mengendap-endap layaknya stalker. "Aku tidak boleh dilihat oleh Yoochun".

Namun saat melihat ke dalam restoran, Jaejoong melihat Yoochun sedang makan malam dengan seorang namja uke. Posisi namja itu membelakangi pintu, jadi Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajah namja itu.

Jaejoong kemudian melihat Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah credit card kepada namja itu "Kartu kreditmu sekarang jadi hadiah ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu nanti". Ucap sang namja uke kepada Yoochun yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Astaga, kau tidak usah repot-repot datang ke sini". Jawab Yoochun santai.

"Jaejoong hyung nanti akan merasa tidak nyaman". Ungkap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Junsu.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Yoochun. "Dia pasti sangat sakit hati".

Junsu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Dia tidak membalas pesanmu kan?" tanya Junsu dan itu membuat Yoochun tersedak kopi panasnya.

"Dia mau main kasar". Kata Yoochun.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam restoran dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia berjalan pelan dan menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Dulu dia tidak pernah begitu". Lanjut Yoochun.

"Apa dia ada di dapur ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan membungkuk ke arah dapur mencari Changmin.

"Dia selalu ingin bersamaku" ucap Yoochun sambil menoleh ke arah meja counter. Dan seketika itu juga matanya melihat Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yoochun senang.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan diam membisu. Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Jaejoong, dan Junsu berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, kau kembali". Tanya Yoochun.

"Hei, aku kesini bukan mau melihatmu ya!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah muka Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tertawa masam.

"Hyung". Sapa Junsu, percuma saja dia bersembunyi, nanti juga bakalan ketahuan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua.." tanya Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu tengah dekat.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah.."

Sebelum Yoochun menjelaskan, Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkan restoran Yoochun, melupakan niatnya untuk menemui Changmin.

"Jaejoong-ah, Tunggu!" teriak Yoochun. Junsu mencegah Yoochun yang akan mengejar Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja". Ucap Junsu. "Dia yang memulai semuanya. Mata dibalas mata".

"Tapi aku tidak ingin dia membencimu karena aku". Kata Yoochun.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku yakin semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Salah paham bisa diselesaikan". Lanjut Junsu.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat keluar dari restoran Yoochun. Kepalanya benar-benar sangat pusing. Saat sampai di luar, Jaejoong malah melihat Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil.

"Aku banyak tertawa hari ini karenmu. Thank You". Ucap seorang yeoja dari balik kemudi kepada Changmin.

"Itu hanyalah layanan gratis. Kau juga telah banyak membayarku". Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian sang yeoja melihat Jaejoong yeng tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Changmin. Akhirnya Changmin juga membalikkan badannya dan melihat kalau Jaejoong saat ini tengah menatapnya.

Changmin terlihat kaget saat melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong kemudian berbalik arah dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri terpaku melihat kepergian Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Ok. Ini udah 4K lebih, biasanya Cuma 2K.. masih kurang panjang? Semoga tidak.. kkkkk.**

 **Dan semoga tidak semakin membosankan..**

 **Sekali lagi, Thank's..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marriage Not Dating Part 10**

 **.**

.

.

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Remake/Saduran dari drama Korea dengan judul yang sama.. Yaoi/BL..**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca secara perlahan.. kkkk.**

 **don't like don't read..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** Happy Reading ****

.

.

.

Yunho dan Ahra terlihat sedang berenang bersama. mereka terlihat sedang berlomba. Ahra memimpin di depan Yunho.

"Kau terlihat lebih cepat sekarang". Ucap Yunho sesaat setelah mereka mencapai pinggiran kolam renang.

"Aku tidak mau pria mengalahkanku". Sahut Ahra dengan nafas tersengal sehabis berenang.

Ahra kemudian duduk di pinggiran kolam renang, kemudian disusul oleh Yunho.

"Ini kencan untuk 100 juta won itu, jadi aku mau melakukannya". Kata Yunho sesaat setelah melihat ke arah meja di pinggiran kolam yang penuh akan hidangan mewah.

"Tapi kau tidak menikmati semua ini". Ucap Ahra sambil berdiri untuk mengambil bathrobenya.

Mereka berdua kini mulai makan menu yang sudah dihidangkan, sepotong steak dan wine pilihan.

"Sangat bagus dan tenang di sini. Kupikir, seleramu telah berubah ke orang yang berisik dan kasar". Ucap Ahra menghilangkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mereka buat.

"Maksudmu Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho enteng.

"Jalan denganku saja bila kau bosan. Tidak usah menipu Ibumu". Lanjut Ahra percaya diri.

Yunho langsung meletakkan pisau dan garpunya kemudian meneguk winenya. "Siapa yang bilang aku menipu dia?". Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kita sudah saling setuju 3 tahun lalu, saat kita membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kita sangat buruk dalam membangun hubungan yang serius. Tapi, kita harus menjalani hidup kita sendiri. Bukannya merusak kehidupan orang lain. Hmmm?" ahra mencoba menasehati Yunho dan Yunho hanya memasang muka datarnya.

"Ayo pergi". Ajak Yunho. Dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan Ahra lebih lama lagi.

"Waktunya Cinderella pulang? Tepat sekali waktunya". Ahra hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho mengajaknya pulang.

Yunho kemudian berdiri terlebih dahulu namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ahra mengatakan ingin mein ke rumahnya.

Yunho hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau kan suka di rumah sendirian". Lanjut Ahra saat melihat keterdiaman Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit mabuk saat berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setibanya di rumah, dia menari-nari tidak jelas. Rumahnya juga terlihat gelap, sepertinya orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Saat melihat di dalam rumahnya sepi dan gelap, raut wajahnya kemudian berubah sedih. "Aku tidak ingin di rumah sendirian".

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seorang bocah kecil menangis, ternyata dia melihat bayangannya saat masih kecil. Jaejoong kecil menangis sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Jaejoong kecil terus saja menangis dan memanggil-manggil Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Karena tidak ingin kembali teringat akan masa lalunya, Jaejoong pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

.

Di lain tempat, yunho terlihat sedang tiduran di kamarnya. Menikmati waktunya seorang diri. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang apabila sendirian.

" _Kenapa kau sangat menyukai rumah itu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana?"_ Yunho teringat perkataan Ahra beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengapa dia begitu menyukai apartement Ibunya itu.

Yunho kembali terbayang saat dirinya masih kecil. Dia sedang tiduran sambil memegang mobil-mobilan miliknya. Dia tertidur dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Kesenangan Yunho saat menikmati waktu sendiri di rumah akhirnya terganggu oleh suara bel apartementnya.

"Hah.. Eommoni". Yunho membuang nafas kasar dan sedikit mengutuk Ibunya yang datang bertamu tengah malam.

Yunho berjaan malas untuk membukakan pintu, namun dirinya kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa ini?" teriak Yunho.

"Aku bawakan ramen. Kau kan tidak punya makanan". Ucap Jaejoong lantang sambil menyelonong masuk ke dalam paartement Yunho.

"Katanya kau tidak pernah mau datang ke sini lagi. Tapi apa ini?" geram Yunho sambil mencengkeram tangan mungil Jaejoong.

"Setiap orang pasti punya hari, dimana mereka tidak ingin sendirian". Jelas Jaejoong setengah mabuk.

"Tapi bukan aku". Lanjut Yunho.

"Aku tahu. Kau bahkan tidak mau Ibumu datang ke sini. Kau sangat kasar sekali!". ucap Jaejoong sambil mendekat ke arah wajah Yunhi.

Yunho hanya menutup matanya dan kemudian langsung menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Jaejoong.

Tanpa malu Jaejoong langsung ke arah dapur dan mencari panci untuk membuat ramen. Jaejoong membuka rak-rak penyimpan perkakas dapur dengan acak.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tolong pergilah sekarang". Ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang sibuk mempersiapkan ramen.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku saaaaangat mabuk".

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, mematikan air kran dan membuang air di dalam panci yang tadinya akan digunakan Jaejoong membuat ramen.

"Aku akan memanggilkan taksi" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam kemudian berbalik dan melihat akuarium Yunho. Dia tertawa dan kemudian mendekat ke arah ikan-ikan Yunho.

"Jika kau tidak mau membuatkan ramen, buatkan saja aku sup ikan dengan cabai pedas". Ucap Jaejoong sambil menempelkan pipinya di kaca akuarium. Tangannya kemudian mencoba menangkap ikan yang ada di dalam akuarium. "Nemo~ua". Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho yang tadinya ingin menelpon taksi untuk Jaejoong akhirnya mencoba berlari ke arah Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Yunho.

Jaejoong terus berusaha menangkap ikan yang bernama Nemo itu. Yunho mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Jaejoong dari ajuarium kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" teriak Yunho.

Yunho akhirnya menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang berada di dalam akuarium kemudian menariknya keluar. Namun, seekor ikan berwarna orange putih itu ikut keluar dan jatuh di lantai.

"Nemo!ya". teriak Yunho saat kaget melihat ikan kesayangannya keluar dari air.

"Ini benar-benar Nemo". Teriak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Yunho dengan kesal di hadapan Jaejoong setelah dia menyelamatkan ikan kesayangannya.

Jaejoong terjatuh karena kaget dengan teriakan Yunho yang sangat keras. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. "Kasar sekali. perutku kosong, tapi aku Cuma minum soju". Ucap Jaejoong merengek seperti anak keecil kemudian menangis. Dan itu membuat Yunho semakin frustasi.

"Aku tidak memintanya begini". Kesal Yunho

Karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya mau membuatkan ramen.

Yunho mengukur takaran air yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramen sesuai dengan petunjuk cara membuat ramen. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Memasukkan bumbu dan kemudian mie ramennya. Tidak lupa Yunho menggunakan timer selama 4 menit untuk pemberitahuan bahwa mie ramen sudah matang.

Jaejoong membuka kimchi yang ada di meja makan Yunho, kimchi yang tadi diantarkan oleh Ibu Yunho.

"Kenapa dia membawakan sepatuku? Kenapa dia mengajakku makan bersama? kenapa dia bilang akan menelpon? Sungguh gila". Ucap Jaejoong sebal saat memikirkan Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Ma kuberitahu?" tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho melemparkan sebuah buku bersampul pink kepada Jaejoong.

" **Dia Hanya Mau Memanfaatkanmu"** judul buku yang diberikan Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat kesal saat membaca judul buku itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di depan kompor.

Jaejoong kemudian mematikan kompornya dan segera membawa ramennya.

"Mienya belum siap. Kurang 2 menit lagi". Ucap Yunho.

"Hidup tidak usah harus teratur" Jaejoong membawa panci ramen dan meletakkannya di atas buku pink milik Yunho tadi.

"Cobalah pahami maksud dia. Jangan gegabah dulu". Yuno mencoba menasehati. Kemudian duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Teori dan praktek berbeda". Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lihat cara bicaramu" gerutu Yunho sambil mengambil panci ramennya dan meletakkan di tengah meja.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil sesumpit ramen.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hidupku dengan hidup bersama namja sepertimu" jawab Yunho sarkastik.

"Ahra bukan hanya sekedar temanmu kan? Aku dengar kalian berdua pernah berpacaran. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kami memang sangat saling mengenal dan sangat peduli satu sama lain". Jawab Yunho.

"Itu sempurna". Sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya, tapi kami tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan untuk menikah".

"Dasar, orang pintar selalu saja merumitkan sesuatu". Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memakan mie ramennya langsung dari panci.

"Kau ini jorok sekali. taruh di mangkok". cibir Yunho.

"Hm.. kimchi Ibumu sangat mengagumkan". Ucap Jaejoong setelah mencoba kimchi buatan Ms. Jung.

"Ambil saja. Lagian aku akan membuangnya nanti".

Jaejoong kembali akan memakan ramen langsung dari panci dan itu membuat Yunho mendorong dahi Jaejoong agar menjauh dari panci ramen.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho mendorong dahinya.

"Jangan melewati batas. Itu masalahmu. Emosimu adalah milikmu. Emosiku adalah milikku. Kau tidak usah sampai terlalu baik karena mereka berbeda. Jaga emosimu sendiri. Tetaplah tenang.". Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan mangkok kepada Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku.. percaya padanya".

"Tidak, kau begitu karena kau ingin mempercayainya. Kau seharusnya melihatnya sendiri. Foto SNS Changmin semuanya makanan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa memakan itu semua sendirian". Ucap Yunho menjelaskan. Kemudian Yunho melihat ponsel Jaejoong yang ketinggalan jaman dan kemudian mencibir Jaejoong "Belilah smartphone, agar kau bisa mendapatkan cinta".

"Smartphone malah membuat orang kesepian. Itu, kesendirian dari manusia modern". Balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Kau perlu kesendirian. Kau baru saja dicampakkan, dan kau.. " Yunho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi langsung memakan ramen yang ada di mangkuknya. "Berhenti terobsesi padanya. Cobalah nikmati waktu lajangmu ini!" kesal Yunho sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Kau suka sekali sendirian, nanti kau bisa mati kesepian". Ejek Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang peduli?" tanya Yunho.

"Komunikasi itu kunci bagi setiap manusia".

"Kau itu pengguna ponsel bodoh yang keras kepala. Komunikasi?". Lanjut Yunho tidak kalah. Namun perdebatan mereka harus terhenti karena ponsel milik Jaejoong berdering.

"Tapi, aku tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik menggunakan ponsel ini". Ejek Jaejoong lagi. "Yeoboseyo". Ucap Jaejoong menjawab teleponnya.

"Shim Changmin?" kata Jaejoong pelan. Yunho kemudian melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku sekarang?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Nikmati waktu sendirimu!" ucap Yunho keras agar Jaejoong mendengarnya, atau bahkan Changmin yang di line seberang juga.

" _Kau bersama seseorang? Sepertinya seorang pria?"_ tanya Changmin saat mendengar suara Yunho.

"Ah tidak. Itu suara TV". Jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan. Jaejong menyuruh Yunho untuk diam.

"Kau menganggapku produk elektronik?" teriak Yunho marah,

"Ah tidak, aku sendirian". Jawab Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho terlihat kesal saat Jaejoong pergi. "Ramennya sudah dingin!" teriak Yunho dengan lantang.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

" _Kau penasaran dengan siapa aku tadi? Dia kaya dan baik."_ tanya Changmin.

"Kaya dan baik?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

" _Dia yang memberiku 50 juta won untuk digunakan sebagai amal"._ Jawab Changmin menjelaskan.

"Ah, kencan pesta amal itu". Jawab Jaejoong senang karena seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah pacar Changmin. "Ya aku akan segera kesana".

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun pintu kamar mandi tidak bisa dibuka.

"Hei, Jung Yunho~ssi. Pintunya tidak mau terbuka". Teriak Jaejoong sambil mengetukkan tangannya ke pintu.

"Luangkan waktumu untuk sendirian". Jawab Yunho dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau mengunciku?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Siapa yang bilang kau hanya bisa bahagia bersama pasangan jika kau bisa bahagia sendiri". Ucap Yunho.

"Buka pintunya". Ucap Jaejoong memohon.

"Aku serius. Dengarkan aku, ini masalah hidup atau mati seseorang. Bergantung kau baik padanya atau tidak".

"Haish, hentikan omong kosongmu! Buka pintunya!" marah Jaejoong.

"Jika kau merasa tidak mengerti, maka turuti saja" Yunho dan Jaejoong terlibat aksi menarik pintu. Jaejoong berusaha membuka pintu dan Yunho berusaha menutup pintu agar Jaejoong tidak bisa keluar.

"Kau tidak kenal dia" teriak Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak akan menyukaimu jika kau terus menuruti permintaannya". Ucap Yunho.

"Buka".

"Dengarkan saja aku!" lanjut Yunho.

Mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pintunya dapat terbuka. Dan akhirnya, kenop pintu kamar mandi Yunho rusak dan membuat pintu itu terbuka.

Jaejoong terjatuh karena menarik pintu terlalu kuat. Saat pintu terbuka dia berdiri dan memaki Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau suka?" tanya Jaejoong kesal. "Memangnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang suka padamu kalau kau terus di rumah setiap hari?"

"Maksudku..."

"Sendirilah saja sendiri jika kau maunya begitu. Aku tidak mau sendirian!" teriak Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Jaejoong pergi ke meja makan untuk mengambil tasnya dan tidak lupa membawa kimchi yang dibuat oleh Ms. Jung,'

"Kau bilang aku bisa mengambilnya". Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong datar. "Aku mengambil ini, jadi kau tidak usah membuangnya".

.

.

.

Jaejoong menemui Changmin di taman. Changmin terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam paperbag yang dibawanya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah makanan.

"Kau yang membuat ini sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mencoba memasaknya". Jawab Changmin senang.

" _ **foto SNS Changmin semuanya makanan. Tapi, dia tidak akan bisa makan itu semua sendirian".**_ Jaejoong teringat ucapa Yunho tadi mengenai Changmin.

"Kau suka memasak ya? Itu sebabnya.." jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sedang melanjutkan sesi makan ramennya. Namun Yunho sedikit kesal karena ulah Jaejoong. "Dia datang dan pergi ke sini semaunya saja. Selalu saja membuang waktuku!" gumam Yunhosebal.

.

.

Jaejoong mencoba memakan makanan yang dibawa Changmin.

"Hmm. Sangat enak". Ucap Jaejoong memuji. "Ah, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Kimchi?" tanya Changmin ragu. "Aku tidak suka kimchi". Lanjut Changmin.

"Cobalah. Ini kimchi buatan rumah".

Jaejoong kemudian memakan makanan yang dibuat Changmin, setelah itu memakan kimchi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong mencampurkan makanan yang dibuatnya dengan kimchi.

"Enak sekali dimakan bersamaan. Kombinasi yang sempurna". Ucap Jaejoong senang. "Cobalah, Ahhh".

Jaejoong mencoba menyuapi Changmin, namun Changmin tidak mau. Beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Changmin mau juga.

"enak kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya mengiyakan, karena memang rasanya sangat enak.

"Kau ingin jadi teman makanku? Kau selalu saja makan di dapur itu. Makan di luar itu penting. Jadi ayo makan bersama, saat kau tidak ingin makan sendirian. Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu". Jawab Changmin tanpa ragu.

" _Ya, aku akan meluangkan waktuku. Aku tidak perlu terburu-buru"._ Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

-HARI INSIDEN—

.

.

"Dia pegawai di Departemen Store?" tanya Jihye saat melihat foto-foto Jaejoong saat bekerja.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanya Ms. Jung penasaran.

"Ternyata Yunho tertarik kepada seseorang yang tidak seperti Ibunya". Sahut Halmonie Jung. "Aku akhirnya memahaminya".

"Mengamankan, menguntit, menyadap, keluarga macam apakah kita ini? Aku diam saja selama ini, demi keluarga kita tetap damai. Tapi, dia pasti tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Itu sebabnya Yunho ingin dirinya hidup sendiri". Ucap halmonie Jung sedikit kesal.

"Aish Ibu". Interupsi Jihye agar ibunya tidak kembali berbicara yang nantinya membuat Ms. Jung sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Ibu benar. Ini semua salahku. Ibu, jika kau mau membantuku, pasti aku akan sangat terbantu". Ucap Ms. Jung.

"Membantumu?"

"Cari tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia pasti akan terbuka padamu".

"Ah ya, dia selalu begitu padaku. Baiklah". Halmonie Jung sangat senang diminta bantuan seperti itu. Dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah berhenti tidak jauh dari restoran Italia milik Yoochun. Halmonie Jung turun dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Oh, Yunho. Ini nenek, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" tanya Halmonie Jung lewat ponselnya sesaat setelah turun dari mobilnya.

" _Tidak bisa sekarang Nenek"_ jawab Yunho tegas.

"Aish, tenang saja, aku ada di pihakmu. Dengarkan saja.." ucap Halmonie Jung merayu Yunho agar mau bertemu dengannya.

" _Sampai nanti"_ tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Halmonie Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan tingkah cucunya.

Tiba-tiba, cuaca berubah dan mulai turun hujan, Halmonie Jung langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari derasnya hujan.

.

.

Di lain tempat, setelah mematikan sambungan telepon dari sang nenek, Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah merasa sudah sedikit tenang, Yunho membalikkan kursi putarnya untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang sedari tadi duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, kau sepertinya sedang sibuk". Ucap sang wanita paruh baya dengan nada kalem.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Ibu kesini?" tanya Yunho dengan senyumnya kepada sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibu Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku Cuma ingin tahu saja. Sepertinya klinikmu berjalan dengan lancar, Oh maksudku, kau pasti punya banyak pasien. Kau pasti punya daftar janji dengan banyak pasien kan?" tanya Ms. Kim masih dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Oh, ya". Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Kulitmu terlihat kasar, dan matamu bengkak". Ucap Ms. Kim setelah memperhatikan wajah Yunho.

"Ah, semalam aku memakan ramen". Jawab Yunho jujur sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Bukannya menangis sampai tertidur?" sindir Ms. Kim dan itu membuat Yunho bingung. "Karena Jaejoong membuatmu menderita". Lanjut Ms. Kim.

Yunho hanya bisa merespon dengan tawa hambarnya. "Ya, aku begini karena dia" tambah Yunho mendramatisir.

"Aku akan buat dia berubah pikiran nanti. Jangan khawatir, oke?" ucap Ms. Kim menenangkan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan Ms. Kim.

"Kulit seorang ahli bedah plastik seharusnya lebih mulus". Ucap Ms. Kim sambil membelai pipi Yunho. "Usahakan jangan makan ramen lagi". Lanjut Ms. Kim sambil memegang tangan Yunho.

"Akan ku usahakan". Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

Yunho kemudian menjauh dari Ibu Jaejoong sambil membawa ponselnya. Dia ingin menelpon seseorang. Sedangkan Ms. Kim masih duduk manis di depan meja kerja Yunho sambil sesekali merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Ibumu?" tanya Yunho sedikit memelankan suaranya.

" _Aku punya alasan tersendiri"._ Jawab seseorang dari line seberang.

"Apa alasannya? Ibumu ada di klinikku sekarang. Dia kesini mau mengunjungiku". Ucap Yunho sedikit kesal.

" _Aku akan beritahu nanti. Aku juga ada tamu disini"_ jaawab Jaejoong berbisik.

.

.

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Nenek Yunho. Halmonie Jung terlihat sangat basah kuyup akibat kehujanan.

"Wah, bagaimana ini. Nanti Nenek bisa masuk angin". Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeringkan rambut Halmonie Jung dengan handuk yang baru saja diberikan oleh Junsu.

"Bisa kau luangkan waktumu untukku?" tanya Halmonie Jung sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sesekali melirik ke arah Junsu.

"Kau bilang, kau mau buatkan pancake untukku. Kau harus tepati janjimu". Ucap Halmonie Jung sedikit memaksa.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang, Halmonie Jung membawa Jaejoong ke apartement Yunho.

"Dia tidak ada di rumah. Apa tidak apa nanti?" tanya Jaejoong karena Halmonie Jung membawanya ke tempat Yunho.

"Tidak apa. Kita buka saja". Jawab Halmonie Jung santai. "Aku tahu kau sering mengunjungi dia disini". Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kode akses untuk membuka pintunya". Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Ah jadi kalian belum terlalu dekat. Dia dulu selalu menempel padaku, seperti permen karet. Pasti kodenya tanggal ulang tahunku". Jelas Halmonie Jung penuh percaya diri.

Halmoni Jung kemudian menekan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Yunho.

" _Silahkan coba lagi"_

"Ah, pasti 4 digit terakhir nomorku". Kata Halmonie Jung sesaat suara seorang wanita memberitahukan bahwa kode akses yang dimasukkan salah.

" _Silahkan coba lagi"_ kembali percobaan kedua Halmonie Jung gagal.

"Dia sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri. Coba tanggal ulang tahunnya". Ucap Jaejoong memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi ayo kita coba". Seru Halmoni Jung.

" _Pintu telah dibuka"_ dan ternyata benar, Yunho memang benar-benar mencintai dirinya senediri.

Jaejoong dan Halmonie Jung akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk memasakkan pancake untuk Halmonie Jung, sedangkan halmonie Jung hanya duduk diam melihat bagaimana Jaejoong memasak pancake.

Jaejoong melakukan beberapa gerakan aneh, merenggangkan otot-otot di tangannya, setelah dirasanya cukup, dia mulai memegang pegangan teflon. Kemudian mengangkatnya dan mencoba membalik pancake dengan cara melemparkan adonan pancake ke atas dengan keras.

Halmonie Jung hanya melihatnya dengan takjub, melihat bagaimana lihainya Jaejoong memasakkan pancake untuknya.

.

.

" _Kau tidak bertemu Nenek?"_ Tanya sang bibi lewat sambungan telepon.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

" _Dia tadi di antar supir untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku belum dengar kabar darinya. Dia juga tidak mengangkat ponselnya"._ Ucap sang Bibi menjelaskan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya keluarha Halmonie Jung benar-benar mencarinya, namun yang di cari sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas bersama Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang makan pancake dan meminum anggur beras.

Jaejoong maupun Halmonie Jung terlihat sedikit mabuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yunho?" tanya Halmonie Jung penasaran.

"Ehm.. dia pria yang kasar dan egois!" jawab Jaejoong semangat dan itu membuat Halmonie Jung sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ah, maafkan aku". Lanjut Jaejoong.

" Dia memang terlihat cuek. Tapi, dia itu penuh kasih sayang dan cinta". Jelas Halmoni Jung. Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan Nenek Yunho itu. Tidak berani melawan semua ucapan Halmonie Jung.

"Dia itu, butuk seseorang yang ceplas ceplos seperti dirimu. Jadi, jaga dia ya". Lanjut Halmonie Jung.

"Tapi, dia itu lebih suka menyendiri". Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Dia orangnya tidak pedulian. Pada keluarganya juga begitu". Ucap Halmonie Jung sedih.

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Sebenarnya..."

"Ini semua salahku". Sahut Halmonie Jung. "Alasan kenapa dia pergi dari rumah. Kenapa dia ingin hidup sendiri. Itu semua salahku". Lanjut Halmonie Jung sambil menangis sedih.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sampai aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Walaupun aku tertidur, pasti akan mimpi buruk. Kau harusnya mati saja, kalau sudah tua begini". Cerocos Halmonie Jung semakin tidak jelas. Jaejoong hanya bisa memegang tangan Halmonie Jung untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu" ucap Jaejoong sedih.

Halmonie Jung kemudian menegak minumannya lagi. "Seharusnya aku mati saja. Tentu saja aku harus mati".

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Halmonie Jung mendadak kehilangan kesadarannya. Kepalanya membentur meja dan itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi panik.

"Halmonie. Oh, tidak". Teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Halmonie, kau baik-baik saja?" jaejoong mencoba menyadarkan Halmonie Jung dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Halmonie Jung. Namun Halmonie Jung tidak mau bangun.

Jaejoong kemudian mencari ponselnya, mencoba tenang kemudian mencoba menelpon Yunho.

" _Bicaranya nanti saja"_ jawab Yunho cepat.

"Cepat ke rumah sekarang". Teriak Jaejoong panik.

" _Berhenti memerintahku. Kenapa aku harus ke rumahmu?"._ Kesal Yunho.

"Bukan rumahku, tapi rumahmu!" panik Jaejoong.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"_ tanya Yunho.

"Nenekmu pingsan".

Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya tiba di rumahnya bersamaan dengan beberapa petugas medis yang datang untuk membantu Nenek Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku". Ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Yunho marah kepada Jaejoong sesaat setelah melihat pancake dan berbotol-botol anggur beras di meja ruang tamu.

"Nenek datang ke Departement Store, dengan badan yang basah kuyup. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Jadi, aku membuatnya hangat. Dan aku juga janji akan memasakkan pancake untuknya". Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Tidak apa. Pulanglah". Ucap Yunho datar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk menyusul sang Nenek.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gamsahamnida..**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau review, follow, maupun favorite..**

 **Akhirnya bisa posting juga. Maaf update lama. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan..**

 **Sekali lagi, Thank's..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^,^ Phicha Gyuzizi ^,^**


	11. Chapter 11

Marriage Not Dating Part 11

.

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Halmonie Jung langsung mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter. Ibu dan Bibi Yunho yang baru saja datang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ms. Jung khawatir.

"Halmonie minum terlalu banyak". Jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Apa? Minum?" Ms. Jung nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Dengan siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Denganku". Jawab Yunho berbohong.

Setelahnya Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam emergency room untuk melihat kondisi sang nenek, disusul sang Ibu dan Bibinya.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke Rumah Sakit karena khawatir kepada Halmonie Jung. Namun Jaejoong berdiri di luar tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena merasa bersalah.

.

Dokter memeriksa Halmonie Jung yang masih juga belum sadarkan diri.

"Jangan khawatir. Nadi, nafas, dan suhu tubuhnya baik-baik saja". Jelas sang Dokter.

"Terima kasih Dok". Ucap Ms. Jung.

"Tapi kenapa dia belum sadar? Ibu buka matamu, sadarlah!" teriak Jihye panik. "Apa dia koma? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

Halmonie Jung tetap masih tidak sadar, melainkan malah mendengkur.

"Apa dia jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini?" tanya sang Dokter.

"Ibu mengalami insomnia". Jawab Ms. Jung.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan saja dia tertidur". Kata sang Dokter kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung.

"Astaga, jantungku hampir saja copot". Ucap Jihye lega.

"Yunho-ya, ayo kita bicara di luar". Ajak sang Ibu dan diangukin paham oleh Yunho.

.

.

Saat keluar dari emergenci room, mereka bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho untuk menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Halmonie Jung.

Saat sudah di depan mereka, bibi Yunho mencium aroma minuman dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau bau alkohol. Apa kau minum dengan Ibuku?" tanya Jihye ketus.

"Maafkan aku". Sesal Jaejoong.

"Anak dari seorang pemilik rumah minuman alkohol memang memiliki tingkat yang berbeda. Seperti seorang alkoholic". Imbuh Jihye.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Tolong jelaskan!" sahut Ms. Jung dingin.

"Beritahu kami apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi?" marah Jihye kepada Jaejoong.

Sebelum menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Ibu dan Bibi Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik menjauh oleh Yunho meninggalkan Ibu dan Bibinya.

.

.

Yunho menggennggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat sehingga Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan sakit pada tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" bentak Yunho sesaat setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku khawatir".

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk mengetahui batas-batasmu. Menyebrangi batas sekali dua kali memang terlihat lucu, tetapi berikutnya akan buruk. Kau masih menjadi penguntit Yoochun. Kau belum berubah". Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kata-katamu terlalu kasar".

"Kau pikir kenapa aku menjadikanmu kekasih bohonganku? Itu semua karena aku ingin damai dengan hidup sendiri. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit".

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu". Sesal Jaejoong.

"Apa tujuanmu? Kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku? Karena itulah kenapa kau masuk ke tempatku? Dan membuat nenekku minum seperti ikan? Dan memaksa Ibumu untuk datang ke rumah sakitku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya.. aku minta maaf tapi..."

"Sadarlah. Aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menikahimu. Dan aku benci seseorang sepertimu". Ucap Yunho sinis.

Kata-kata Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong sakit hati. Matanya terlihat memerah karena menahan air matanya.

"Baiklah, maaf karena semua keburukanku. Aku akan menghilang dari pandanganmu".

Jaejoong pun akhirnya pergi meningalkan Yunho. Jaejoong menangis selama perjalanannya pulang.

.

.

Yunho juga kembali ke apartemennya dan kemudian melihat apartemennya benar-benar berantakan. Kemudian ia mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong dan Halmonie Jung.

Selesai membereskan semua kekacauan itu, Yunho merilekskan dirinya dengan berendam di dalam bathup kesayangannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati moment sendirinya selama hampir satu jam.

Yunho segera bergegas keluar dari kamar mandinya. Namun, pintu kamar mandinya tidak bisa dibuka. Yunho sudah mencoba menarik-narik gagang pintunya namun tetap saja tidak bisa dibuka. Yunho kemudian mengingat kejadian saat Jaejoong merusak engsel pintunya. Wajah Yunho seketika berubah panik.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia masih mengingat-ingat perkataan Yunho dengan sebal.

"Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengan kesendirianmu". Ucapnya kesal.

.

Yunho masih saja sekuat tenaga mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"Hei, ada yang bisa mendengarku? Ini aku pemilik apartement 3003. Aku sedang terkunci di dalam kamar mandi! Ada seseorang di luar? Tolong bantu aku!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

Karena tidak ada respon dari luar, Yunho menendang pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras dan itu langsung membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Siapapun tolong aku". Lirih Yunho.

.

.

 **~~ 15 JAM SETELAH INSIDEN YUNHO TERKUNCI DI DALAM KAMAR MANDI ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah dan bimbang.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan pergi kesana lagi". Ucapnya pelan.

Namun, hati dan pikiran Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sejalan.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi Halmonie Jung saat ini". Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Yunho untuk menanyakan kondisi sang nenek.

.

.

 **~~ 24 JAM SETELAH INSIDEN ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong saat ini sedang berada di dalam bus tengah menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya, pesan singkat yang dikirimnya sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho.

"Ish, benar-benar menyebalkan". Seru Jaejoong kesal.

Namun, sesaat kemudian Jaejoong kembali mengingat dimana saat Yunho berbohong kepada sang Ibu dan Bibinya dengan mengakui dirinya yang minum bersama dengan sang nenek.

"Apa dia ingin melindungiku?" Jaejoong kemudian mencoba menelpon Yunho untuk sekedar menanyakan rasa penasarannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Yunho yang sedang terkurung di dalam kamar mandinya sendiri mencoba untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan agar tidak merasa bosan dan berharap waktu segera berlalu.

Yunho mulai melakukan gerakan tinju bak seorang profesional, push up beberapa kali, kemudian mulai meminum wine sisa kemarin saat berendam.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit milik Yunho, berharap bisa menemui Yunho. Namun, seorang perawat mengatakan kalau Yunho tidak datang bekerja hari ini. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong semakin khawatir karena tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Yunho.

.

.

Saat bekerja Jaejoong masih tetap mencoba menghubungi Yunho dan lagi-lagi panggilan Jaejoong diabaikan oleh Yunho.

Ahra sedang belanja dan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya berbelanja ditempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Ahra-ssi". Sapa Jaejoong.

"Oh, Kau.. kau bekerja disini?" tanya Ahra sopan.

"Iya. Apa kau bisa menghubungi Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

"Mwo?" tanya Ahra tidak mengerti.

"Aku menghubunginya berkali-kali tetapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sekarang teleponnya malah tidak aktif, dia juga tidak ada di tempat kerjanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Jaejoong-ssi, Kau kan sudah berpengalaman saat dengan Yoochun. Kenapa mereka menghilang? Itu semua karena mereka ingin sendirian. Jadi tinggalkan saja dia sendirian". Jawab Ahra menjelaskan.

"Iya". Jawab Jaejoong mengerti.

.

.

 **~~ 36 JAM SETELAH INSIDEN ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho sudah terkurung hampir seharian penuh, dan ini membuatnya putus asa dan mulai berpikir siapa orang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Eomma". Kata Yunho.

"Aish, tidak mungkin".

Kemudian Yunho kembali berpikir siapa lagi kandidat yang akan menolongnya.

"Ahra?" Yunho kemudian menggeleng kepalanya tidak yakin.

"Yoochun? Malah tidak mungkin sama sekali".

"Ah, Jaejoong. Dengan kepribadianya seperti itu dia pasti yang akan menolongku". Serunya senang. Namun sedetik kemudian buyar seketika karena ia mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya kepada Jaejoong saat di Rumah Sakit saat itu, dia membentaknya.

"Dia tidak akan datang setelah apa yang semuanya terjadi". Gumamnya pelan.

Yunho yang terlalu lama terkurung dan tidak makan maupun minum saat ini merasa sangat lemas. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja, tidak lama kemudian akhirnya dia pingsan.

.

.

Ahra yang sedang menyetirpun kembali mengingat perkataan Jaejoong. "Apa mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu dengan Yunho?".

.

.

 **~~ 48 JAM SETELAH INSIDEN ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau mau mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. Saat ini Jaejoong berada di depan apartement Yunho.

"Yunho-ya! Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong keras namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Yunho-ya, kau ada di dalam?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho. Saat akan menuju ke ruang tamu, ia kembali teringat perkataan Yunho untuk mengingat dimana batasan-batasannya. Dan Jaejoong akhirnya tidak jadi melangkah ke ruang tamu.

"Apa kau ada di dalam Yunho". Teriaknya sekali lagi.

.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban lagi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya meskipun hanya selangkah.

"Maafkan aku karena menganggumu, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Sebenarnya, ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun, aku hampir saja mati saat sendirian di rumah. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa sendirian dan aku tidak ingin sendirian. Jung Yunho, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho yang sudah tersadar berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara. Namun, tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa sakit dan badannya benar-benar lemas.

"Orang tuaku sekarang terlihat sangat dekat karena memikirkanku yang akan menikah dengan seorang dokter bedah plastik. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sangat bahagia seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berbicara tentang hubungan bohongan kita kepada mereka saat melihat mereka benar-benar bahagia. Aku benar-benar minta maaf". Lanjut Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Yunho-ya". Teriak Jaejoong kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho.

"Kita harus berbicara sebentar. Setelah itu aku janji akan meningalkanmu sendirian".

"Disini". Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Disini.. disini.." ucap Yunho lirih namun masih bisa didengar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya kemudian melihat ke arah kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

.

.

Ahra akhirnya sampai di depan gedung apartement Yunho. Dia langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menuju ke apartement Yunho yang ada di lantai atas.

.

.

Jaejoong menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan mencoba membukanya dengan paksa sambil memangil-mangil nama Yunho. Tidak hilang akal, Jaejoong berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau untuk membantunya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Jaejoong menjatuhkan pisaunya saat melihat Yunho sudah terbaring lemas di lantai kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan mencoba menyadarkan Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat tubuh Yunho, namun gagal.

Jaejoong semakin panik. "Bagaimana ini?".

Jaejoong kembali mencoba untuk mengangkat Yunho, namun tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya dengan erat.

Saat Jaejoong mencoba melapaskan pelukan Yunho, semakin erat pula Yunho memeluknya.

.

.~~ TBC ~~


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Saking kesalnya ia sampai memukul Yunho dengan ikan kering yang digenggamnya.

"Yaaaa! Aku menderita karenamu!" kesal Jaejoong.

Semua Bibi Yunho yang saat itu juga tengah ikut dalam acara upacara peringatan kematian Haraboji Yunho melihat adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, dan mereka mencoba untuk melerai Jaejoong dan Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong tetaplah seorang lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar, apalagi saat ini dirinya juga terlihat sangat kesal. Usaha yang dilakukan para Bibi Yunho berakhir sia-sia.

Jaejong yang tengah marah dan kesal bahkan sampai mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan keras hingga membuat Yunho terjatuh dan membuat hancur meja persembahan yang digunakan untuk mendiang sang Kakek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marriage Not Dating Part 12**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ UNTUK SIAPA KITA MEMASAK PANCAKE ~~**

.

.

 **[[ D-4 ]]**

 **.**

Jaejoong memapah Yunho yang saat ini terlihat sangat lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah seperti ini". Ucap Yunho lemah.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah membawa Yunho pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi Yunho pasca insiden terkurung di kamar mandi.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari pundaknya dan itu hampir membuat Yunho terjatuh karena lemas.

"Aish, sudahlah. Cepat naik ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu". Ucap Jaejoong memerintah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho mau menuruti perintah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tengah menggendong Yunho ala piggy back dengan susah payah. Meskipun Jaejoong pria, tapi tubuh Yunho bahkan lebih besar darinya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan Ahra yang memang akan berkunjung ke rumah Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ahra saat melihat Jaejoong tengah menggendong Yunho.

Yunho kemudian turun dari gendongan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawabnya lemah.

"Dia tadi pingsan di dalam kamar mandinya". Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau pingsan? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Ahra cemas.

"Tidak ada yang luka". Sahut Yunho.

Namun Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya "Aku pikir kepalanya" Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Kepala?" tanya Ahra mencoba untuk meyakinkan jawabab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menganguk.

"Aku?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia jadi bersikap aneh". Lanjut Jaejoong. Kemudian ia kembali mengingat dimana saat Yunho tadi memeluknya di kamar mandi.

"Mentalnya bermasalah. Pokoknya dia menjadi tidak normal". Lanjut Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke Rumah Sakit". Ajak Ahra.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Seru Yunho. "Aku kan dokter". Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong langsung memukul Yunho "Kau gila, kau harus pergi. Dia kan juga Dokter".

"Ayo naik ke pungungku lagi".

Jaejoong kembali mengendong Yunho dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Ahra.

.

.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Ahra saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Jaejoong duduk tepat disebelah Yunho di belakang, dan Ahra sendiri di depan karena ia yang menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau demam". Ucap Jaejoong saat ia memegang kepala Yunho.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, kepalaku sakit". Lirih Yunho.

Ahra yang melihat kedekatan mereka dari kaca spion sedikir membuatnya merasa cemburu.

"Kepalamu sakit? Dimana yang terbentur? Di belakang? Atau di depan? Apa kau pusing?" ucap Jaejoong cerewet dan itu membuat Yunho semakin pening.

.

.

Mereka saat ini sudah berada di emergency room. Seorang dokter kini tengah memeriksa Yunho.

"Kau terkunci di dalam kamar mandi? Tidak ada yang terluka?" tanya sang Dokter.

"Tidak". Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kan sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja". Sahut Yunho.

"Aku pikir kau sedang sekarat". Ucap Jaejoong polos.

Setelah mengecek kondisi Yunho yang memang baik-baik saja, sang Dokter pamit undur diri untuk memeriksa pasien lainya.

.

.

Saat Dokter sudah pergi, Yunho mencoba untuk melepaskan selang infus dari tangannya.

"Habiskan infusmu. Kau kan belum makan selama 48 jam. Kalau bukan karena Jaejoong, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Jaejoong adalah penyelamatmu. Dan aku juga datang karena dia mengatakan tentangmu padaku". Jelas Ahra bijak.

"Kau suka sekali menyebar rumor dimana-mana". Sindir Yunho. "Aku mau pulang". Lanjutnya.

Tunggu. Lihatlah keluargamu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi. Mereka akan segera datang kemari". Cegah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

"Aku menelpon Nenekmu. Kupikir kau terluka parah".

"Kau mengenal keluarganya?" tanya Ahra penasaran.

"Itu karena..." jawab Jaejoong putus.

"Keluarga kami telah saling mengenal. Kau harus pergi sekarang". Jawab Yunho cepat menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang". Ucap Jaejoong berpamitan.

Namun Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Kau tetap disini".

Jadi yang dimaksud Yunho untuk pergi adalah Ahra.

"Aku meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Namun kau harus pulang sekarang". Ucap Yunho kepada Ahra.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin beristirahat. Aku akan pulang duluan". Ucap Ahra santai.

"Tolong jaga Yunho ya". Ucapnya pada Jaejoong.

"Iya. Pasti".

.

.

Ahra akeluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan perasaan kesal karena Yunho menyuruhnya pulang. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan mengingat bagaimana Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk menyuruhnya tetap tinggal.

Saat Ahra mulai melajukan mobilnya, saat itu keluarga Yunho juga baru saja tiba ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Jaejong saat ini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang Yunho.

"Kau ini sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kau ingin membuat dia cemburu ya? Tanya Jaejoong menggoda.

"Bukan seperti itu". Jawab Yunho. "Jika Ibuku sampai melihatnya, masalah akan menjadi semakin rumit".

"Dia pasti akan menyukainya". Sahut Jaejoong.

"Itulah masalahnya". Lanjut Yunho.

.

.

Keluarga Yunho masuk ke dalam ruang emergency. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya menjadi bersiap-siap untuk berakting lagi.

Halmonie Jung dan Bibi Jihye yang terlebih dulu datang langsung memegang badan Yunho dan menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang terluka?"

"Ah, Bibi". Sahut Yunho.

Ms. Jung langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan meneriakinya.

"Kau senang sekali membuat masalah, hah".

"Iya, kita terus saja bertemu di ruang UGD. Jadi, kau harus baik hati pada mertuamu. Benar begitu kan Eonnie". Ucap Jihye.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku belum menjadi menantunya". Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Mwo?" tanya Jihye bingung. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah ada disini. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku pergi dulu". Pamit Jaejoong.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku". Lagi-lagi Yunho menahan kepulangan Jaejoong. "Aku ingin bersamanya disini. Jadi, kalian pulang saja". Lanjut Yunho menyuruh keluarganya segera pulang.

"Hei.. kami sangat khawatir padamu. Kami terbangun tengah malam karenamu". Kesal sang Bibi.

"Kalian tidak membantu disini. Aku Cuma mau istirahat disini".

"Tapi, kami ingin mendengar cerita yang selengkapnya. Dimana yang terluka?" tanya sang Nenek.

"Ini masalah yang serius. Aku bahkan tidak yakin. Tetapi, jantungku sepertinya mau berhenti saja jika aku tidak melihat Jaejoong. Aku membutuhkannya, agar aku bisa bernafas. Aku tidak tahu itu _cardiopulmonary_ atau masalah di mentalku. Jadi, mereka perlu melakukan lebih banyak pemeriksaan". Ucap Yunho mendramatisir.

Bibi Yunho sampai geli mendengar semua ucapan Yunho yang dirasanya sangat berlebihan. Ms. Jung hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar semua omong kosong Yunho. Sedangkan sang Nenek malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berarti kau baik-baik saja. Kondisi mentalmu yang bermasalah". Sahut sang Nenek.

"Pintu kamar mandinya rusak, jadi dia terkunci di dalamnya". Ucap Jaejoong jujur.

"Astaga, hal seperti itu yang terjadi?" tanya sang Nenek.

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Jika bukan karena Jaejoong, aku sudah mati kelaparan".

"Terimakasih. Kau adalah penyelamat cucuku". Ucap sang Nenek tulus sambil ikut mengenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang". Ajak Ms. Jung.

"Aku akan mengawasimu". Ucap sang Bibi.

.

.

Saat keluarga Yunho pergi, Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Jaejoong kemudian dengan kesal memukul kepala Yunho dan itu sukses membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan terus-terusan memanfaatkanku". Ucapnya.

.

.

Saat di dalam mobil, Halmonie Jung merasa kesal dan protes kepada sang menantu dan anaknya karena saat di Rumah Sakit tadi mereka memarahi Jaejoong.

"Aku berpikir Yunho mengalami itu karena kecerobohan Jaejoong lagi. Karena kemarin saat Ibu mabuk dan pingsan. Itu semua karena dia". Jawab Jihye beralasan.

"Tapi, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena insiden itu. Keriputku menghilang dan kulitku mengkilap". Ucap sang Nenek membela Jaejoong.

"Kau mengalami edema. Jadi aku akan memasakkan bubur untuk mengempeskan pembengkakanmu". Sahut Ms. Jung.

"Kau tidak selalu benar. Dan kau juga tidak usah menghakimi orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya. Sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia juga bisa membuat pancake yang sangat enak". Kata sang Nenek memberitahu.

"Benarkah? Itu bisa menjadi nilai plus bagi keluarga kita". Ucap sang Bibi.

"Tapi, dia juga harus bisa mendukung pekerjaan Yunho" sambung Ms. Jung.

"Aku setuju. Dunia telah berubah". Ucap Jihye.

"Yunho tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuat Yunho ingin terus hidup. Apalagi yang kalian inginkan?" tanya sang Nenek.

"Dia memang sangat menginginkanya. Dan jika kau terus menentangnya, dia pasti akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan kita". Tambah Jihye.

Ms. Jung hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Jihye. Jihye yang melihatnya dari kaca spion langsung berhenti bicara panjang lebar.

"Coba bersikap baiklah padanya dan mulai berteman dengannya'. Ucap sang Nenek memberi saran.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan". Patuh Ms. Jung.

.

.

 **~~ D - 3 ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti pagi biasanya, Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bersepeda. Setelah berjam-jam bersepeda, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia terkejut saat melihat Ibu Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Ibunya tepat di halaman rumah kecilnya.

"Aku berharap ini bukan permintaan yang sulit". Ucap Ms. Jung ramah kepada Ms. Kim.

"Tidak. Percaya saja padaku". Balas Ms. Kim dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Jaejoong mendekati Ibunya dan Ibu Yunho, mencoba memberi salam pada sang Ibu mertua.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda? Untuk apa Anda kerumah?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Ms. Jung.

Ms. Jung hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa". ucap Ms. Jung.

"Sampai jumpa". Balas Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati di jalan Besan".

.

.

Setelah mobil Ibu Yunho pergi, Jaejoong yang memang sangat penasaran langsung menanyakan kepada Ibunya tentang alasan Ms. Jung datang ke rumahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ibu Jaejoong malah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Ayahmu pasti akan marah lagi setelah ini. Kita bicara saja di kedai" ucap Ms. Kim kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Eomma!"

.

.

Sesampainya di kedai milik keluarga Kim. Ms. Kim menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong maksud kedatangan Ms. Jung tadi.

"Kau diminta untuk datang ke rumahnya untuk membantu dalam acara upacara peringatan". Jelas Ms. Kim.

"Upacara peringatan?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Iya. Kau bantu mereka di sana".

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan poin bagus jika membantu mereka. Kegiatan ini baik untuk menghormati para anggota keluarga. Jadi, kau bisa terbiasa dengan mereka sebelum menikah nanti". Jelas sang Ibu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Ibuku? Ibu lainnya akan sangat benci melihat anaknya menderita karena punya masalah dengan Ibu mertua". Keluh Jaejoong kesal.

Ayah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar menyetujui ucapan sang anak.

"Dia kan bisa melakukannya selamanya setelah mereka menikah nanti. Tapi, kenapa dia harus pergi sekarang?" kata sang Ayah.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, tapi kau selalu peduli pada anakmu?" kesal Ms. Kim kepada Ayah Jaejoong. 'Jangan khawatir, membuat pancake beberapa kali dalam setahun jauh lebih baik daripada menggoreng ayam berlemak setiap hari". Lanjutnya kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Yunho. Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong. Tapi, sebenarnya kami tidak ada hubungan". Jelas Jaejoong menyesal.

"Astaga! Kebohongan apalagi ini? Memangnya apa yang salah? Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengannya?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Jangan memikirkan apa yang Ibu inginkan saja. Dengarkan aku dulu!" jelas Jaejoong.

Keributan yang dibuat keluarga Kim itu membuat salah satu pengunjung kedai yang sudah mabuk menjadi marah. Pelangan itu kesal dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menuangkan segelas soju lagi kepadanya.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Ms. Kim kepada sang pelanggan.

"Tenanglah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya". Ucap sang Ayah.

Ms. Kim tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang suami. Dia mengambil daging ayam yang baru saja digorengnya dan melemparkannya kepada pelanggan yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Pergi sana! Pergi saja ke bar mahal jika kau ingin minum dan ditemani oleh seorang penghibur".

Pelanggan yang merasa diperlakukan buruk semakin menjadi kesal dan marah. Ms. Kim juga tidak mau mengalah dan terus saja meladeni sang pelanggan yang mabuk itu dengan kemarahan pula.

"Ibu sudahlah". Lerai Jaejoong.

"Maaf, dia adalah anakku. Sekarang pergilah dan tidak perlu bayar untuk hari ini". Ucap Ayah Jaejoong kepada pelanggan mabuk itu.

Pelanggan itu akhirnya pergi dari kedai keluarga Kim.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil uangnya?" teriak sang Ibu marah kepada suaminya.

"Kau harus mengusir orang mabuk dengan cara seperti itu". Jawab Mr. Kim santai.

"Kau itu memang Ayah yang lembek. Karena itu dia tidak ingin menikah. Kenapa kau membiarkan hal seperti ini? Sudah kubilang, tidak usah jual minuman keras!".

"kenapa kau malah membawa Jaejoong kesini?"

"Jadi kau sekarang menyalahkanku? Selalu saja, semua salahku".

"Berhentilah. Jangan bertengkar terus". Kata Jaejoong kepada orangtuanya.

"Lupakan saja. Kita berpisah saja!". Ucap sang Ibu.

Ms. Kim mengambil surat cerai yang ia simpan dan juga stempelnya kepada suaminya.

"Surat itu masih saja Ibu simpan? Ibu selalu saja bilang begitu sejak aku Sekolah". Kata Jaejoong heran dengan sikap Ibunya.

"Aku selalu bertahan agar anakku tidak kesulitan dalam menikah. Tapi, kau malah tidak ingin menikah. Jadi, sudah saatnya kita untuk berpisah sekarang". Jelas sang Ibu.

"Eomma!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah mereka".

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Ms. Kim meyakinkan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan memasang muka melasnya.

.

.

 **~~ D – 2 ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong datang ke Rumah Sakit Yunho untuk memberitahunya semua permasalahannya.

"Kau harus pergi". Seru Yunho.

"Aku harus pergi? Tapi kau kelihatan tidak peduli begitu? Ini kan ritual keluargamu?" jelas Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kenapa kau yang malah merumitkan masalah keluarga orang lain?"

"Heiii.. aku kan sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Kau yang hampir saja membunuhku. Kau kan yang merusakkan pintu kamar mandiku".

"Tapi kau langsung memelukku dengan erat saat melihatku datang".

Yunho langsung gugup karena mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa mungkin kau mulai mempunyai perasaan padaku? Jadi, itu sebabnya kau juga menyuruhku datang ke acara itu? Karena kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?" sahut Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Aku ingin kau pergi karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah. Ibuku mengundangmu karena ia tidak ingin kau menjadi menantunya" jelas Yunho santai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibuku ingin kau merasakan kalau posisi menantunya sangatlah susah. Jadi, dia ingin kau menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dia pasti akan bilang kalau dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menerimamu". Tutur Yunho.

"Mari kita mengaku saja".

"Tidak. Sudah sangat terlambat. Pikirkan konsekuensinya". Jawab Yunho.

"Kebohongan kita semakin banyak. Kita harus mengakhiri ini". Jaejoong ingin benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya. Dia tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

"Kalau kau mau seperti itu, kita harus membuat Ibuku memisahkan kita, Jika dia bilang, tidak bisa menerima kau yang bodoh ini sebagai menantunya. Kita bisa mengakhiri kesepakatan ini".

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Karena hal ini sudah menjadi pertarungan harga diri sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mengibarkan bendera putih duluan". Jelas Yunho penuh dengan semangat.

"Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam pertarungan harga dirimu itu?"

"Ini permintaan terakhirku. Tunjukkan sosok dirimu yang paling buruk di hari itu". Pinta Yunho dengan serius.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jadilah dirimu yang seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya".

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi dari Rumah Sakit Yunho bersama-sama.

"Hari ini aku ingin beristirahat di apartement. Jadi jangan datang kesama". Ingat Yunho.

"Lagipula aku juga sudah ada janji hari ini".

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Denganku". Ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dihapadan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat melihat Changmin yang baru saja datang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?" ucapnya pada Yunho dan pergi bersama dengan Changmin.

.

.

Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat makan. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka, Yunho tengah membuntuti mereka dengan raut wajah kesal dan mungkin terlihat sedikit cemburu.

"Mereka ini benar-benar!". Gerutu Yunho kesal.

.

Sesampainya di kedai makanan, Jaejoong langsung memesan makanan.

"Bibi, aku pesan mie dinginnya dua". Teriak Jaejoong ke arah Bibi pemilik kedai.

Tanpa diduga, Yunho juga masuk ke kedai itu dan langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku juga pesan mie sashimi". Teriak Yunho ke arah sang pemilik kedai.

"Kenapa kau juga kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan kekasihku makan dengan pria lain?" jawabnya tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah kekasihku?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Yang aku tahu, dulu dia adalah kekasih bosku. Dan aku tahu kalau Yunho hyung adalah teman bosku". Jawab Changmin dengan muka polos dan tanpa dosanya.

"Cinta itu menurutku lebih utama daripada persahabatan". Ucap Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti memahamiku. Kita terlihat keren dengan masalah seperti ini". Kata Changmin yang membuat wajah Yunho berubah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pasang ekspresi menakutkan seperti itu? Memangnya aku berani denganmu? Kau jauh lebih kaya dan lebih tua dariku".

Jaejoong hanya menahan senyum saat mendengar kata-kata _lebih tua_ dari mulut Changmin.

"Kau punya banyak wanita". Sahut Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pria cantik seperti Jaejoong".

Yunho terlihat semakin emosi, namun ia menahannya dengan tetap bersikap santai dan tenang.

"Hentikanlah". Ucap Jaejoong mencoba membuat suasanya kembali normal.

.

.

Bibi pemilik kedai mengantar pesanan Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin. Changmin mengambil sumpit dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihatnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Yunho mencoba mencari perhatian Jaejoong dengan mengambil gunting untuk digunakannya memotong Mie milik Jaejoong.

"Jangan potong Mie punyaku". Kata Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho akan mengunting Mienya.

"Aku juga tidak suka mienya dipotong. Selera kita sama". Ucap Changmin senang.

Yunho kesal dan berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia kemudian memotong mienya sendiri.

"Mie dingin adalah yang terbaik. Benarkan?" tanya Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan Changmin.

Yunho berhenti memotong mienya dan kemudian mengambil mie dingin milik Jaejoong.

"Kami sering berbagi". Ucap Yunho dingin.

Yunho meminum kuah mie dingin Jaejoong.

"Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama?" Tanya Changmin santai.

Yunho tersedak merespon pertanyaan Changmin yang terlalu frontal.

"Jadi ternyata belum". Kata Changmin menyimpulkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah?" tanya Yunho.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah". Mohon Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli jika memang sudah".

Jaejoong menarik Yunho keluar dari kedai makanan.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?". Tanya Jaejoong geram.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sunguh masih pacaran dengannya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baru mulai mengenalnya. Aku akan berhati-hati".

"Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Shim Changmin". Kata Yunho menasehati.

"Bukan urusanmu!".

"Ini urusanku! Bagaimana jika Ibuku melihatmu berjalan dengan pria lain?"

"Lagipula kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya sebentar lagi". Kata Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Jadi, berkencanlah setelah urusan kita selesai. Kacaukan dulu upacara peringatan itu!". Perintah Yunho.

Changmin berjalan menemui Yunho dan Jaejoong di depan kedai, dan memberikan bill makanan kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong memberi kode kepada Yunho untuk segera membayarnya. Dan yunho kemudian kembali ke dalam dan membayar tagihan makanan mereka.

'Ayo kita pergi". Ajak Changmin kepada Jaejoong. Mereka pun pergi meinggalkan Yunho tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan membayar makanannya, Yunho keluar dari kedai dan dia sudah tidak melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kemana mereka berdua..."

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sedang melarikan diri bersama Changmin mendadak berhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membaca pesan dari Yunho.

" _Bibiku bisa saja memata-mataimu. Berhati-hatilah"._

Changmin yang penasaran, mencoba untuk melihat isi pesan Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong segera menutuk ponsel lipatnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Changmin dan Changmin membalas senyumannya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang sepi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar apakah Bibi Yunho mengikutinya.

"Kau suka tempat-tempat tersembunyi?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya". Jawab Jaejoong imut.

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman yang memang agak sepi. Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak berhenti melihat kesana kemari untuk memantau situasi.

Changmin memberikan minuman yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih".

"Apa ada yang mengikutimu?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari kalau Jaejoong sedari tadi merasa tidak tenang.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arahku". Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu. Semua orang tertarik padaku". Jelas Changmin percaya diri.

Jaejoong langsung tertawa mendengar lelucon Changmin.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya"

"Kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

"Aku tidak tahu". Jawab Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mendadak berhenti di dekat Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong mencoba melihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil namun tidak bisa karena sangat gelap.

Mobil itu menyalakan lampunya dan membuat Jaejoong takut. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dan langsung mengajak Changmin pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Changmin hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan melihat ke arah mobil yang menyenternya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu". Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

.

.

Jaejoong berhenti bersembunti dan mengajak Changmin pergi dari sana. Saat Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat ke arah salah satu pasangan yang duduk di bangku seberang, ekspresi paniknya kembali muncul.

Jaejoong mendorong Changmin untuk mengajaknya bersembunyi. Saat dilihatnya situasi sedikit aman, ia dan Changmin duduk di dekat pasangan tersebut, hanya sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar menghalangi mereka.

Jaejoong diam-diam memperhatikan pasangan itu.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Changmin.

"Eomonim".

Jaejoong takut ketahuan saat menyadari kalau salah satu pasangan itu adalah ayah Yunho.

Ayah Yunho sedang bersama seorang wanita yang mengenakan sebuah selendang untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku takut". Gumam Jaejoong.

Selendang wanita itu tertiup angin dan terjatuh di dekat Jaejoong. Ayah Yunho mengambil selendang itu dan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang karena takut.

Jaejoong memegang kepala Changmin mendekat ke arahnya agar ayah Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya. Changmin mencoba memajukan bibirnya, namun Jaejoong malah memukul bibirnya.

Setelah ayah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong berbalik dan menyadari wanita yang bersama ayah Yunho adalah orang lain, bukan Ibu Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali dibuat terkejut saat ayah Yunho mencium kening wanita itu.

"Itu bukan Ibu mertua".

.

.

Tidak berapa lama, Ayah Yunho dan kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Katakan padaku, siapa mereka?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ayo pulang saja". Ajak Jaejoong.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku pulang duluan". Sesal Jaejoong.

"Biar aku antar". Tawar Changmin.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin pulang sendiri".

.

.

Changmin pulang melewati mobil yang berhenti didekatnya dan Jaejoong tadi. Ia memperhatikan mobil itu dan mendekat.

Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ahra yang berada dalam mobil itu. Ahra menyuruh Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Jaejoong. Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Ahra tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Banyak orang yang tertarik padanya".

"Aku langsung pada intinya saja, aku menyukai Jung Yunho". Jelas Ahra.

"Yunho Hyung?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Aku dengar, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bertemu dengan keluarga masing-masing".

"Tidak mungkin". Kata Changmin tidak percaya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Yunho tidak mungkin tulus padanya".

Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Ahra.

"Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya. Aku pikir Yunho hyung yang tulus pada Jaejoong. Dialah yang sangat serius. Tapi, Jaejoong yang tidak peduli. Mungkin saja karena Jaejoong lebih tertarik padaku". Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa mencaritahu hubungan mereka untukku? Fakta-fakta tentang mereka". Pinta Ahra.

"Naega wae?"

"Bukannya kau dan Jaejong dalam masa saling mengenal? Kau bisa membunuh 2 burung dalam satu batu". Bujuk Ahra.

Ahra kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi sejumlah uang kepada Changmin.

"Aku harus makan makanan enak dengan Jaejoong". Ucap Changmin senang.

.

.

Jaejoong yang kini berada di dalam bus terus saja memikirkan ayah Yunho yang tadi sedang bersama kekasihnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yunho-ya".

.

.

Di apartementnya, Yunho kini terlihat sedang membuka menutup pintu kamar mandinya berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa harus Changmin dari semua pria yang ada? Seleranya benar-benar buruk". Gumam Yunho sendiri.

.

.

 **~~ D – 1 ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong sedang bekerja saat ini, namun kepalanya masih memikirkan perselingkuhan Ayah Yunho.

"Memberitahunya, atau tidak? Memberitahunya, atau tidak?" ucapnya bimbang.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong merasa aneh kemudian mendekatinya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada". Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Aku merasa kecewa. Dulu kita selalu berbagi segalanya. Apa ini karena Park Yoochun?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu". Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku begitu demi kebaikkanmu". Ucap Junsu.

"Aku tahu".

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Tapi, itu semua benar. Tanyakan saja pada Yoochun". Ucap Junsu meyakinkan.

.

.

Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa bunga.

"Kalian berdua bicaralah". Seru Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Dia sangat menyakiti hatimu. Sehingga membuatmu berkencan dengan sembarang pria. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka". Jelas Junsu.

"Mwo? Sembarang pria?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Iya, Jung Yunho atau Shim Changmin? Atau Park Yoochun?" tambah Junsu.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku sekarang. Perasaanmu yang sebenarnya". Sela Yoochun.

"Mengapa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun bingung akan menjawab apa, namun Junsu memberikannya kode agar Yoochun melanjutkan saja aksinya itu.

Yoochun berlutut di depan Jaejoong dan memberikan bunga yang dibawanya tadi kepada Jaejoong.

"Sekarang aku tulus". Kata Yoochun.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau memberitahumu. Aku tidak suka, kalian bertiga. Terutama kau!" sungut Jaejoong sebal.

"Berhentilah bermain tarik ulur". Seru Yoochun.

"Kau lah yang harus berhenti! Mau kuulangi lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu!" sebal Yoochun.

Kemudian Jaejoong melihat ke arah lain dan melihat Ibu Yunho sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Yoochun berdiri kemudian membersihkan celananya bagian lututnya.

"Kata-kata adalah hal yang paling penting. Tapi sekarang, aku akan menunjukkanya dengan tindakan". Ucap Yoochun serius.

Tanpa peringatan, Jaejoong menarik Yoochun dan mendorongnya agar masuk ke dalam ruang untuk fitting.

Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Ibu Yunho saat masuk ke dalam tempatnya bekerja.

"Mian, kau pasti sedang sibuk". Ucap Ms. Jung ramah.

"Kenapa Ibu kemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin membeli daging dan buah. Apa kau punya waktu luang?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat Yoochun yang akan segera keluar dari fiting room.

Jaejoong langsung mengajak Ibu Yunho pergi meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

"Mari kita pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemani Eomonim".

Yoochun keluar dari fitting room setelah Jaejoong dan Ms. Jung berjalan menjauh.

"Ibu?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu.

.

.

Jaejoong saat ini sedang menemani Ibu Yunho berbelanja. Jaejoong merasa sedih saat melihat Ibu Yunho dari arah belakang.

Jaejoong sedih memikirkan ayah Yunho yang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, sedangkan Ibu Yunho kelihatan tidak tahu menahu tentang semua itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Ms. Jung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa kau pernah mengupas _chestnut (Kastanya)_ sebelumnya?" tanya Ms. Jung sekali lagi.

"Kalau yang sudah dipanggang pernah". Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Keluargamu tidak punya ritual seperti itu ya?"

"Tidak. Tetapi aku pernah melihatnya ketika aku masih kecil. Para pria mengupas kastanya". Jelas Jaejoong.

"Di keluarga kami, hanya perempuan yang mengupasnya". Kata Ms. Jung.

"Tapi kan kita harus saling membantu. Siapa yang peduli?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Makna sebenarnya adalah kesenangan". Jelas Ibu Yunho.

"Ya?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Jika saja aku bekerja sedikit lebih keras, orang yang kita cintai bisa menikmati banyak makanan enak buatan kita sendiri. Jadi, itu adalah kesenangan dan hak istimewa seorang istri". Jelas Ibu Yunho sambil mengambil chestnut dan memasukkannya ke dalam troly.

.

.

Yoochun memasuki supermarket tempat Jaejoong dan Ms. Jung berbelanja. Yoochun merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan Ibu Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yoochun memberikan tatapan kesalnya kepada Yoochun.

Ms. Jung tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Yoochun, dan membuat Yoochun gugup kemudian bersembunyi.

Ms. Jung berjalan pelan ke arah Yoochun. Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ms. Jung.

"Ibu, bagaimana dengan daging? Ibu belum membeli daging".

Ms. Jung menghiraukan Jaejoong dan terus mendekat ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun tetap saja berjongkok untuk bersembunyi di belakang stand Ahjumma yang bertugas mempromosikan minuman. Bahkan Yoochun menyogok sang Ahjumma dengan bunga yang tadi dibawanya agar sang Ahjumma tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya.

"Ada apa Bu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ms. Jung.

"Sepertinya aku tadi melihat seseorang yang ku kenal". Jawab Ms. Jung.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Ms. Jung tidak melihat keberadaan Yoochun.

.

.

Jaejoong membantu Ibu Yunho membawakan barang belanjanya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Ibu Yunho.

"Taruh ini juga. Lenganku terasa sakit". Ucap ms. Jung sambil memberikan sekardus telur kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan sabar terus membantu Ms. Jung.

"Terima kasih. Aku berharap kita bisa minum teh bersama. Tapi aku sangat sibuk. Aku harus memasak nasi, sup, dan hal lainnya yang harus dipersiapkan". Ucap Ms. Jung menyesal.

"Pasti kau sangat kesulitan". Jaejoong merasa kasihan terhadap Ibu Yunho.

"Kami juga harus mengupas kastanya semalaman. Kami tidak punya cukup waktu untuk besok". Keluh Ms. Jung.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Jaejoong menawarkan bantuan.

Ms. Kim kemudian mengambil kastanya dari dalam mobilnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Ah aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus meminta bantuanmu. Bisakah kau datang lebih awal besok?"

"Iya". Ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menggendong sekarung kastanya yang tadi diberikan Ibu Yunho.

Bibi Yunho menyedot minumanya dan memberikan gelasnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Besok jangan terlambat ya?" ucapnya memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ayo pergi eonnie". Ajaknya pada Ms. Jung.

.

.

Jaejoong menggendong kastanya yang diberikan Ibu Yunho masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya.

Junsu memberikan kode kepada Jaejoong kalau ia sedang dicari oleh sang manager tempatnya bekerja.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak boleh meningalkan pekerjaanmu selama jam kerja". Seru sang Manager pada Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku. Ah, Manager, apakah aku boleh mengambil cuti besok?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Jika kau berpikir ingin berhenti karena rencana pernikahanmu, beritahu saja aku. Aku dengar calon Ibu Mertuamu datang?" ucap sang Manager.

"Ya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Jaejoong kemudian melihat ke arah Junsu, dan Junsu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar dari Yoochun, kalau wanita itu adalah Ibu si Dokter itu". Jelas Junsu.

"Kau akan sering main kesini setelah menikah kan?" tanya sang Manager kembali.

"Bukan seperti itu". Ucap Jaejoong menyakinkan.

"Bukan seperti itu apa? Itu dibelakangmu? Kau sudah membeli hadiah". Ucap sang Manager penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Sang Manager memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar bisa melihat apa yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kastanya?" tanya sang Manager sedikit menyindir. "Ayo kita lembur hari ini!" lanjut sang Manager.

Jaejoong hanya memberikan hormat kepada sang Manager.

"Maaf". Ucap Junsu menyesal.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang kerja sambil menggendong kastanya, beberapa buah kastanya terjatuh dan Jaejoong memungutnya kembali.

Jaejoong sangat lelah, ia memandang kastanya yang diletakkan di depanya sambil berpikir.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar seseorang tengah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tidak mengubah kode pintu apartementmu?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho.

"Tidak bisakah kau memencet bel saja?" tanya Yunho mengingatkan.

"Memangnya kau akan membukakan pintu untukku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yunho lelah.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Jika kepalamu cidera di dalam kamar mandi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kastanya yang digendongnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ibumu datang ke Departemen Store dan berbelanja bahan makanan. Ini pekerjaan rumahmu! Ayo lakukan bersama-sama!".

"Ibuku yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang padanya. Kalau aku akan melakukannya".

"Kau telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Kau tidak bisa melihat kalau tipuanya sudah dimulai?" tanya Yunho setengah mengejek.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini ambillah". Kata Jaejoong dan memberikan pisau kepada Yunho.

"Lakukan sendiri!" Yunho tidak mau membantu mengupas kastanya.

"Ini kan untuk kakekmu".

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan nasihatku?"

"Harusnya aku mengakui kalau semua ini hanyalah akting saja". Ancam Jaejoong.

Yumho tidak bisa berkata lagi. Dan pada akhirnya Yunho mau membantu Jaejoong meskipun dengan terpaksa.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah duduk bersila sambil mengupas kastanya. Yunho mengupas kastanya dengan asl-asalan kemudian memasukkannya ke mangkuk yang sudah penuh dengan kastanya yang telah dikupas Jaejoong.

"Kupas dengan bersih". Jaejoong mengambil kastanya Yunho dan memberikanya kembali pada Yunho.

Yunho memakan kastanya yang telah dikupasnya tadi.

"Aku belum pernah mengupas ini sebelumnya".

"Kau seharusnya malu. Kau selalu saja dimanja selama 30 tahun". Sindir Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bekerja keras seperti ini". Ucap Yunho.

"Aku cuma merasa kasihan padanya".

"Siapa? Ibuku?"

"Iya. Dia sudah bekerja keras untuk keluargamu. Tapi, kau tidak pernah menurutinya".

"Kau tak pernah tinggal bersamanya". Kata Yunho datar.

"Kau tidak boleh begini, kalau kau pernah tinggal bersamanya. Itu... aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi, nanti kau bisa terluka. Maksudku nanti kau merasa sakit hati". Kata Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi aku harus memberitahumu ini sebelum terlambat".

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong sebagai respon.

"Kau bisa berbicara denganku. Aku akan mendengarkanya. Aku juga sangat terluka saat melihat orangtuaku bertengkar".

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yunho sebal karena Jaejoong hanya berbicara dengan tidak jelas.

"Jangan terkejut ya". Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ragu. "Ayahmu memiliki selingkuhan". Lanjutnya.

Mendadak emosinya naik. Yunho marah.

"Diam! Dan bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya".

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri". Teriak Yunho kesal.

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri dan mengambil air untuk minum. Ia berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu melihat hal itu? Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Ayahmu begini. Dia harus berhenti sebelum Ibumu tahu. Jika kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang akan menemuinya dan... "

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" sela Yunho dengan amarah yang masih menyelimutinya.

"Apa maksudmu siapa? Aku..." Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kami".

Yunho kemudian menendang mangkuk yang berisi kastanya yang sudah dikupas tadi.

"Kau pikir kau bagian keluarga kami setelah kau melakukan ini!"

"Heiii... Aku memikirkanmu!" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu begitu. Hubungan kita akan berakhie besok. Ingat itu!" ingat Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku telah ikut campur dalam urusan keluargamu yang hebat itu". Jaejoong akhirnya ikut tersulut emosi.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan apartement Yunho.

"Aku kan cuma khawatir padanya. Dasar bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat sedih.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh. Dia terus diam dan menyimpannya sendiri".

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam lift dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu! Adegan terburuk akan kutunjukkan agar semuanya berakhir besok".

.

.

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marriage Not Dating Part 13**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ D – DAY ~**

.

.

Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Ms. Kim mencoba untuk membangunkan sang anak.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Cepat bangun". Teriak sang Ibu sambil memujuk-mukul pantat Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jaejoong masih terlihat mengantuk dan masih malas sekali beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Ms. Kim kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Jaejoong untuk memilihkan baju untuk sang anak agar dipakai ke tempat Yunho nanti.

"Aku sudah memilih baju untuk kupakai nanti Bu". Ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Benarkah? Biar kulihat". Ucap sang Ibu penasaran.

"Aku bahkan sudah memakainya sekarang". Jaejoong membuka selimutnya dan berdiri di hadapan sang Ibu.

Jaejoong memakai baju rumahan biasa dan jangan lupa celemek yang sudah rapi di tubuhnya. Ms. Kim langsung lemas melihat pakaian yang dikenakan sang anak.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

"Ya! Jaejoongie! Apa kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu!" teriak sang Ibu panik. "Kau kan juga baru bangun. Belum mandi!" tambah sang Ibu frustasi melihat kelakuan sang anak.

"Aku akan membuat pancake seharian nanti. Jadi kenyamanan adalah hal yang sangat penting". Sahut Jaejoong.

"Tetap saja, kau kan akan bertemu dengan keluarga Besan!".

"Aku ingin berpenampilan dengan konsep rajin".

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu yang penting bersemangatlah! Fighting anakku!" teriak sang Ibu memberi semangat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mr. Kim saat mendengar keributan di luar rumah.

Ibu Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Mr. Kim.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Yunho. Ms. Jung terkejut dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Jaejoong hanya cuek melihat raut terkejut Ms. Jung.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kenapa sepi sekali. Belum ada yang datang ya?"

"Para tamu datang malam nanti". Jawab Ibu Yunho.

"Oh. Dimana Nenek dan Bibi Jihye?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Mereka sedang pijat".

.

.

Jaejoong pun di ajak Ms. Jung untuk masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke dapur. Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat banyak sekali bahan makanan yang harus di olah Ibu Yunho.

"Apa semua ini akan dimasak sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong ngeri.

"Aku senang kau datang kesini" jawab Ibu Yunho. "Tapi dimana Kastanya nya?" lanjutnya.

"Ah. Yunho yang akan membawanya".

"Yunho?" tanya Ms. Jung bingung.

"Iya. Kami mengupasnya bersama".

"Kau membuat Dokter mengupas Kastanya?"

"Aku pulang larut malam kemarin".

"Dia selalu mengoperasi orang setiap hari. Bagaimana kalau tangannya terluka?" ucap Ibu Yunho khawatir.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, dia sangat hebat mengupasnya. Aku jadi penasaran darimana dia belajar mengupasnya".

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta bantuanmu". Kata Ibu Yunho menyesal.

"Bukan seperti itu". Jaejoong menyesal.

Ibu Yunho memakai sarung tangan plastik untuk melanjutkan memasak.

"Aku selalu melakukannya sendirian. Lebih mudah apabila melakukannya sendirian. Kau istirahat saja!".

Jaejoong mengambil sarung tangan yang dipakai Ibu Yunho kemudian memakaikanya di tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya". Kata Jaejoong memaksa.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Nenek Yunho dan Bibi Jihye sedang asik menikmati pijat.

"Ibu apakah kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya Jihye pada sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Nenek Yunho mantap.

"Dia pasti akan membuat kekacauan di sana". Tebak Jihye.

"Itulah yang diinginkan Kakak Iparmu".

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang! Kita bisa melewatkan semua kesenangan nanti". Ajak Jihye. Jihye ingin melihat kekacauan yang dibuat Jaejoong nanti.

"Itu bukan suatu kesenangan. Kau tahu, Jaejoong bisa membuat pancake yang sangat enak".

"Baiklah". Jawab Jihye pasrah.

.

.

.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, Jaejoong sudah berada di halaman rumah keluarga Yunho dan memulai membuat berbagai macam pancake.

Jaejoong sudah terlihat sangat lelah, namun ia harus menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Kenapa aku sangat bekerja keras sekali seperti ini?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Kemudian ia mengambiol ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Yunho.

.

.

Yunho baru saja masuk ke restoran milik Yoochun saat mendapatkan telepon dari Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" jawab Yunho.

" _Kau dimana?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin yang melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam restoran langsung menanyakan pesanan kepada Yunho.

"Aku mau jus anggur hijau". Kata Yunho ke Changmin.

" _Apa? Aku mati-matian membantu keluargamu. Tapi kau malah menikmati minuman menyegarkan di restoran?"_ Jaejoong marah-marah ketika mendengar Yunho memesan minuman segar di restoran.

"Bakar saja semuanya atau jadikan semuanya menjadi bubur". Balas Yunho santai.

" _Aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan makanan. Kenapa kau belum datang?"_

"Kerjaanku belum selesai".

" _Aku saja mengambil cuti. Kehidupan dalam pernikahan memang tidak adil ya?"_

"Siapa yang peduli. Kita tidak akan benar-benar menikah".

" _Aku tidak akan melakukan sejauh ini jika ini sungguhan"._ Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Bersabarlah".

" _Cepat kesini. Dan jangan lupa Kastanya nya"._

"Baiklah".

.

.

.

Changmin memberikan pesanan kepada Yunho.

"Terimakasih". Ucap Yunho.

Saat Yunho akan meminum jusnya, Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau jangan sampai menyakiti Jaejoong". Ingat Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Aku mengerti". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah ya? Kan aku duluan yang bersama Jaejoong. Jiha kau memang sahabatku, jauhi Jaejoong!".

"Maaf. Tapi Ibuku sangat mencintainya. Dia bahkan sedang memasak untuk acara ritual keluarga sekarang".

Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho saat mendengar Jaejoong saat ini sedang memasak di rumah keluarga Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau kan ingin tetap melajang. Kau benar-benar akan menikahinya?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengangkat pancake terakhir. Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena tugas membuat pancake sudah selesai.

Jaejoong merenggangkan badannya dengan berbagai pose yang sangat aneh. Saat Jaejoong masih melakukan pose membungkuk, membiarkan kepalanya menghadap ke belakang, Nenek Yunho dan Bibi-Bibi Yunho masuk.

Jaejoong kaget saat melihat kedatangan Nenek dan Bibi-Bibi Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan badannya ke posisi berdiri dan memberi salam kepada mereka.

"Apa dia pembantumu?" tanya Bibi Yunho yang memakai baju kuning cerah.

"Hei... dia itu kekasihnya Yunho". Jawab Jihye seadanya.

Bibi-Bibi Yunho tidak ada yang percaya bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di dalam". Ajak Nenek Yunho kepada Bibi Yunho yang lain agar tidak membicarakan Jaejoong lagi.

Nenek Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

"Melelahkan ya?"

"Tapi aku senang karena Bibi-Bibi yang lain sudah datang". Jawab Jaejoong senang.

.

.

.

Bibi-Bibi Yunho dan Nenek Yunho saat ini sedang mengobrol ringan di ruang tamu sambil menikmati pancake hasil buatan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk membantu Ibu Yunho di dapur.

"Ini tidak adil". Gerutu Jaejoong dengan kesal. "Mereka hanya duduk-duduk sambil memakan pancake".

"Eonnie. Anggur berasnya". Teriak Jihye dari arah ruang tamu.

"Mereka tidak hanya memakan pancake saja". Sahut Ibu Yunho. Kemudian Ibu Yunho membuka kulkas dan mengambilkan angur berasnya.

.

Ms. Jung mengantarkan anggur beras kepada bibi-bibi Yunho dan Jaejoong masih melanjutkan mencuci piring di dapur.

"Semua sudah dingin. Panaskan saja! Tidak ada pancake tiram ya? Udang goreng? Kapan makan malamnya selesai? Aku sudah mulai lapar". Terdengar lagi beberapa permintaan Bibi-Bibi Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Adegan buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi". Gumam Jaejoong sambil membayangkan kekacauan yang akan dia timbulkan nanti.

.

.

Suara ponsel Jaejoong terdengar nyaring, buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

"Halo". Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara berbisik.

" _Aku sudah menemukan tempat terpencil"._ Jawab Changmin, si penelpon.

"Maaf, aku akan menelponmu nanti". Balas Jaejoong.

" _Ayo kita pergi kesana sekarang. Kau pasti tidak bisa pergi di lain waktu"._ Ajak Changmin sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang".

" _Kau dimana sekarang"._

"Aku di... Departemen Store". Jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

Bibi Jihye berjalan ke dapur dan berteriak kepada Jaejoong agar menyiapkan buah-buahan.

"Baiklah Bibi. Ah maksudku pelanggan!". Jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah.

Hal itu membuat Jihye penasaran dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa dia memangilnya pelanggan. Jihye akhirnya menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan seseorang yang saat ini bertelpon ria dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar sampai tengah malam nanti". Ucap Jaejoong menyesal karena menolak ajakan Changmin.

" _Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu. Datanglah ke restoran"._

"Restoran?". Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho yang baru saja tiba melihat sang Bibi yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong langsung saja berteriak keras.

"Kim Jaejoong". Teriak Yunho dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam wastafel.

Bibi Jihye yang sedang menguping juga kaget setengah mati, namun Yunho berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Bibi, ternyata kau disini juga?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh Yunho. Kau pulang cepat hari ini". Sahut sang Bibi dan kemudian langsung bergegas pergi meningalkan Yunho.

.

.

Jaejong mengambil ponselnya yang sepertinya sudah mati karena terendam air yang ada di watafel.

"Ponselku". Lirik Jaejoong, meratapi nasib ponselnya yang sangat mengenaskan.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik "Banyak yang mengawasimu, jadi berhati-hatilah".

"Ponselku mati". Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Kau masih saja memakai ponsel bodohmu itu" sindir Yunho saat melihat ponsel Jaejoong.

"Kau juga selalu memanfaatkan orang!" sindir Jaejoong balik. "Tapi ini sangat berharga bagiku". Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar berisik sekali".

Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal.

"Dimana kastanya nya?"

"Ini". Kata Yunho sambil memberikan sekarung Kastanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau istirahat saja, tidak usah bekerja. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho penasaran karena Jaejoong berada di dapur seorang diri tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu". Jawab Jaejoong bingung.

.

.

Acara penghormatan pun akhirnya dimulai. Yunho dan Mr. Jung bersiap melakukan prosesi penghormatan kepada mendiang kakek Yunho. Keluarga Yunho berdiri di belakang Yunho dan Mr. Jung, mereka juga melakukan penghormatan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk di belakang keluarga Yunho karena kelelahan.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri saat melihat Ayah Yunho mulai melakukan prosesi penghormatan. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali ke malam sebelumnya saat mengetahui kalau Ayah Yunho berselingkuh. Hatinya mulai memanas dan dia merasa sangat kesal.

.

.

Setelah prosesi penghormatan selesai, Jaejoong beserta keluarga Yunho mulai menikmati makan malam yang sudah disediakan. Namun Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati makan malamnya,

"Wajahmu jelek". Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong saat mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya.

Jaejoong semakin kesal dan langsung menaruh sumpit serta sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Makanlah. Bukankah kau yang memasak semua pancake ini?" tanya Mr. Jung ramah.

"Ya begitulah". Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Tuangkan dia segelas soju, ayah". Ucap Yunho enteng kepada sang ayah.

"Apa? Soju?" tanya Bibi-bibi Yunho bersamaan.

Mr. Jung kemudian menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecil. Yunho memberikan kode kepada Jaejoong agar meminumnya.

Jaejoong meneguk segelas soju itu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia meminta Mr. Jung untuk menuangkan segelas lagi.

Bibi-Bibi Yunho langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong saat meminta minuman lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum senang ke arah Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Ia menuangkan soju untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Jaejoong langsung meneguknya dengan sekali teguk.

"Tolong tuangkan sekali lagi".

Ibu, nenek, dan Bibi Yunho tercengang karena kelakuan Jaejoong yang benar-benar diluar batas.

Ayah Yunho hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. "Kau pasti merasa sangat tertekan". Ucap Mr. Jung sambil menuangkan soju ke gelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung meneguknya. "Benar sekali, aku merasa sangat tertekan saat ini. Apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah? Anak manja berhargamu ini, malah datang sangat terlambat". Ucap Jaejoong mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Aku semalaman mengupas Kastanya". Ucap Yunho membela diri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jihye.

Jaejoong langsung melihat ke arah Jihye saat mendengar suaranya. "Bibi tadi pagi pergi ke pijat refleksi kan? Padahal ada orang lain yang pantas mendapatkannya". Sindir Jaejoong.

"Ini untuk mensucikan diri pada saat ritual". Jawab Jihye dengan santai.

Jaejoong kemudian beralih melihat Bibi Yunho yang lainya. "Bibi-Bibi yang lainnya juga kerjanya cuma bergosip".

"Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Makanya kami mengobrol". Ucap salah satu Bibi Yunho membeladiri.

"Kami memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kakek Yunho, tapi aku dan Ibu mertua sangat bekerja keras". Keluh Jaejoong.

Halmonie Jung ingin menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong namun Jaejoong memotongnya.

"Nenek juga berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku pikir Nenek orang baik. Aku benar-benar kecewa".

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud". Sahut Mr. Jung tidak enak.

"Ayah, kau yang terburuk". Teriak Jaejoong kesal. "istrimu mengorbankan dirinya untuk semua orang. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan!".

"Ah, aku menulis". Jawab Mr. Jung tidak paham.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menulis apa. Setelah kau mencampakkan keluargamu, kini istrimu. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" ucap Jaejoong berapi-api.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu".

"Aku juga pernah ada diposisi itu. Saat orangtua tidak akur, hati anak-anak sangat terluka". Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?". Tanya Bibi Yunho yang memakai baju biru.

"Aku melihat semuanya".

"Hentikan. Bicaralah saja padaku". Sela Ibu Yunho pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi dari ruang makan untuk menemui Ibu Yunho.

"Apa kalian mempunyai masalah?" tanya Bibi Yunho yang memakai baju hijau.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali". Mr. Jung menjawab dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Yunho, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Bibi Yunho itu sekali lagi, masih merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Ayah Yunho.

"Ini tentang orangtua Jaejoong. Mereka sedang tidak akur". Jawab Yunho sekenanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk melihat Jaejoong.

.

.

Ibu Yunho mencoba untuk memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa dia sudah bersikap keterlaluan dihadapan keluarga besar Jung.

"Aku sungguh merasa kasihan padamu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Ibu". Ucap Jaejoong bersungguh-sungguh.

"Memangnya aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Ibu Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Ibu tidak tahu?"

Raut muka Ibu Yunho berubah dingin. "Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku sudah tahu semua apa saja yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini".

"Tidak. Ibu tidak tahu. Kau bodoh jika membiarkannya saja".

Ms. Jung kemudian menampar Jaejoong. "Tutup mulutmu dan jangan katakan apapun".

"Ibu, kau juga sudah tahu?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah sampai daritadi hanya mendengarkan dan melihat Jaejoong dan Ibunya berdebat. Tidak ada niatan untuk menginterupsi mereka sama sekali.

"Kau tidak usah mengacau. Kau pikir ini akan membuatmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami?" teriak Ms. Jung ke arah Jaejoong.

Yunho masih mendengarnya, ia kemudian mengingat perkataan yang diucapkan Ibunya sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakannya kepada Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu. Niatnya hanya membantu memberitahu keluarga Yunho tentang kelakuan Mr. Jung, malah ia yang kena semprot.

"Ya. Aku memang sangat salah paham. Aku berpikir, aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Karena kau bekerja keras denganku seperti keluarga. Orang sepertiku hanya punya kewajiban dan tidak memiliki hak. Benarkan?". Sembur Jaejoong penuh amarah. "ya. mana mungkin aku bisa hidup sepertimu? Aku memang bisa membuat pancake dan mencuci piring. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaaan tulusku sepertimu!" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ibu Yunho.

Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Ibu Yunho, namun ia tetap berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Semua Bibi-Bibi Yunho sedang berada di ruang tamu sekedar untuk membicarakan Jaejoong.

"Dia memberikan kesan pertama yang sangat buruk". Ucap Bibi Yunho yang memakai baju hijau.

Jaejoong berhenti di ruang tamu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Bibi-Bibi Yunho.

"Dia sepertinya orangnya labil. Ya, jika orangtuanya labil, maka anaknya akan seperti itu juga. Memangnya orangtuanya kerja apa?" sahut Bibi Yunho yang memakai baju kuning.

"Menjual minuman keras". Jawab Jihye langsung.

"Omoo.. itu sebabnya dia banyak sekali minum tadi. Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka merupakan keluarga yang sangat berbeda". Seri Bibi Yunho yang lain.

Yunho berhenti di belakang Jaejoong untuk mendengarkan sang Bibi bicara.

"Yunho pasti hanya akan menerima cinta dari keluarganya saja nanti. Memangnya dia bisa bertahan, saat yang dilakukan keluarga mertuanya bertengkar?" lanjut Bibi Yunho.

Jaejoong menangis mendengar semua perkataan Bibi-Bibi Yunho. Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho.

"Kau menceritakan orangtuaku?" tanya Jaejong sesenggukan.

Yunho hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Jadi, bukan hanya aku. Kau juga melibatkan keluargaku dalam masalah ini?" marah Jaejoong.

"Itu..."

"Kau pasti memanfaatkan sakit hatiku?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya, akhirnya mengamuk dan memukul Yunho.

Bibi-Bibi Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu mencoba untuk menjauhnya Jaejoong dari Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat ikan kering yang digunakan sebagai persembahan itu, kemudian dia ambil dan digunakannya untuk memukul Yunho.

"Aku sudah bekerja sangat keras untukmu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul Yunho berkali-kali.

Bibi-Bibi Yunho yang berusaha melepaskan Jaejoong namun selalu gagal.

Jaejoong yang sangat marah sampai mendorong Yunho dan membuat Yunho jatuh sampai menghancurkan meja persembahan untuk kakek Yunho.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ibu Yunho menghampiri ruang tamu dan melihat kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Jaejoong berhenti mengamuk dan melepaskan ikan kering yang ia pegang.

"Kau puas! Aku sudah melakukan tugasku. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Permisi!". Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik kemudian benar-benar pergi meningalkan rumah keluarga Jung.

.

.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya dari rumah keluarga Jung.

"Tunggu sebentar". Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan Yunho dan tetap melangkah pergi.

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong agar tidak semakin menjauh.

"Tunggu sebentar".

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho. "Kita akan mengakhirinya. Dan aku sudah mengakhirinya sekarang. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Yunho tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Jaejoong pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho, namun Jaejoong menghiraukannya.

.

.

Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia mendengar para Bibi sedang memprotes Jaejoong sebagai menantu keluarga mereka.

"Tolong hentikan! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Jaejoong. Jika kalian menolak, aku akan tetap melajang. Jadi terima saja". Ucap Yunho setengah teriak.

"Kau!". Ucap Ms. Jung tidak percaya.

Yunho kembali merapikan meja persembahan yang sangat berantakan akibat insiden tadi.

"Kau tidak normal. Kau lebih baik pergi ke UGD lagi saja". Sahut Bibi Yunho.

"Meja ritual Ayah jadi begini. Katakan sesuatu Ibu". Ucap Jihye.

Nenek Yunhi mengingat perkataan Jaejoong tentang dirinya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Nenek Yunho tersenyum "Ayahmu juga selalu memukul meja setiap kali dia marah". Kemudian ia melihat foto mendiang suaminya. "Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini sayang'. Lanjutnya seolah berbicara kepada sang suami.

.

.

Saat di dalam taksi, Jaejoong memeriksa ponselnya yang sudah mati. Kemudian ia mengingat perkataan Changmin yang akan menunggunya di restoran.

Jaejoong kemudian menyuruh supir berbalik arah menuju ke restoran tempat Changmin bekerja.

.

.

Ketika sampai, restoran sudah tutup. Jaejoong mencoba mengetuk pintu restoran namun tidak ada orang yang muncul. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

"Kim Jaejoong". Panggil Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari restoran, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau menungguku ya? Kau kan tidak bisa menghubungiku" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menunggumu". Jawab Changmin santai dan itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum berbunga=bunga.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Yunhi, Jihye memberitahu Ibu Yunho tentang pembicaraan Jaejoong yang sempat ia dengar tadi.

"Bertemu di restoran?" tanya Ms. Jung sebagai respon.

"Iya, itu sangat mencurigakan. Dia berbicara dengan berbisik dan terkejut saat melihatku. Aku pikir dia menyembunyikan sesuatu". Jihye menambahkan penjelasannya.

Kemudian Ms. Jung mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Maaf sudah menelponmu selarut ini". Ucap Ibu Yunho saat panggilan teleponnya tersambung. "Tapi, aku mempunyai pertanyaan yang sangat mendesak. Apakah Yoochun sering menemui seseorang belakangan ini?" lanjut Ibu Yunho.

" _Ada satu penguntit"._ Jawab Ibu Yoochun sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Penguntit? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ibu Yunho penasaran.

" _Aku tidak ingat namanya. Eum... Jal Mi.. atau Jal Jip? Ah, pokoknya aneh"._ Jawab Ibu Yoochun.

"Kita bicarakan ini besok ya? Bagaimana kalau siang?" ajak Ibu Yunho.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di restoran Yoochun"._

.

.

Changmin mengajak Jaejoong ke dapur restoran milik Yoochun. Sesampainya disana, Changmin mulai memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sedang meminum White Wine sambil melihat Changmin yang sedang memasak.

Changmin mengambil White Wine yang diminum Jaejoong kemudian mencampurkannya ke dalam masakannya.

"Apa kau diperbolehkan memasak disini? Bagaimana jika Yoochun melihatmu?"

"Tidak akan". Jawab Changmin sambil mengembalikan wine kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung meminum wine itu kembali.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasakkan spaghetti, Changmin langsung memberikannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung mencoba masakan Changmin dan tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa masakan Changmin sangat enak.

"Apa kau merasa kesulitan di rumah Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Bagaiaman kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau sangat ingin menikah ya?" tanya Changmin lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneguk wine nya kasar "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya".

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin membuat adegan yang buruk disana. Tapi, malah menjadi kenyataan yang tulus dari dalam hatiku".

"Apa? Tulus?" tanya Changmin sedikit bingung.

"Iya. Tetapi ketulusanku benar-benar buruk. Adegan yang paling buruk".

"Kau benar-benar punya perasaan kepada Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu diantara kami berdua".

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya aku... aku benar-benar.. aku benar-benar..." jaejoong tergagap saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Jaejoong terlihat ragu ingin mengucapkannya..

"Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya". Lanjut Jaejoong pelan dan kemudian langsung tertidur karena sudah mabuk.

Changmin mulai merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya. "Aku yang khawatir padamu". gumam Changmin.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Yunho tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat Jaejoong yang tadi ditampar oleh Ibunya.

Yunho tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena memikirkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Keesokan paginya..

Ms. Jung sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui Ibu Yoochun.

.

Sedangkan Yunho yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakitnya, ia mendapatkan telepon dari Bibinya.

Jihye memberitahu Yunho kalau Ibunya saat ini sedang bertemu dengan Ibu Yoochun.

"Dimana dan kapan?" tanya Yunho.

" _Sekarang dan tempatnya di restoran milik Yoochun. Hei! Biayanya double untuk info ini"._ Teriak Jihye.

.

.

Sementara, di restoran Yoochun yang masih tutup. Jaejoong dan Changmin masih tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke restoran Yoochun". Ucap Ms. Jung saat pangilan teleponnya tersambung.

" _Ya, aku juga akan segera berangkat sekarang"._

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang Bibi, Yunho berusaha menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, namun tidak pernah tersambung.

"Ah, sial. Ponselnya kan mati".

Yunho langsung menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan kencang agar dia sampai di restoran sebelum sang Ibu.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong dan Changmin masih terlelap, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu restoran.

.

 _ **SIAPA YAH KIRA-KIRA YANG BUKA PINTU RESTORAN?**_

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf lama update..**

 **Soalnya beneran sibuk dan penyakit malas mendadak muncul. Kkk..**

 **Semoga suka dengan Chap ini..**

 **Makasih buat vote maupun comment nya..**

 **Gamsahamnida ^^,**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong". Panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"Jangan mendekat". Perintah Jaejoong setengah teriak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja". Yunho semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

Yunho mencoba untuk mendekat tapi Jaejoong kembali menyuruhnya pergi.

"Jangan mendekat. Ini semua salahmu!". Maki Jaejoong, dan itu membuat Yunho semakin mendekatkan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku bersalah". Ucap Yunho sambil mendekat secara perlahan.

"Pergilah. Aku mohon pergilah!" ucap Jaejoong putus asa.

Yunho kemudian diam ditempat. Pada saat itu pula angin berhembus dari arah Jaejoong menuju ke arah Yunho.

.

 **Marriage Not Dating Part 14**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ SEHARI SEBELUM INVASI TOPAN ~~**

Changmin akhirnya terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai masuk lewat sela-sela restoran. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong yang masih tertidurdengan nyenyak. Changmin mencoba merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang sebagian menutup matanya.

Kegiatan Changmin terhenti seketika karena mendengar suara pintu depan restoran yang terbuka. Dengan panik, ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu hanya membuka matanya perlahan, namun kemudian ia tertidur lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Changmin kemudian bersembunyi dibalik kursi tepat saat Yoochun masuk ke dalam restoran miliknya.

Yoochun yang saat itu melihat ada seseorang yang tertidur di restorannya berniat untuk memarahinya. Namun saat ia mendekat, ia kaget karena orang yang tertidur di dalam restorannya adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu karena merasa ada orang di dekatnya, seketika itu membuka matanya. Ia kaget setengah mati karena Yoochun ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk dan tertidur disini?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Aku..." jaejoong masih bingung dan belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Jaejoong melihat ke arah belakang kursi yang tepat berada disampingnya dan seketika itulah ia melihat Changmin yang sedang bersembunyi disana.

Changmin hanya memberi isyarat kepada Jaejoong supaya diam agar dia tidak tertangkap oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun sendiri jadi merasa sangat percaya diri saat Jaejoong tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau menungguku semalaman? Pasti sangat berat dan melelahkan berada di rumah Yunho". Ucap Yoochun kemudian memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin, berharap Changmin mau menolongnya dari pelukan Yoochun. Namun Changmin malah kabur ke arah dapur meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian mengatasi masalah ini.

Jaejoong meronta agar segera dilepaskan, namun Yoochun nasih kekeh dan terus memeluk Jaejoong sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Di saat itu juga, Ibu Yoochun dan Ibu Yunho kebetulan masuk ke dalam restoran. Jaejoong yang melihat kedua ibu itu jadi semakin panik. Ia langsung mendorong Yoochun hingga tanpa sadar membuat Yoochun terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ibu Yoochun saat melihat anaknya jatuh terjengkang ke lantai yang keras.

Ms. Park mendekati Yoochun dan membantu anaknya untuk berdiri.

"Dasar stalker gila!" umpat ibu Yoochun.

Ibu Yunho hanya diam saja melihat itu. Namun, akhirnya dia juga tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah stalker yang dibicarakan Ibu Yoochun semalam lewat telepon.

"Itu semua hanya salah paham Bu". Jelas Yoochun kepada Ibunya yang masih saja mengatai Jaejoong sebagai seorang penguntit.

"Dia yang mengikutimu kemana-mana. Bahkan belum lama ini dia juga masuk kantor polisi karena membuat kekacauan". Jelas Ms. Park tidak terima anaknya membela Jaejoong.

Ibu Yunho terkejut mengetahui fakta yang baru saja dikatakan Ibu Yoochun.

"Apa benar?" tanya Ms. Jung kaget.

"Iya, itu benar". Ucap Ms. Park meyakinkan Ms. Jung.

"Aku yang salah Bu". Kata Yoochun serius mencoba untuk meyakinkan ibunya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku akan menelpon polisi".

"Ibuu... " rengek Yoochun manja kepada Ibunya.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong Bu". Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal mendengar bualan Yoochun yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada anakku!". Bentak Ms. Park kepada Jaejoong.

"Ibu!". Rengek Yoochun manja. "Jangan lakukan apapun, kau membuatnya semakin sulit". Lanjut Yoochun.

"Kau ini benar-benar memalukan". Ucap Ms. Park ke arah sang anak.

Ibu Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat kini mencoba untuk menengahi. "Cinta bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Hal yang paling memalukan adalah berbohong. Benarkan Kim Jaejoong"?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf". Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa kesalahan yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meminta maaf". Ucap Yunho yang baru saja datang dan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf". Ucap Yunho kepada Ibu Yoochun. "Orang yang membuat sesuatu lebih sulit bagi Yoochun adalah aku. Karena Jaejoong benar-benar telah mencuri hatiku". Lanjutnya tegas.

"Ibu, berhentilah bermain-main. Aku benar-benar serius dan aku juga meminta maaf padamu. Aku akan tetap menikahi Jaejoong". Ucap Yunho tegas kepada Ibunya.

"Omo.. apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Ms. Park kepada Ibu Yunho.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya". Ucap Jaejoong menyela.

Namun, Ms. Jung tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun. Ibu Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Bukankah tadi Ibu bilang cinta bukanlah hal yang memalukan?" ucap Yunho sebelum Ibunya benar-benar meninggalkan restoran.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian mereka menyusul Ms. Jung pergi meninggalkan restoran.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ms. Park kepada sang anak.

"seperti yang Ibu lihat, kekasih anakmu telah dicuri oleh temannya sendiri". Jawab Yoochun kesal.

Dan sedari tadi, dari arah dapur, Changmin mendengarkan semua perdebatan yang telah terjadi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang kerja Yunho, Ibu Yunho menyuruh Jaejong keluar meninggalkan dirinya dan Yunho.

"Pergilah. Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Permainan kalian selesai".

Yunho hanya memasang wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan semua maksud dari ucapan sang Ibu.

"Mari keluar dari tekanan untuk segera menikah dengan menunjukkan gadis aneh ini di depan. Itukan yang ingin kau coba untuk lakukan?" lanjut Ms. Jung kepada Yunho. Ia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ibu salah paham". Bela Yunho.

"Aku salah dari awal. Kupikir dia memang benar-benar orang yang kau kencani, bahkan aku sampai mengundangnya ke rumah. Tapi ternyata dia adalah stalker Yoochun". Geram Ms. Jung.

"Aku minta maaf". Ucap Jaejoong menyesal.

"Itu merupakan luka bagi Jaejoong. Jangan mengganggunya dan membuat dia semakin terluka. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mau menikah jika orang itu bukan Jaejoong".

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyela kata-kata Yunho.

"Pacar temanmu? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya stalker temanmu. Kau akan menikahi stalker temanmu?" kata sang Ibu.

"Ya. Bahkan aku juga terkejut dengan diriku sendiri. Kupikir ini yang disebut dengan cinta". Jawab Yunho mendramatisir.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan mengisyaratkan agar Yunho berhenti bercanda dengan semua kata-katanya, namun Yunho masih saja melakukan aksinya.

"Jaejoong sudah mengacaukan acara peringatan kakekmu kemarin. Apa ini yang seharusnya dilakukan satu-satunya anak generasi ketiga keluarga Jung?"

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui semua perkataan Ibu Yunho.

"Lalu apakah anak satu-satunya generasi ketiga keluarga Jung akan melajang selamanya?" Tanya Yunho balik kepada sang Ibu. "Jika Ibu menentang pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong, aku akan melajang selama sisa hidupku".

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini". Tanya sang Ibu.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menengahi perdebatan antara anak dan ibu itu. Namun keduanya dengan kompak menyuruh Jaejoong untuk diam.

"Bu, kau harus mengakuinya. Ibu bukannya tidak percaya padaku, tapi Ibu benar-benar tidak menyukai Jaejoong". Kata Yunho memojokkan sang Ibu.

"Jika aku mendapatkan bukti yang kuat tentang kebohongan ini, maka kau harus menikah dengan orang pilihanku". Ucap sang Ibu final dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memaksakan sesuatu yang sudah ketahuan?" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil memukul Yunho dengan keras.

"Diamlah". Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. "Jika kita ketahuan, nanti aku harus menikah dengan orang pilihan Ibuku". Lanjut Yunho.

"Kita sudah mengakhiri semuanya semalam. Kau berencana akan sejauh apa?" tanya Jaejoong frustasi.

"Sampai aku punya hak untuk hidup sendirian dalam sisa hidupku". Jawab Yunho tegas. "Semalam aku sudah menegaskan pada seluruh keluargaku, jika mereka menentangmu, maka aku akan hidup sendirian sepanjang hidupku. Jadi, peranmu sangat penting disini".

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau ketahuan? Kenapa kau berada di restoran Yoochun?" tanya Yunho tak mau kalah.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak bisa menjawab perkataan Yunho.

"Ah, bukankah itu baju yang kau pakai semalam?" lanjut Yunho mengintimidasi. Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yoochun masih saja dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya meminta sang Ibu untuk menolong Jaejoong.

"Ibu tidak seperti Ibu Yunho kan? Ibu selalu mendengarkan apa yang selalu kukatakan". Ucap Yoochun memohon.

"Aku tidak pernah meributkanmu yang selalu main-main, karena kau melakukannya untuk menemukap pasangan yang benar. Tapi, kau terlalu banyak main-main. Apa kau tidak puas main-main dan menemukan pasangan yang normal?" ucap sang Ibu menasehati anaknya yang keras kepala.

"Jaejoong itu orangnya sangat baik. Apa Ibu senang saat aku membiarkannya dicuri Yunho?" yoochin masih mencoba meyakinkan sang Ibu. "Saat Ibu Yunho membeli tas, kau juga pergi dan membeli tas yang sama dengan miliknya!". Lanjut Yoochun.

Ms. Park tidak merespon semua perkataan Yoochun. Ia malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang anak. Namun, Yoochun yang memang sangat kekanak-kanakan masih tetap saja mengekori sang Ibu untuk melanjutkann aksi merajuknya.

.

.

Di mobil, Yunho masih kaget saat tahu Jaejoong bersama Changmin semalaman.

"Apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong yang tadinya memejamkan matanya, kini sudah kembali terbuka akibat pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya minum alkohol lalu tidak sadar".

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah apa kau memberitahu Changmin tentang hubungan kita atau tidak?" jelas Yunho.

"Ah, mungkin tidak". Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho yang masih sedikit kesal, akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya menuju toko ponsel. Dia berencana ingin membelikan Jaejoong ponsel baru.

"Kenapa aku harus menerima pemberianmu?"

"Mulai dari sekarang, kapan dan kemanapun kau pergi, kau harus memberitahuku. Aku akan melacakmu 24 jam, gunakan ponsel itu sesukamu". Kata Yunho memerintah.

.

Jaejoong bingung kenapa Yunho melakukan ini semua.

"Hubungan kita tidak boleh ketahuan". Jelas Yunho. "Kita tidak bisa kembali sekarang".

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan Yunho dan tetap pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Namun, Yunho segera menahan tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan ponsel yang dibelinya tadi kepada Jaejoong.

"Ambil ponsel ini. Dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Apa kau butuh uang?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Apa?" ucap Jaejoong melongo. "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya kau mengatakan minta maaf karena telah membuat ponselku rusak. Jika kau merasa bersalah, seharusnya kau minta maaf. Jangan mengatasi semua masalahmu dengan uang". Lanjut Jaejoong kesal kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya kepada Yunho dan kemudian pergi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa bisa menghubungi Changmin? Kau sudah bersamanya sepanjang malam, namun salah satu dari kalian tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Jaejoong berbalik dan memandangi ponsel yang ada di genggaman Yunho.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil ponsel itu. Dengan alasan akan menghubungi Changmin.

.

.

Saat istirahat kerja, Jaejoong kemudian langsung mengirim pesan kepada Changmin.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menolongku dari Yoochun hyung. Datanglah ke restoran, aku akan membuatkan hidangan lezat untukmu"._ Itulah jawaban pesan singkat dari Changmin kepada Jaejong.

Sebelum sempat membalas bahwa Jaejoong akan pergi menemui Changmin sepulang kerja, pesan dari Yunho terlebih dulu datang.

" _Kita bertemu nanti sepulang kau kerja"._

" _Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya rencana"._ Tolak Jaejoong cepat.

" _Jangan bertemu dengan Changmin untuk sementara waktu"_

" _Tidak mau"_

" _Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama"._ Balas Yunho.

" _Tidak"_

" _Bagaimana ini? Aku punya sesuatu untuk mengancammu"._

Ancaman yang dimaksud Yunho adalah, Ms. Kim yang tanpa diduga sudah berada di Rumah Sakit tempat Yunho bekerja. Ibu Jaejoong datang ke tempat Yunho untuk melakukan perawatan menghilangkan keriputnya.

.

.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong benar-benar menemui Yunho sepulang dari bekerja. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dengan Ibunya. Karena ibunya, dia akhirnya menerima kencan pura-pura dengan Yunho.

Di sebuah kedai es krim, Yunho memberikan satu es krim ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ini es krimnya dan pegang saja". Ucap Yunho cuek.

Kemudian Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan bermaksud untuk mengajak Jaejoong berfoto bersama.

Dengan wajah muka malas Jaejoong melihat ke arah ponsel Yunho.

"Cobalah untuk tersenyum". Kata Yunho memberitahu.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan paksa. Kemudian Yunho menempelkan es krimnya ke hidung Jaejoong dan kemudian mengambil foto mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan". Bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kemudian Jaejoong membalas Yunho dengan menempelkan es krimnya di hidung Yunho. Namun kali ini dengan sangat keras hingga hidung Yunho benar-benar tertutupi es krim.

Jaejoong tertawa sangat keras melihat hasil karyanya itu. Dan Yunho hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian mengupload beberapa fotonya di SNS miliknya.

"Ini akan menjadikan bukti bahwa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis". Ucap Yunho senang.

.

.

Kencan selanjutnya yaitu minum jus bersama, dan dalam satu gelas yang sama. Mereka berbagi jus. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum senang dan Yunho tidak lupa memotretnya. Setelah selesai, senyum mereka langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

Kencan mereka belum berakhir, selanjutnya mereka mengunjungi toko bunga. Yunho memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Jaejoong, seperti biasa, mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum dan tidak lupa mengambil foto. Setelahnya mereka berjauhan. Tanpa Yunho sadari, saat dia menjauh, Jaejoong kembali mencium bunga pemberian Yunho sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

Di kencan selanjutnya, mereka memilih menonton film bersama di bioskop. Tidak lupa sebelum film diputar, mereka mengambil foto terlebih dahulu. Namun, saat ini mereka benar-benar menikmati acara menonton filmnya. Mereka berbagi popcorn, softdrink, dan juga mereka terbawa suasana senang bersama.

.

.

Acara terakhir, mereka mengunjungi salah satu bar untuk minum bersama. Yunho mengambil banyak gambar besama Jaejoong.

"Ah, kenapa fotoku begini, coba ambil foto yang lebih bagus". Ucap Jaejoong memaksa. Tidak biasanya dia peduli dengan hasil jepretan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah bagus".

"Tidak, biasanya wajahku tidak seperti ini".

"Kau memang biasanya seperti ini". Ucap Yunho. "Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah sakitku". Usul Yunho santai.

Mereka berkali-kali berfoto bersama, dan kemudian tertawa-tawa senang melihat hasil jepretannya. Benar-benar seperti kencan sungguhan.

.

.

Changmin melihat semua foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong lewat SNS. Changmin terlihat sedikit kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Bukannya semalam dia mengatakan kalau tidak ada hubungan dengan Yunho hyung". Gumam Changmin.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum turun dari mobil Yunho, Jaejoong mendapatkan pesan dari Changmin kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang curiga kemudian mencoba mengintip ke arah ponsel Jaejoong. Namun dengan gesit, Jaejoong segera menutupi ponselnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk ke dalam rumah". Ucap Yunho. Kemudian Yunho turun dari dalam mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi, jangan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih sungguhan. Sudah tidak ada orang lain disini". Gerutu Jaejoong.

Setelah turun, Jaejoong langsung melangkah menuju rumahnya. Namun Jaejoong berbalik ke arah Yunho. "Terimakasih atas bunganya". Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ini sudah malam, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tidurlah". Ucap Yunho memperingatkan.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong memandangi mawar yang diberikan Yunho sambil tersenyum senang. Tidak lama kemudian dia tersadar akan pesan Changmin yang mengajaknya bertemu tadi.

.

.

Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke restoran dengan memakai topi serta kacamata hitam. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong dengan pakaian seperti itu menjadi bingung.

"Changmin-ah, kita bicara di tempat lain saja ya" aku takut ada orang yang melihat kita disini". Ajak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan beberapa hal dulu".

.

.

Sebelum tidur, Yunho memandangi foto-fotonya bersama Jaejoong saat kencan bohongan tadi. Dia tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri. Namun, kemudian tersadar dan bersikap stay cool kembali. Kemudian dia membuka ponselnya dan ingin melacak keberadaan Jaejoong. Seketika dia terkejut saat dia melihat posisi Jaejoong yang berada di restoran Yoochun.

.

Jaejoong mengikuti Changmin ke arah dapur. Seketika ia mencium bau harum dari arah dapur.

"Apa itu masakanmu?" tanya Jaejong penasaran.

"Iya, tapi itu tidak untuk dimakan".

"Kenapa? Sepertinya enak".

"Kau tak ingin makan kan? Bukannya kau sudah makan makanan enak bersama Yunho hyung?" jawab Changmin tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong sadar kalo Changmin sudah melihat beberapa fotonya bersama Yunho saat berkencan pura-pura tadi.

"Aku menunggu seseorang menelpon ke ponselku sampai mataku hampir keluar. Namun yang kulihat adalah semua itu". Lanjut Changmin kesal.

"Aku minta maaf". Ucap Jaejoong menyesal. "Sebenarnya Yunho..."

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, dering ponsel Jaejoong terdengar.

" _Kau dimana?"_ ucap Yunho setelah Jaejoong mengangkat telponya.

"Aku di rumah". Jawab Jaejoong bohong.

" _Aku tahu kalau kau sekarang bersama dengan Changmin. Cepat pulang!"_ perintah Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? YAAAA! Kau benar-benar mengganggu privasiku". Marah Jaejoong.

" _Aku tidak peduli. Cepat pulang. Dan jangan percaya dengan Changmin. Dia itu berbaha..."_

Jaejoong langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Yunho.

.

"Kau beli ponsel baru? Apa Yunho hyung yang membelikannya?" ucap Changmin sinis. "Bahkan kalian sudah berada dalam hubungan yang dimana dia sudah membelikan ponsel mahal untukmu! Apa kalian terus bertemu karena uang?" lanjut Changmin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berterimakasih karena ponsel ini. Ponsel yang sudah kupakai selama 6 tahun terjatuh ke dalam bak cuci piring". Jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin kagum mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Orang mana yang menggunakan ponselnya hampir 6 tahun kalau bukan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukai Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kau bilang bukan karena uang? Lalu apa ada hal lainnya?" desak Changmin.

Jaejoong terus mengingat ucapan Yunho tentang siapa Changmin. Dan kenapa Changmin begitu penasaran dengan hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Apa tidak boleh?" jawab Changmin santai.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Bukannya aku juga seharusnya banyak tahu tentang dirimu?"

"Menjadi misterius adalah konsepku". Jawab Changmin mantap.

.

Changmin akan membuang makanan yang dimasaknya tadi, namun Jaejoong mencegahnya.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau masakan Changmin benar-benar enak.

"Sudah jangan dimakan terus. Ini Cuma kepala udang. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau banyak-banyak memakannya".

"Tidak. Ini sangat lezat dan sangat cocok dibuat menjadi sup". Lanjut Jaejoong memakan masakan Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong terlihat menikmati masakannya.

"Kau sama sepertiku kan? Kau tak bisa membuang sesuatu dengan mudahnya kan? Dan kau merasa bersalah karenanya?" ucap Jaejoong santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung. "Tapi itu memang dibuat untuk dibuang".

"Bukankah karena kau pikir kau akan ditinggalkan jadi kau meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Karena bagiku, aku benci dan takut ditingalkan. Aku tak bisa membuang sesuatu dengan mudahnya. Dan kau juga, kupikir itu karena alasan yang sama". Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku tahu rasanya".

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang memakan sup dengan belepotan kuah sup.

"Biarkan aku juga merasakannya". Ucap Changmin dan kemudian mencium Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari apartemennya bermaksud untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menangkap mereka berdua". Geram Yunho sambil melangkah cepat, namun seketika dia berhenti saat melihat ke arah sepatunya yang berlainan. Saking kesalnya dia sampai memakai sepatu yang berlainan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Menangkap istri yang sedang selingkuh?" gumam Yunho setengah kesal.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan kemudian Yunho kembali berlari ke apartementnya. Dan tidak jadi menangkap basah Jaejoong.

.

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dengan Chap ini..**

 **Makasih buat vote maupun comment nya..**

 **Gamsahamnida ^^,**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marriage Not Dating Part 15**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **yaoi , BL, disarankan bacanya pelan-pelan, soalnya terjadi perpindahan scene secara mendadak.. kkkkkk... OK Dont Like Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ 20 JAM SEBELUM INVASI TOPAN ~~**

Bibi Yunho dan sang nenek sedang melakukan Yoga saat ayah Yunho pulang.

"Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Kau bahkan tidak pulang semalam". Ucap Halmonie Jung.

Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam menemui Ms. Jung yang sedang menyetrika baju.

"Bagaimana dia sampai tahu? Orang disekitarku selalu berhati-hati. Apa mungkin... Yunho yang memberitahunya?" tanya Mr. Jung kepada sang istri.

Sang istri hanya dia saja tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"Aku merasa Jaejoong bukan orang yang sangat buruk. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati. Dia seperti bom yang dapat meledak tanpa kita tahu". Lanjut Mr. Jung.

.

.

Di toko tempat Jaejoong bekerja, dia mengantuk-atukkan kepalanya ke dinding toko.

Junsu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Junsu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila". Jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa persis seperti orang gila.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Junsu khawatir melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Jawab Jaejoong lantang. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menjawab dengan heboh bahwa dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja Junsu-yah. Semalam Changmin menciumku". Jelas Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Apa? Dia menciummu? Lalu bagaimana dengan dokter bedah plastik itu?" tanya Jundu terheran.

"Aku pikir kau akan menikah. Tapi, kau sekarang bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Yoochun?" lanjut Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih diam saja.

"Maaf, perutku terasa mulas. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu". Jawab Jaejoong kemudian pergi.

"Mendengar nama Yoochun saja membuat kau merasa buruk hyung". Gumam Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong pergi ke kamar kecil.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan dan berlari ke arah toilet. Namun di tengah perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Ms. Jung.

Ms. Jung mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbicara, Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menolak namun tidak bisa. Jadi, dia mengajak ibu Yunho untuk duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu yang ada di dalam tokonya. Jaejoong duduk dengan tidak tenang karena menahan rasa mulas yang benar-benar hebat.

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini Jaejoong". Kata ibu Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Meskipun Yunho punya rencana yang jelas, tapi kenapa kau mengambil peran utama di akting yang tidak bisa dipercaya ini? Apa kau menerima uang?" tanya ibu Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa aku bertanya terlalu jelas?"

" _Kalau ini akan terjadi, aku benar-benar akan meminta banyak uang"_ gumam Jaejoong tanpa bisa di dengar Ibu Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Bajingan itu..." Jaejoong menghentikan bicaranya saat ia salah bicara. Bagaimana dia mengumpat nama Yunho di depan ibunya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, terlibat dengan Yunho sangat melelahkan dan menguras emosi. Aku akan memberikan yang lebih banyak dari yang sudah kau dapatkan dari Yunho. Jadi, beritahu saja kalau hubunganmu dan Yunho hanya bohongan". Ucap Ms. Jung kepada Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan recorder untuk merekam pengakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar semua ucapan ibu Yunho.

"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ibu, aku sedikit cemburu. Ibu yang sangat elegan dan ayah yang sangat tenang, aku pikir kalian sangat berbeda dengan orang tuaku. Kupikir keluarga yang damai seperti dalam drama benar-benar ada. Tapi semakin aku tahu, aku belajar kalau drama adalah yang tergila". Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

Ms. Jung kaget dengan semua perkataan Jaejoong.

"Diamlah". Kata Ms. Jung.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah menyinggung perasaan Ibu. Sudah sejak lama keluargaku berhenti berbicara satu sama lain, jadi itu rasanya tidak asing lagi. Aku hanya merasa kasihan saja padamu".

"Apa? Kasihan? Beraninya kau!" seru Ms. Jung kesal.

Jaejoong sudah melakukan gerakan bertahan kalau saja ibu Yunho memukulnya. Namun dia terheran saat ibu Yunho menjadi panik dan kemudian mencoba bersembunyi.

Jaejoong kemudian sadar kenapa ibu Yunho bersembunyi, ternyata tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat selingkuhan Mr. Jung berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan Ms. Jung.

Jaejoong kemudian memberitahu Ms. Jung saat sang wanita selingkuhan suaminya sudah pergi jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Setelah menemui Jaejoong, Ms. Jung langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Apa kau memberitahu Jaejoong tentang keadaan keluarga kita? Tentang appamu?" tanya sang Ibu lugas.

Yunho hanya diam saja mendengar semua rentetan pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Kau tahu kalau ini semua bisa mengancam pemilihan calon presiden di universitas appamu?" lanjut sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas masalah terlarang ini?" tanya Yunho balik.

Ms. Jung jadi berpikir kalau Yunho benar-benar yang memberitahukan tentang kebenaran dalam keluarga mereka kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau mau memperpendek nafas ibumu?" tanya sang Ibu sarkastik.

"Tidak. Aku juga berusaha untuk bernafas. Di depan Jaejoong, tanpa kusadari semuanya keluar begitu saja. Melegakan bisa memberitahukan segalanya dengan nyaman, setidaknya pada satu orang". Jelas Yunho tenang.

"Aku tidak akan percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu".

"Kenapa ibu menolak Jaejoong? Haruskah aku hidup sendirian selama sisa hidupku?"

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan membawa bukti-bukti kalau kalian hanya bersandiwara". Ucap Ms. Jung kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa bernafas lega melihat sang ibu menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

Di dapur restoran Yoochun pagi ini, Changmin sudah merecoki Chef utama yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Chef Hyung, bisakah kau mencicipi makanan yang kubuat ini?" tanya Changmin sambil menyodorkan sup yang dimasaknya semalam.

"Apa ini?" tanya sang Chef dan kemudian mencoba mencicipinya.

"Apakah enak". tanya Changmin.

"Apa kau memasak di dapur ini? Di dapurku?" tanya sang Chef tanpa mau menjawab apakah masakan Changmin enak atau tidak.

"Tidak hyung. Aku memasaknya di rumah. Apakah enak?" sanggah Changmin sedikit gugup.

"Ini rasanya biasa saja. Pergi sana ke depan. Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang sibuk memasak pesanan". Usir sang Chef.

Setelah Changmin menghilang dari hadapan sang Chef, si Chef kemudian kembali mencoba sup buatan Changmin. Sebenarnya dia berbohong kalau masakan Changmin rasanya biasa saja.

.

.

Ms. Park masih nampak kesal akhirnya ingin merilekskan dirinya di salon. Dia benar-benar kesal saat sang anak menyebutnya tukang _copy._

Setibanya di salon, tidak sengaja Ms. Park bertemu dengan ibu Yunho.

"Oh, Ms. Park? Kau ke salon juga?" sapa Ms. Jung ramah.

Namun karena pada dasarnya ms. Park sedang kesal, akhirnya dia tidak membalas sapaan ibu Yunho.

Ms. Jung hanya tersenyum biasa saja saat ibu Yoochun tidak membalas spaannya.

"Selamat datang". Sapa penjaga salon kepada pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Dan ternyata pelanggan itu adalah Ahra.

Ibu Yoochun langsung menyapa Ahra sok akrab.

Ahra hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Ms. Park.

"Kau juga sering ke salon ini?" tanya ibu Yoochun.

"Ah iya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu akrab dengan Yoochun". Ucap Ahra memberitahu.

Kemudian Ms. Jung ikut bergabung bersama kedua wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya, Ahra bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun karena Yunho. Sayangnya sekarang Yunho sudah putus dengan Ahra". Jelas Ms. Jung kepada Ms. Park.

"Apa kabar ms. Jung? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" sapa Ahra ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu". Jawab Ms. Jung tersenyum ramah. Ini benar-benar takdir yang bagus karena secara kebetulan ms. Jung bertemu Ahra kembali.

"Ahra-ya, apa kau bisa ikut denganku nanti malam? Ada acara wine party? Apa kau mau bergabung?" tanya Ms. Jung sedikit memaksa.

Ahra masih memikirkan tentang ajakan ibu Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut. Memang tidak akan menyenangkan apabila berkumpul dengan banyak orang-orang tua". Jelas ibu Yunho menambahkan.

"Bukankah acara nanti akan diadakan di restoran milik anakku?" tanya Ms. Park menyela. "Bagaimana kalau kau datang saja Ahra-ssi. Disana pasti ada Yoochun. Kau akan merasa nyaman jika ada anakku". Ujar ibu Yoochun memaksa.

"Ah, baiklah akan aku usahakan untuk datang". Jawab Ahra dengan tersenyum manis.

Ibu Yoochun merasa senang mendengar jawaban Ahra, dia langsung menghubungi anaknya untuk memberitahu tentang acara nanti malam.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ahra akan datang ke acara wine party nanti malam, Yoochun segera bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Yunho-ya".

"Mwo?" jawab Yunho malas.

"Ahra akan datang ke acara wine party nanti malam. Ibu benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Jaejoong. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yoochun menecoba mencari solusi.

"Ini bukan masalah kita. Tapi aku". Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsung bergegas pergi.

Yoochun benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Yunho. "Aku sudah mencoba fair play dengan mengatakan informasi itu, tapi apa ini? Dasar namja gila!" umpat Yoochun saat melihat sahabatnya itu pergi.

.

.

Yunho langsung menemui Jaejoong untuk mengatakan berita penting itu, dia sudah berada di departemen store tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

Jaejoong masih saja memegang perutnya, mulas yang dirasakannya semakin parah, dia bahkan sudah meminta ijin sang manajer untuk pulang cepat.

" _Kim Jaejoong. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Yunho lewat saluran telepon.

"Aku ada di Departemen store. Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Aku lembur". Jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

Yunho yang memang sudah ada di tempat kerja Jaejoong menyadari kalau Jaejoong tengah berbohong. Akhirnya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk segera mengikutinya.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk berontak namun sayangnya tenaganya tidak sekuat Yunho.

.

.

Kembali di dapur restoran Yoochun, Changmin menemukan panci sup yang dibuatnya semalam sudah kosong.

"Hyung, apa kau memakan semua sup yang aku buat?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Chef hyung yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

"Tidak. Aku membuangnya". Jawab Chef hyung berbohong. Sebenarnya dia memakan semua sup dibuat Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, itu. Kimchi! Kenapa ada kimchi disini? Lagipula siapa yang akan mencari kimchi di restoran eropa?" suruh sang Chef dengan buru-buru. Perutnya lagi-lagi terasa melilit. Dia benar-benar ingin ke toilet lagi.

Setelah sang Chef pergi, Changmin segera mengambil kimchi yang waktu itu sempat dibawa Jaejoong. Namun sebelum membuangnya dia jadi mengingat apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong semalam. _"Kau tak bisa membuang sesuatu dengan mudah sepertiku kan?"_

Changmin hanya menghela nafas dalam. Kemudian dia juga jadi teringat akan kejadian sewaktu dirinya masih kecil, sang ibu waktu itu membuatkannya pancake kimchi. Namun setelah meletakkan pancake itu di depan Changmin, sang ibu langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. "Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau pergi ke restoran Yoochun". Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini tengah malam?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Sudah cukup. Apa kau tidak mau berhenti mengganggu ibumu? Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini di departement store?"

"Hentikan" teriak Ibu Yunho yang ternyata sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. "Kau benar-benar besar mulut". Sindir Ibu Yunho.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Jaejoong kemari?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Ini adalah perkumpulan dengan orang-orang penting. Aku harus mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada mereka". Jawab Yunho lantang.

"Tidak untuk hari ini Jung Yunho. Ini bukan tempat untuk berbuat hal bodoh. Kau tahu istri CEO tempat ayahmu bekerja akan datang hari ini? Jika Jaejoong tanpa sengaja membuka mulut besarnya itu, maka..." belum sempat Ms. Jung melanjutkan bicaranya, sang istri CEO yang tengah mereka bicarakan sudah datang.

"Apa kabar Ms. Jung". Sapa istri CEO dengan ramah.

Ms. Jung langsung buru-buru mengajak istri CEO itu masuk ke dalam restoran sebelum Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

"Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang benar. Aku tidak bisa selalu berada disampingmu yang seperti bom waktu. Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri". Ucap Yunho semangat.

Jaejoong sangat kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang semaunya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi perut Jaejoong mendadak mulas.

"Kau harus membantuku kali ini".

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang". Jawab Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya yang mulas. "Aku harus ke toilet sekarang".

"Aku tahu. Kau ke toilet yang ada di dalam restoran saja. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam". Ajak Yunho dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

 **~~ 2 JAM SEBELUM INVASI TOPAN ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong ingin segera ke toilet. Namun, Yunho mencegahnya. Yunho ingin mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada semua orang yang mengikuti wine party.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah calon istriku". Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong ke ibu-ibu yang hadir.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang kebetulan ada disitu melotot kaget mendengar apa yang disampaikan Yunho. Sedangkan ibu Yunho hanya diam saja.

"Ah, benarkah? Duduklah disini bersama kami kalau begitu". Suruh istri CEO ramah kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya mampir kesini dan menyapa kalian semua". Ucap Jaejoong menolak.

"Benar. Jika ada orang asing yang datang ke pertemuan kita ini rasanya akan tidak nyaman". Sela ms. Jung membela Jaejoong. Ms. Jung mengatakan itu semua juga karena dia ingin Jaejoong pergi dari acara wine party.

"Kalau begitu apakah aku harus kembali?" tanya Ahra yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat karena menyiapkan wine ini". Jelas Ahra yang memang datang dengan membawa sebotol wine.

Ms. Jung terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Ahra. Kemudian Ms. Jung langsung memperkenalkan siapa Ahra.

Istri CEO kemudian menyuruh Ahra, Yunho, dan Jaejoong untuk segera duduk. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho dengan menahan sakit perutnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum cangung saat Changmin menuangkan segelas air untuk Jaejoong.

.

"Yunho-ya, apa kau senang bisa duduk diantara kekasihmu dan mantan kekasihmu?" sindir Mr. Park setelah melihat jika posisi duduk Yunho memang berada di tengah-tengah Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Ahra hanya tertawa tidak enak, "Kami memang pernah bersama. Tapi sekarang hanya teman, jadi tidak perlu canggung".

"Apa kau tahu kalau kekasih Yunho yang sekarang, dia juga baru putus dari anakku, Park Yoochun". Seru ibu Yoochun memojokkan Jaejoong.

Yoochun kesal karena sang Ibu juga menyeret namanya untuk memojokkan Jaejoong. Apalagi dengan Jaejoong yang menjadi bahan bicaraan, dia juga merasa kesal.

Namun, daripada menuruti emosi untuk membalas semua ocehan ibu Yoochun, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk pergi ke toilet untuk mengurus perutnya yang mulas.

.

.

Changmin kembali ke dapur untuk melihat makanan yang akan dihidangkan, namun dia tidak melihat masakan apapun di dapur. Bahkan sang Chef juga tidak ada disana.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak ada makanan?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Kau pikir semua ini karena siapa? Kau yang membuat perutku menjadi mulas seperti ini". Sahut Chef hyung marah-marah.

Karena perut sang chef kembali mulas, dia kembali buru-buru pergi ke arah toilet.

.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berjalan ke toilet, namun Yoochun mengikutinya dan menarik tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau merasa sedih karena sikap ibuku kan?" ucap Yoochun serius meminta maaf.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah!" jawab Jaejoong lemas.

Bukan Yoochun namanya kalau menuruti apa kemauan Jaejoong. Dengan tanpa malu, dia tetap memegang erat tangan Jaejoong dan mulai mengoceh dengan panjang lebar.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya kasar dan buru-buru ke toilet.

Belum juga Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toilet, sang Chef sudah menerobos masuk ke Toilet dan menutupnya. Jaejoong akhirnya tidak jadi memakai toiletnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Yoochun ke dapur untuk memberitahu kalau makanan akan segera dihidangkan, namun dia kaget saat tidak melihat makanan apapun di dapur.

"Ya! Changmin-ah, masaklah masakan yang gampang-gampang saja. Kemudian cepat bawa keluar". Seru Yoochun.

Changmin bingung, apa yang harus dia masak. Kemudian dia melihat sekotak kimchi yang dibawa Jaejoong waktu itu. Kemudian ia mencoba memasak sesuatu yang baru dengan kimchi itu.

Setelah selesai, Changmin membawa hasil masakannya keluar. Menghidangkannya ke para tamu wine party.

"Nama makanan ini adalah Cuatro Cheese Kimchi Pancake". Kata Changmin sambil menghidangkan makanannya.

"Bau kimchi ini mungkin akan menutupi bau wine". Komentar Ms. Jung.

Para tamu yang lain juga hanya diam saja saat melihat makanan yang dihidangkan. Changmin kecewa karena para tamu tidak ada yang mengapresiasi hasil masakannya.

Changmin semakin kecewa saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan kursinya. Kemudian Changmin kembali ke dapur dan membuang sisa kimchi ke dalam tong sampah.

.

.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu toilet dengan sangat putus asa. Perutnya benar-benar mulas. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Namun, si Chef yang memang perutnya juga mulas, tidak mau beranjak keluar dari toilet. Jaejoong semakin putus asa.

.

Yunho mulai sadar kalau Jaejoong tidak ada disampingnya. Dan suasana di meja makan itu juga hening.

"Ah, aku akan mencicipi makanan ini". Ucap sang istri CEO membuyarkan keheningan.

"Hmm.. ini rasanya sangat enak. Di saat hujan, pancake kimchi adalah yang terbaik dan kimchi ini memeluk empat macam keju dengan lembut dan sangat cocok sekali dengan wine". Puji sang Madam CEO. "Cobalah!"

Akhirnya semua tamu mencoba makanan itu. Dan semuanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sang madam. Pancake kimchi buatan Changmin memang enak.

.

.

Karena Jaejoong gagal memakai toilet kembali, dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Saat akan pergi, Jaejoong malah bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau berakting sok polos begitu di depan ibu-ibu itu?" tanya Changmin menuntut penjelasan.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja yah? Aku pergi dulu". Sahut Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku agar mereka tidak curiga dengan kita?"

"Bukan itu maksudku". Sela Jaejoong kemudian melangkah pergi.

Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong agar tidak pergi. "Apa kau bermuka dua? Semalam, meskipun aku bilang jangan dimakan tapi kau tetap memakannya, tapi hari ini kau berakting menjadi innocent seperti ini?".

"Badanku benar-benar tidak enak sekarang".

"Tentu saja. Semalam kau menciumku dan sekarang kau menjadi tunangan seorang Jung Yunho!" sindir Changmin.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu. Aku dan Yunho hanya berakting. Ini terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan. Yang jelas, Yunho tidak ingin menikah". Jelas Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau setuju?"

"Ini ceritanya juga panjang. Bagaimanapun, kami yang memulainya dan aku juga bertanggungjawab atas semua ini".

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti".

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti? Aku ini menyukaimu". Teriak Jaejoong. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tunggu aku".

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar semuanya. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, Ahra tersenyum senang karena mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya pura-pura.

.

.

"Apa Jaejoong ada di toilet?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Ahra sudah kembali duduk di tempatbya.

Sebelum menjawab, Jaejoong sudah muncul dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

"Kita bahkan belum minum wine bersama?" tanya sang madam CEO.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Ibu Yunho?" tanya Ms. Park curiga.

Karena tidak ingin dicurigai, Jaejoong akhirnya terpaksa duduk kembali di sebelah Yunho.

Sakit di perutnya sudah semakin tidak tertahankan. Mata Jaejoong sudah berkunang-kunang. Keringat dingin sudah mulai muncul di dahinya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Semuanya nampak menikmati wine mereka, namun Jaejoong dengan cepat meminum langsung segelas wine-nya dengan sekali teguk.

Semuanya senang dan gembira. Mereka mulai memakan hidangan lainnya dengan sangat santai sambil bercengkrama. Namun, lagi-lagi Jaejoong memakan hidangannya hanya dengan tangan kosong dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Ms. Jung hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong benar-benar lucu. Dia makan dengan lahap". Puji madam CEO.

"Aku juga ingin berpikir secara terbuka seperti anda". Sahut ms. Jung ramah.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah berpikir secara terbuka Ms. Jung? Bahkan kau menerima calon menantu dengan catatan kriminal". Sahut Ms. Park menyindir.

Yoochun yang sedang minum sampai menyemburkan minumannya karena sindiran sang Ibu. Kemudian dia mulai menenangkan sang ibu agar tidak terus bicara.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perutnya akhirnya mengiyakan saja semua apa yang dikatakan ibu Yoochun.

"Benar. Aku punya catatan kriminal. Aku stalker yang didenda 50.000 won". Jaejoong mengakui semuanya. "Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Aku sudah makan dan sudah selesai minum. Sekarang aku akan undur diri".

Setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran Yoochun.

.

.

 **~~ INVASI TOPAN ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong sudah kesusahan saat berjalan keluar. Dia panik harus pergi kemana. Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan menutupi celana bagian belakangnya dengan tas yang dibawanya.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin panik saat Yunho datang menghampirinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Jaejoong keras.

Yunho berhenti melangkah. Dia bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Jaejoong semakin panik. "Ini semua salahmu". Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf". Ucap Yunho khawatir sambil tetap melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong.

"Sudah aku bilang. Pergilah!" teriak Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku mohon. Pergilah!". Mohon Jaejoong kemudian.

.

Dan berhembuslah angin melewati Jaejoong. Yunho mencium bau sesuatu dan kemudian mundur selangkah.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan semakin menutupi bagian belakang celananya.

"Apa mungkin..." ucap Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Jangan lakukan apapun. Jangan!" cegah Jaejoong.

Ibu Yunho kemudian datang dan kemudian menyelamatkan Jaejoong tanoa banyak bicara. Ms. Jung membawa Jaejoong untuk mencari toilet terdekat.

"Kau sangat kekanakan Jung Yunho". Ucap Ahra setelah berhasil mendekati Yunho.

.

.

Ternyata Ms. Jung membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan Yunho, karena itu adalah tempat terdekat dari restoran.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku". Ucap Jaejoong berterimakasih setelah mengganti celananya.

"Kita sudah berbagi rahasia, jadi jangan mengatakan kepada siapapun" ucap Ms. Jung datar.

"ini seperti poop di celanamu kan? Sesuatu yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kau takut dan malu, dan kau sangat terluka sampai kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan puas saat mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakanya pada siapapun". Lanjut Jaejoong.

Ibu Yunho langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa kata setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho langsung masuk setelah ibunya keluar meningalkan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yunho to the poin.

"Sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja ini semua". Ucap Jejoong. "Aku sudah mengakui perasaanku ke Changmin". Lanjutnya.

Yunho hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

.

.

Ms. Jung kemudian bertemu dengan madam CEO saat si madam akan kembali pulang.

"Hari ini aku melihat sisi lain darimu. Aku pikir kau akan menjadi wanita robot seperti biasanya dan memuji apapun situasinya. Sepertinya kau tahu bagaimana caranya mengerti dan memaafkan orang". Ucap madam CEO kepada Ms. Jung dengan bangga.

Ibu Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan sang istri CEO.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yoochun yang sedang di restoran kemudian menelpon Junsu. Dia berencana untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Junsu. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bicara.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku bisa memberitahu Changmin tentang segalanya". Ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Yunho.

"Apa kau benar-benar menceritakan hubungan kita kepadanya?" tanya Yunho.

"Kami akan kencan sungguhan. Jadi aku tak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan kehidupan percintaanku lagi karena kau".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan poop insiden? Apa kau akan menceritakannya juga kepadanya?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Hey. Itu kan Cuma sedikit". Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kepadanya kalau kau itu jorok sekali". Ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba mengejar Yunho. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Changmin dan Ahra sedang berbicara.

"Aku merasa lega karena sudah mengetahui semuanya". Kata Ahra sambil memberikan amplop coklat kepada Changmin.

Yunho kemudian memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir.

Jaejoong sendiri sekarang masih membatu melihat apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya.

.

.

.

 **~~ TBC ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya kelar part 15 nya...**

 **Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca...**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review yah...**

 **Gomawo ^^,**


End file.
